


Arborescente

by nywphadora



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 39,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: A Amizade não era lugar para Aeryn Mitchell. A amizade era a coisa mais importante para ela, mas não era capaz de manter-se calada, enquanto era difamada. Não era capaz de imaginar seu futuro naquelas fazendas, vivendo naquela paz sufocante.Agora que o teste de aptidão aproximava-se, apesar do resultado que desse, tornava-se mais claro onde pertencia. Ela decidiu traçar seus próprios caminhos e aceitar seu futuro cheio de incertezas. Porém, as coisas podem terminar como ela jamais imaginou.
Collections: Divergent Original Characters





	1. CAPÍTULO UM

**Author's Note:**

> Nenhum dos personagens da série Divergente vai participar dessa fanfic. São apenas personagens originais.

Eu abri os meus olhos. Estava em uma sala, até então, desconhecida para mim. Pelos espelhos ao redor, a cadeira de metal (onde estava sentada) e o monitor ao lado, supus que se tratava de uma das salas usadas para os testes de aptidão.

Entretanto, tinha algo que não se encaixava. Como eu tinha parado ali? Estive tão nervosa que, sequer, lembrava do começo daquele dia? Ou o teste fazia com que esquecêssemos da nossa vida para, assim, a troca de facções fosse menos dolorosa?

A porta da frente se abriu e uma mulher, que nunca vi na vida, entrou por ela; segurava uma prancheta. Tentei me levantar, então percebi que minhas mãos e pés estavam amarrados na cadeira. O teste era tão doloroso a ponto de precisarem deste método?

A mulher observou meus movimentos atentamente, como se estivesse me estudando, sem sentimentos em seu olhar.

― Vamos ao resultado de seus testes ― disse, desviando o olhar para a folha em branco em cima da prancheta.

O que ela veria em uma folha branca? Por que meus resultados seriam divulgados em privado? Eles sempre faziam uma lista e divulgavam do lado de fora do corredor. Eu nunca participei disto antes, nem tive irmãos que participassem, mas já ouvi falar sobre algumas coisas. Apenas coisas, nada sobre o que teria que enfrentar no teste.

― Sem facção ― ela disse, dando um sorriso.

― O quê? ― consegui fazer a minha voz sair, embora ela parecesse estranha para mim ― Deve haver algum engano.

Eu sabia que era impossível haver enganos com aquela máquina, mas olhei para o monitor, esperando algum sinal de que estivesse quebrado. Então vi um reflexo nos espelhos que me rodeavam, eram os meus pais me olhando acusatoriamente.

― Sem facção.

― Sem facção.

― Sem facção.

Levou apenas um segundo para eu perceber que não estava mais sentada, mas, sim, deitada sobre um tecido. Levantei-me rapidamente, abrindo os olhos no ato. Demorou um pouco para que eu entendesse que aquilo tinha sido apenas um pesadelo, que eu estava deitada na rede de casa, a salvo.

O raios de sol batiam diretamente em meu rosto. Olhei para baixo e vi um livro caído. Devia ter caído no sono enquanto lia, tentando dispersar meus pensamentos do teste de aptidão; coisa que, claramente, não deu muito certo.

― Aeryn, o que faz aí fora? ― a voz de minha mãe soou pela janela aberta ― Venha se trocar!

Deixei escapar um gemido, antes de me ajeitar na rede, algo um pouco difícil por conta da saia longa. Eu era muito baixa, a prova disso era o elástico que ia até embaixo de meus seios, mas uma das regras da Amizade era usar roupas confortáveis, e aquela saia era bem confortável para mim, apesar das escorregadas da barra e dos meus tropeços ocasionais.

Desci para os chuveiros e tomei um banho gelado, a única temperatura, na realidade. Seria loucura instalar aquecedores quando a Amizade passava a maior parte do tempo morrendo de calor. Troquei a saia amarela por uma verde, e a regata vermelha por uma laranja. Eram as únicas cores que podíamos usar. Cada facção tinha as suas, mas a Amizade era a que tinha mais variedade. A minha bota marrom era minha única companheira, nós não tínhamos muitas opções de calçados, por trabalhar no campo. As bainhas das saias eram sujas de terra, apesar de terem sido lavadas tantas vezes.

Quando desci as escadas, entendi porque minha mãe tinha parado de me chamar: ela já tinha ido. Peguei a minha mochila e apressei-me para o refeitório. Onde comíamos era ao ar livre; desagradável no verão, por causa das moscas.

A fazenda era um lugar agradável para se viver; havia paz, a principal característica de nossa facção. Infelizmente, havia algo dentro de mim que dizia que aquele não era o meu lugar, e esse pensamento cresceu durante as últimas semanas, com a aproximação do teste.

Peguei a bandeja e caminhei junto com a fila, pedindo o que queria comer e sendo servida pelos voluntários. Assim que já tinha meu café da manhã, procurei meus pais pela multidão e me juntei a eles, assim que consegui encontrá-los.

― Dorminhoca ― riu meu pai, levantando-se para me dar um abraço.

― Deve estar nervosa com o teste de aptidão ― disse a minha mãe ― Mas não se preocupe, querida, vai dar tudo certo.

Pensei em lhes contar o meu pesadelo, mas era um medo idiota. Cada fase do teste existia para eliminar uma facção, seria impossível serem eliminadas todas. Ou não? Decidi não pensar aquilo por ora, me concentrando em minha tangerina.

― Não quis comer o pão? ― perguntou meu pai. Seu tom de voz sugeria casualidade, mas o cenho franzido mostrava preocupação.

― Não estou com tanta fome ― respondi, sem entender a sua reação ― Quem vai dar carona hoje?

― Nicholas se ofereceu ― respondeu minha mãe ― Não se esqueça da sua identidade. Sem ela...

― Eu sei! Preciso dela para voltar ― disse, revirando os olhos.

Terminei de comer, me despedi dos meus pais com um abraço e fui caminhando junto com alguns outros garotos da minha idade, esperando pela passagem da caminhonete de Nicholas.

Nossa comunidade era afastada das outras, e isso era um empecilho para, por exemplo, ir ao colégio, que dividíamos com as outras facções. Ele não era tão longe, mas estava do outro lado do muro. Por isso, algumas pessoas se ofereciam para nos levar. Carros eram raros naqueles dias, mas nós precisávamos deles. De qualquer forma, o modelo mais famoso por ali era a caminhonete, bem mais espaçosa e resistente à terra do que os mais atuais designados pela Erudição.

Paramos de caminhar próximos à estrada de terra que se estendia até a barreira, que nos separava da cidade de Chicago. Nicholas não demorou a nos alcançar, dentro de seu tão amado transporte.

― Quem vem na frente? ― perguntou, abrindo a porta sem grandes dificuldades, já que não tinha tranca. Quando se vive na Amizade, ninguém se preocupa de ter algo roubado.

― Eu passo ― disse, trocando um olhar com os meus colegas.

Assim que disse isso, apoiei-me na cerca, que nos impedia de cair dali de trás, e peguei impulso para subir, tentando não deixar a minha saia subir demais e expor coisas que não se deve expor. Sentei-me no banco improvisado e os outros logo me seguiram, sendo Soren obrigado a sentar-se ao lado do motorista.

Não era preconceito com ele, nós gostávamos muito dele, mas sentar-se atrás era mais emocionante. Sentir o vento nos cabelos, o cheiro das plantações, ter a visão da enorme fazenda onde morávamos... Era algo insubstituível, e me fazia esquecer do embrulho no meu estômago por andar de carro.

― Então... Está chegando, né? ― Austin tentou puxar assunto, e eu entendi que ele se referia ao teste.

― Pois é... ― murmurei.

O assunto não se estendeu para além disso. Era patético isso estar acontecendo, éramos da facção da amizade, mas mal conseguíamos manter uma conversa. O problema era que o teste de aptidão estava bem fresco em nossas memórias, embora ainda não tivesse acontecido. Apostaria que não tinha sido a única a ter pesadelos...

Quando o silêncio se tornou insuportável demais para ser sustentado, Eleonore começou a cantar uma música acústica. A letra me lembrou das noites em que passávamos todos em volta da fogueira, cantando e dançando. Noites que, agora, eram distantes para nós. Embora fingíssemos muito bem, ninguém estava no clima para isso.

A caminhonete parou por um momento, e não foi preciso olhar por cima do teto para saber o que tinha acontecido. Era apenas a verificação que os membros da Audácia faziam todas as vezes que saíamos e entrávamos na cidade, algo desnecessário. As portas foram abertas e Nicholas voltou a dirigir na velocidade em que estávamos antes, agora não demoraria muito para chegarmos ao colégio.

Olhei para as portas se fechando novamente, a tranca invisível para os desse lado, talvez para evitar fugas. As paredes que nos dividiam eram grandes, mas não maiores que as que cercavam toda Chicago. O que tinha do outro lado? Mais uma cidade dividida por facções? Ou não tinha nada além da nossa cidade?

Não fiquei perdida em pensamentos por muito tempo, Eleonore parou de cantar, assim que alcançamos a rua do colégio. Ela o fazia muito bem, mas pensava que isso perturbava a paz das pessoas de outras facções, algo inaceitável para a nossa.

Como fui a primeira a entrar, fui a última a sair. Austin me ajudou a descer, e eu dei-lhe um abraço de agradecimento, antes de seguirmos até o edifício.

― Obrigada, Nick ― agradeceu Eleonore, antes que a nossa carona seguisse caminho.

Às vezes eu sentia falta de ter algum irmão. Na Amizade, éramos todos como irmãos, mas não era a mesma coisa. Seria um peso a menos em meus ombros, considerando que, se eu escolhesse outra facção, ele poderia escolher a Amizade. E, então, eu não me sentiria tão culpada, e meus pais não estariam tão sós. Mas, é claro, tinha a opção de ele tomar outra decisão...

― Tem aula de que agora? ― perguntou Soren.

― História das Facções ― respondi sem precisar olhar meus horários.

― Boa sorte ― disse Austin.

Nenhum deles me acompanhava nessa, então eu segui pelo corredor sozinha.


	2. CAPÍTULO DOIS

Apesar de tudo, eu passei as minhas primeiras aulas da manhã muito bem. Sendo uma integrante da Amizade, eu deveria estar acompanhada de pessoas ao meu redor, mas esse era o motivo pelo qual eu sentia que não me encaixava ali. Eu tinha grandes dificuldades para iniciar uma conversa com uma pessoa; portanto, tinha dificuldade para fazer amigos.

Muitas vezes, eu me sentia solitária. Porém, logo eu chegava na fazenda e esse sentimento se dispersava. As outras pessoas também deviam sentir que eu era estranha e, por isso, não se aproximavam enquanto estávamos na cidade. Austin e Eleonore eram legais, mas não tínhamos a amizade tão invejada que eu via entre membros de facções como, por exemplo, a Audácia.

Realmente muito irônico para alguém de minha facção. Eu parecia com os abnegados, sempre quietos em seus cantos. Sentavam-se na mesma mesa, mas não se esforçavam para puxar assunto, já que isso exigiria, teoricamente, falar de si próprios, coisa que eles detestavam.

Estava indo em direção ao refeitório quando vi duas garotas discutindo. Uma era da Franqueza; a outra, da Audácia. Eu deveria ter ignorado e seguido para a mesa com os meus amigos, mas isso não era algo que alguém da Amizade, que prezava a paz, deveria fazer.

Elas aumentaram o volume da voz, chamando a atenção dos que estavam indo para o mesmo caminho que eu e, até mesmo, dos que já estavam lá dentro.

― Ei! ― aproximei-me, tocando no ombro da garota da Audácia. Péssima ideia.

― Não me toque ― a garota deu um tapa forte na minha mão, afastando-a de onde estava.

Outro motivo pelo qual não me identifico com minha facção: falta de paciência.

― O que houve? ― perguntei, respirando fundo para ignorar a grosseria da garota.

― Acho que você não deveria se intrometer no que não é da sua conta ― disse a garota da Franqueza. Seu olhar não demonstrava repúdio ou raiva, era apenas a forma de sua facção agir: dizer sempre a verdade, não importa o quanto magoe. E, confesso, era uma qualidade que eu admirava.

― É, garota! Vai lá com o pessoal da sua laia, se drogar e cantar musiquinhas de ciranda ― disse a outra, dando um sorriso debochado.

Naquele momento, senti meu sangue ferver por baixo de minha pele.

― O que você disse? ― perguntei, tentando manter minha expressão calma.

― Acho que a maconha afetou a sua mente ― voltou a debochar, esquecendo completamente da menina com a qual brigava até pouco tempo.

_Harmonia pacífica. Entendimento mútuo. Relacionamento pacífico._

― O que foi? Perdeu a língua?

_Paz. Acordo. Cordialidade. Confiança. Auto-suficiência._

― Já chega, Elspeth ― a garota da Franqueza disse, desviando o foco dela.

_Perdão. Bondade..._

Eu não pensei em nada disso quando acertei minha mão aberta na cara dela.

Não precisava me virar para saber que tinha vários olhares incrédulos sobre as minhas costas, mas eu não me importei nem um pouco com isso. Eu estava cansada de ter que aturar as pessoas debochando de mim, de ter que aturar grosserias sem poder dizer qualquer coisa, tendo que aguentar tudo calada.

Senti uma mão me puxando para o outro lado e agradeci silenciosamente a ela, pois não queria ver quando Elspeth se recuperasse do choque e partisse para cima de mim.

* * *

Estava sentada no sofá de casa, olhando atentamente para as minhas mãos, tentando ignorar o olhar de decepção que minha mãe desprendia.

― O que foi aquilo? ― meu pai perguntou, por fim.

― Ela falou da nossa facção... ― murmurei.

― Acho que o colégio deveria dar mais importância aos manifestos ― interrompeu minha mãe ― Lembra da auto-suficiência?

― Mãe, eu... ― tentei falar.

― “A opinião dos outros não podem te fazer mal” ― recitou.

― Não é tão simples assim, ok?

― Eu sei que não é, mas você precisa se esforçar.

Meu pai finalmente me olhou, pela primeira vez desde que voltei do colégio.

― Você não comeu o pão ― lembrou-se, como se isso importasse no momento.

Minha mãe desviou o olhar de mim para ele, e eu esperei que ela surtasse com ele por um comentário tão besta, mas ela manteve o rosto impassível.

― O que a droga desse pão tem a ver? ― perguntei, sem me estressar, de fato.

― Não seja grosseira ― bronqueou minha mãe.

― Soro da paz ― disse meu pai ― O pão tem um soro para impedir que vocês briguem, e você não o comeu hoje.

― Eu não o comi várias vezes ― defendi-me.

― Mas hoje você bateu em uma garota ― retrucou minha mãe.

― Eu estava defendendo a uma pessoa. A Amizade deveria ser sobre isso ― disse.

― Defenda sem agredir... ― disse meu pai, desta vez ― Nosso lema também é a paz.

― Impossível defender sendo gentil ― murmurei.

Meus pais não disseram mais nada, mas seus olhares já diziam tudo. Finalmente, estavam começando a entender que eu não pertencia àquela facção.

― A Amizade também se trata de perdoar ― disse minha mãe, agachando-se perto de mim ― Embora muitas vezes seja difícil. Eu te perdoo, mas não deixe de comer o pão, está bem?

Eu concordei com a cabeça e o olhar dela pareceu se transformar completamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Queria ter essa habilidade de perdão... De esquecer.

― Eu também te perdoo ― secundou meu pai, mas soou como obrigação ― Vá ajudar a sua avó!

“É só isso?” perguntei-me. Eles deveriam seguir o protocolo e me darem o soro da paz. Talvez não o fizessem porque já tinha se passado bastante tempo desde o acontecido.

― Onde ela está? ― perguntei, por fim.

― Na horta ― respondeu minha mãe, pegando sua bolsa de costura.

Eu passei o resto da tarde com um ancinho ou enxada em minhas mãos. Não encontrei minha avó, então resolvi tirar as folhas caídas das árvores de cima das plantações.

Quando estava revirando a terra vazia, vislumbrei um casal correndo para dentro do pomar. Eles pareciam felizes, embora as roupas da Amizade ajudassem nisso. O verde camuflando-se no meio das plantações altas, um ótimo lugar para dar uns amassos, ou isso suponho.

O único quesito para namorar na Amizade era que os pais aceitassem. Assim, ninguém teria que se estressar. Prestei atenção neles por mais alguns momentos, antes de desaparecerem pelo caminho. Eles pareciam jovens, mas não com 16 anos. Se tivessem essa idade, sofreriam com a incerteza de um futuro juntos. Não conhecemos sequer nossos melhores amigos quando se trata da escolha de nossas facções.

O pensamento das facções me lembrou de quando era pequena, e a opção de deixar a fazenda nem passava por minha cabeça. Dentre as profissões que tínhamos disponíveis, ser música ou pintora eram as opções que sempre me chamaram a atenção. Pintora foi até os meus 6 anos, depois veio minha paixão pelos instrumentos musicais. Lembro-me de que meus pais prometeram que iriam me dar um violão, depois da Cerimônia de Escolha. Agora, mesmo que eles se lembrassem disto, eu duvidava que seria como, um dia, eu sonhei.

― Troque esta roupa, querida ― minha tia apareceu, passando a mão por minha testa suada ― Já está quase na hora do culto.

Larguei a enxada encostada na parede, do lado de fora da minha casa. Entrei sem dar de cara com alguém, e fui até meu quarto, trocar de roupa. As minhas roupas eram todas do mesmo estilo: regata e saia longa. Às vezes, um casaco simples por cima da regata. A única coisa que mudava era a cor das peças.

Perguntava-me o que Deus pensava sobre a minha dúvida, sobre a minha vontade de ir para outra facção, sobre eu não me encaixar ali. Quem sabe toda aquela história de facções fosse algo contra ao que Deus acreditava, sobre todos sermos iguais.

― Aeryn! ― ouvi o grito de minha mãe tirar-me de meus pensamentos.

“Que Ele me perdoe” pensei, antes de sair do quarto.


	3. CAPÍTULO TRÊS

― Relaxe ― disse uma mulher da Abnegação, enquanto eu tentava me ajeitar na cadeira dura de metal.

― Não é tão simples assim ― murmurei.

Ela aproximou-se com uma agulha enorme nas mãos. Contive um gemido ao ver o tamanho daquilo. Não tinha medo de agulhas, mas aquela era terrorífica.

― Relaxe ― repetiu a mulher, passando um pano úmido em um ponto de meu pescoço ― Não doerá.

― Sempre dizem isso ― choraminguei, antes da ponta entrar por minha pele.

A mulher sumiu, assim que separou-se de mim. Seguia sentada na cadeira, mas rodeada de espelhos. Levantei-me, levemente confusa. Olhei em volta, só vendo meu reflexo. Quando me virei novamente, a cadeira tinha sumido. Provavelmente, ficaria tonta por tanto dar voltas, mas virei-me novamente.

À minha frente, tinha duas bandejas. Uma com um pedaço de carne e outra com uma faca.

― Escolha ― uma voz disse.

Olhei em volta, mas não vi ninguém.

― Escolha ― a voz insistiu, urgente.

Senti uma sensação de pânico e peguei a carne, apressadamente, sem parar para pensar no quão ridícula foi minha escolha. Mas não iriam pôr algo que me machucasse, certo?

Logo que peguei o pedaço, as bandejas sumiram. Virei-me, sentindo-me observada, e dei de cara com um grande cachorro. Ele aproximou-se de mim, mostrando os seus dentes com ferocidade. Instintivamente, mostrei-lhe o pedaço de carne, erguendo-a na frente de meu rosto, longe o suficiente dele.

Ao ver a comida, ele fechou a boca, mantendo os olhos nela, sentando-se como um cão adestrado. Contive um sorriso, sempre gostei de cães.

― Fique sentado! ― mandei, aproximando-me dele aos poucos.

Ele parecia querer pular, mas manteve-se como estava. Não quis arriscar muito mais, então dei-lhe na boca. O seu dente canino roçou em meu dedo polegar, rasgando a pele levemente. Afastei-me no mesmo momento, mas ele estava ocupado demais para notar.

Não queria saber o que aconteceria quando ele perdesse sua distração, mas esperava que isso criasse uma empatia entre nós. Não tive tempo para descobrir o que aconteceria.

― Cachorrinho! ― ouvi a voz de uma criança gritar.

― Não! ― gritei para ela, procurando-a com o olhar.

O cachorro esqueceu-se da carne, rosnando e correndo para a direção dela. Corri o mais rápido que pude, ultrapassando-o. Joguei-me na frente da criança, ficando vulnerável ao cachorro, uma verdadeira burrice.

Senti o hálito dele em meu pescoço e, então, tudo sumiu ao meu redor. Não senti mais a criança em meus braços e nem o cão por trás de mim. Fui levada para a frente, e entendi que estava em um ônibus.

― Você conhece a este homem? ― perguntou um homem, seu rosto escondido pelo jornal que segurava. a capa mostrando um rosto familiar, para mim ― O conhece?

Sua raiva alertou-me imediatamente. Eu não queria briga e, revelar que o conhecia de algum lugar, pioraria a situação.

― Não ― respondi.

― Mentira! Por favor ― agora ele suplicava, mas não conseguia ver seu rosto, então não sabia se era real ― Ele fez coisas ruins para mim. Você o conhece?

― Já disse que não o conheço ― insisti.

Tudo ao meu redor sumiu, e eu estava novamente sentada na cadeira.

― Muito obrigada ― agradeceu a mulher, recolhendo alguns fios ― Espere pelo seu resultado na sala de espera.

Levantei-me, zonza. Procurei por um sinal em seu rosto, mas ela permanecia impassível, preparando tudo para a chegada do próximo. Fechei a porta silenciosamente atrás de mim. Olhei pelo corredor, mas ele estava vazio e quieto. Segui para a porta de onde entrei, e fui para junto dos meus.

― Como foi? ― perguntei a Austin, ele parecia decididamente pálido.

― Bem ― respondeu ― E você?

― Bem ― repeti, sorrindo fracamente.

― Quantas pessoas você pensam que restam para podermos ir? ― perguntou Eleonore, sentando-se ao meu lado.

― Acho que várias ― respondi.

― Não estou me sentindo muito bem... ― murmurou Austin, mas não era necessário ele dizer isso para perceber.

― Calma! Vai ficar tudo bem! ― disse Eleonore, ajeitando-se para passar a mão nas costas dele.

Com o carinho repentino, ele pulou na cadeira, alerta. Eleonore corou, afastando sua mão, imediatamente.

― Desculpe, estou nervoso ― ele disse, sem olhar para nós.

Olhei para a fileira de cadeiras na frente, estava se esvaziando. A porta não parava de abrir; fosse para as pessoas irem, fosse para elas voltarem.

Depois do que pareceu um século, as pessoas que aplicaram os testes, inclusive a mulher da Abnegação que aplicou o meu, apareceram no espaço entre a fileira de espera e a porta do corredor.

― Diremos os seus resultados em voz alta ― avisou um homem da Erudição ― Cada um de nós dirá o nome dos que testamos.

― Mischa Altreider ― um homem da Abnegação começou ― Franqueza.

― Arley Oppitz ― seguiu uma da Audácia ― Audácia.

Assim, a lista seguiu. Ouvi os nomes de Austin, Soren e Eleonore serem ditos. Só Soren deu Abnegação, mas Austin e Eleonore deram Amizade. Apesar disso, Austin permaneceu olhando para o chão. Teria pensado melhor nisso, se meu nome não tivesse sido chamado.

― Aeryn Mitchell ― a mulher, que me testou, disse ― Amizade.

Soltei um suspiro pela boca aberta. Era um sentimento estranho de conforto e decepção. Eu queria sair da minha própria facção? O resultado já dizia a quem eu pertencia, mas eu tinha o direito de escolher. Todos tinham esse direito, todos podiam escolher na Cerimônia de Escolha.

* * *

Naquela noite, nenhum garoto ou garota de 16 anos foi obrigado a fazer serviço, fosse nas cozinhas, plantações ou mesmo em suas casas. Aproveitei este tempo em paz para tomar uma chuveirada. Não por calor, mas para ter tempo para pensar, sem que ninguém viesse me incomodar. Infelizmente, a Amizade acreditava em economia de recursos naturais. Portanto, os chuveiros só ficavam ligados por 5 minutos. Mais um motivo para me sentir excluída daquele lugar, eu nunca conseguia terminar a tempo.

― Certo ― murmurei para mim mesma, sem mover um braço para começar a me lavar ― Audácia, Amizade, Erudição, Franqueza e Abnegação...

“Audácia: eu não sou corajosa o suficiente, embora seja impaciente e impulsiva. Abnegação: é muito parecida com a Amizade, e não consigo viver apenas para os outros” comecei a refletir, duas facções foram eliminadas com facilidade. O problema era as três restantes.

Eu não me sentia parte da Amizade. Talvez tivesse uma parte hesitante dentro de mim porque eu tinha nascido lá, peguei algumas características, isso fazia com que a Cerimônia de Escolha fosse difícil para todos.

A Erudição não me desagradava ao todo, a busca pelo conhecimento... E me irritava de verdade quando eu dizia algo e as pessoas não me entendiam, me irritava quando as pessoas eram preguiçosas quanto aos deveres.

Senti o coração bater mais forte. Essa seria a minha facção para o resto de minha vida? Eu escolheria a Erudição? E, então, comecei a imaginar a minha vida e percebi que não poderia estar lá. Eu respondendo errado a uma pergunta, a professora me bronqueando e os meus colegas rindo de mim, debochando. Nunca consegui aguentar a pressão... E sabia que, se não fosse inteligente o suficiente, seria obrigada a trabalhos braçais ou mesmo virar uma sem facção. Nenhuma das duas opções me agradava. Erudição descartada.

Então, percebi que somente uma tinha sobrado.

A água parou de cair, deixando-me com o braço apoiado na parede.

Franqueza.


	4. CAPÍTULO QUATRO

― Tem certeza de que está bem, querida? ― perguntou a minha mãe, ajeitando o meu cabelo ― Não quer que eu prenda o seu cabelo?

Geralmente, a Amizade mantinha seus cabelos soltos, apesar do calor constante. Alguns membros ignoravam isso, argumentavam que a ideia era se sentir confortável, seja com roupas ou aparência. Em minha família, prendia-se o cabelo para datas importantes, e aquela era uma data importante.

― Está bem ― concordei, embora não gostasse da ideia.

― Rabo-de-cavalo ou... ― ela começou a perguntar, pegando o elástico.

― Pode ser uma trança ― interrompi-a.

Ela concordou com a cabeça, indo pegar mais um elástico.

Nesses dias, cada detalhe estava sendo uma comparação entre facções.

Quanto aos cabelos, por exemplo, as mulheres da Abnegação sempre tinham-nos presos em coques colados na cabeça. As mulheres da Erudição e Franqueza também os prendiam, mas não era uma ordem, já que vi várias com os cabelos soltos, fossem curtos ou longos.

Olhei para o meu reflexo no espelho, meu loiro sem graça na altura da cintura. Havia vezes em que pensava em corta-lo, para não ter que sofrer tanto com o calor. Agora eu não teria mais tanto o sol em cima de mim, mas ir para a cidade significaria mais calor, por causa do cimento. Seria uma ótima forma de me desapegar de vez de onde vim, embora não seria uma transição fácil.

Minha mãe voltou e eu calei minha mente, culpada, como se ela pudesse ler meus pensamentos. Ela trançava meus fios com habilidade, as mãos delicadas e carinhosas, seu olhar concentrado... Os pais nunca falam das facções de onde vêm, essa é uma regra geral. Mas, talvez hoje, pudéssemos conversas francamente.

― Você sempre foi da Amizade? ― perguntei, timidamente.

― Sim ― ela respondeu, sem se desconcentrar ― Mas seu pai não.

― De que facção... ― comecei a perguntar, mas minha tia entrou na sala e minha trança foi feita.

― Prontinho, querida ― minha mãe sorriu, fazendo um carinho em meu ombro, para não bagunçar meu cabelo.

― É melhor irmos! Será um longo caminho ― minha tia se pronunciou.

Não prestei atenção às despedidas enquanto nos afastávamos da fazenda. Naquele momento, a última coisa que queria pensar era aonde eu estava indo e o que estava prestes a fazer. No entanto, uma dúvida me assolou: por que meu teste tinha dado Amizade?

***

Tivemos que esperar um pouco para conseguir ter o elevador vazio para nós. Consideramos a opção de subir as escadas, como os da Abnegação, mas eram 20 lances até o andar da sala. Apesar de trabalharmos na terra, muitos de nós não costumávamos carregar peso.

Sentei-me no meio de toda a massa amarela, vermelha, verde e laranja. Do nosso lado direito, uma massa cinza; do lado esquerdo, a massa azul da Erudição e, logo ao lado dela, a massa preta e branca da Franqueza. Como não consegui alcançar a visão pela distância, supunha que a Audácia ficava do outro lado.

A cada ano, um líder de uma facção era escolhido para fazer o discurso de todos os anos. Naquele ano, era um cara tatuado da Audácia, o que só fez com que as palavras soassem forçadas demais para os meus ouvidos.

Na frente de todos nós, dentro do círculo formado pelas cadeiras, estava a mesa com os cinco ingredientes, cada qual representando uma facção. A água representava a Erudição, a pedra representava a Abnegação, a terra representava a Amizade, o vidro era a Franqueza e o carvão era a Audácia. Eu teria que cortar a palma de minha mão e deixar meu sangue bater em um daqueles recipientes.

Agora que estava ali, o meu pânico crescia. E se eu devesse mesmo ficar na Amizade? E se eu não fosse boa o suficiente, e me tornasse uma sem facção? Talvez tudo o que diziam sobre os sem facção fosse mentira, mas eu não era corajosa o suficiente para ir a caminho do incerto, sem saber o que iria encontrar.

A primeira garota a ser chamada, Mischa Altreider, derramou seu sangue por cima do vidro. Franqueza.

Olhei em volta enquanto outros nomes eram chamados. O sobrenome “A” pulou rapidamente para o “C”, o que me fez perceber que éramos o menor grupo de garotos de 16 anos em muito tempo. Talvez a Erudição até tivesse considerado que adiássemos um ano para as coisas voltarem ao normal. Se tivesse números iguais para cada facção, seríamos o que? 6 ou 7 para cada? Mas é claro que não haveria igualdade.

Audácia era a facção mais escolhida, já a Abnegação era a menos escolhida. Um contraste claro...

Quando Soren foi chamado, percebi que nunca soube o sobrenome dele, e era bem irônico descobrir agora, quando não compartilharíamos do mesmo ambiente tão cedo. Era Cooper.

― Aeryn Mitchell.

Ter um sobrenome com “M” era um pouco complicado. Se fosse na ordem alfabética, iria no meio. Se fosse em ordem alfabética inversa, iria no meio, do mesmo jeito.

Levantei-me, recebendo sorrisos encorajadores de minha família, o que só fez com que me sentisse pior, com que meu estômago embrulhasse.

O homem, que eu não fazia questão de saber o nome, ofereceu-me a faca, sorrindo debochadamente. Provavelmente, isso me faria ter vontade de lhe socar, mas ignorei essa vontade. Peguei a faca, tentando não tremer minha mão. Não precisava provar a alguém que era corajosa, mas queria me acalmar. Quanto mais nervosa ficasse, mais doeria o corte.

Dirigiu-se para perto dos recipientes, ignorando os olhares atrás de mim. Dei um beijo discreto na palma de minha mão, como se isso anestesiasse o local, e passei a ponta por ali, fechando os olhos com força para tentar ignorar a dor.

O sangue não demorou a alcançar a superfície, deixei a faca em cima da mesa e aproximei-me mais da mesa, querendo adiar este tempo o máximo possível. Estendi a mão direto, sem enrolações, não querendo arriscar que caísse uma gota no lugar errado.

A gota juntou-se às outras sobre a superfície invisível e transparente, e eu só podia pensar o quanto aquilo seria catastrófico dentro de uma pessoa (vários tipos de sangue misturados).

Ouvi aplausos da minha nova facção, e dirigi-me para lá, evitando levantar o olhar para a minha família. Afinal, “facção antes do sangue”, e quanto mais cedo eu me desapegasse, melhor seria.

― Seja bem-vinda à Franqueza, Aeryn ― a voz foi seguida por uma mão estendida, assim que eu sentei ao seu lado.

Ao levantar o olhar, reconheci imediatamente a garota, era a mesma que eu defendi de Elspeth. Apertei a mão dela de volta, embora não estivesse acostumada com um cumprimento tão frio.

― Obrigada ― murmurei, tentando passar despercebida enquanto outro nome era chamado.

― Karen ― ela murmurou de volta, antes de afastar nossas mãos e ajeitar-se na cadeira.

Senti meu rosto corar levemente, eu não tinha prestado atenção em quase ninguém ali.

― Oh! Não se preocupe com isso ― Karen pareceu perceber meu desconcerto ― A maioria fica nervoso demais para assimilar os nomes.

― Você não ― retruquei, um pouco espantada por ela saber ler tão bem o meu rosto.

― É ― ela concordou, sem parecer culpada por isso.

Seria tão bom conquistar essa confiança. A Amizade empregava a confiança para que não dessemos bola às ofensas dirigidas a nós. Entretanto, eu nunca consegui conquistá-la o suficiente, o que diziam sempre me afetou.

Nalla Scott, da minha mesma... Antiga facção, deixou seu sangue cair na água já vermelha pelas gotas anteriores. Alison Owl, mais tarde, foi pelo mesmo caminho. Desperdício de água... Senão me enganava, a Amizade recolhia a terra, depois da Cerimônia, e jogava de volta em seu lugar. Peguei-me imaginando os membros da Erudição comemorando seus novos recrutas, enquanto bebiam calmamente da jarra de água com sangue.

Karen me acordou de meu transe, segurando meu braço. A Audácia já tinha ido embora, correndo pelas escadarias, como faziam todos os anos. A Abnegação ficaria até que todos fossemos embora. A Erudição seguiria a pé até o lugar deles, que não era tão longe dali. A Amizade seguiria do mesmo modo que veio, com as caminhonetes.

Nós, da Franqueza, teríamos que pegar um ônibus. Por sorte, estava vazio. Sentei-me ao lado da minha nova amiga (se é que eu já podia chama-la assim), na cadeira ao lado da janela, e vi a paisagem passar, ansiando para chegar ao meu novo lar.


	5. CAPÍTULO CINCO

O caminho para o Merciless Mart foi curto, não era muito longe dali, e o motorista do ônibus não tinha mais onde parar, já que éramos os únicos ali. Olhei para trás e contei, éramos dez, o que já podia ser considerado uma vitória para a Franqueza, considerando o número total desse ano.

Tentei pensar em algo para puxar conversa, mas nada me veio à cabeça. Não era à toa que eu era péssima em fazer amigos, minhas vestes coloridas eram a lembrança constante deste fato. Pude ouvir os burburinhos de conversa atrás de nós, mas Karen permaneceu em silêncio, olhando para o ambiente através do vidro da porta.

O ônibus parou em frente ao meu novo lar e, ao me levantar da cadeira, pude ver uma mulher parada na frente do edifício. Ela tinha os olhos castanhos levemente puxados, os cabelos da mesma cor eram presos em um coque, vestia uma camiseta social branca e calças pretas, equilibrava-se em um salto alto da mesma cor das calças. O uso do salto era claramente opcional, já que a mulher não era pouco alta.

As conversas diminuíram, assim que descemos e chegamos perto da mulher.

― O meu nome é Trudie Kadletz, e eu serei responsável pelo treinamento de vocês ― ela apresentou-se, antes de virar de costas ― Acompanhem-me.

Seguimos atrás dela em silêncio, o céu já estava em um tom azul escuro.

Não agitei-me, pois nem uma facção começava o treinamento no mesmo dia da Cerimônia de Escolha. O primeiro dia era para reconhecimento de nosso novo lar e apresentação de algumas regras, como o toque de recolher.

O edifício todo parecia ser feito de vidro. Uma vez, vi uma imagem antiga sobre um lugar onde as pessoas faziam compras, chamado shopping. O Merciless Mart talvez fosse um lugar desses.

― Agora vocês irão se reunir junto aos outros para jantarem ― instruiu Trudie ― Como podem ver, o Merciless é um lugar cheio de salas, mas não se preocupem com isso, não demorarão a se acostumar. Muitos lugares não terão utilidade a vocês, mesmo quando se formarem.

― Um mapa seria mais fácil ― um dos garotos murmurou.

Trudie parou no mesmo instante, virando-se para nós, seu rosto inexpressivo.

― Quem disse isso? ― perguntou.

O garoto engoliu em seco, mas levantou o braço.

― Omissão é uma forma de mentira ― disse a instrutora ― Quando vocês contém uma expressão, um sentimento, um pensamento... Estão omitindo. Da próxima vez, fale mais alto, Todd.

Ela voltou a caminhar e, apesar do nosso torpor, precisamos segui-la para não nos perdermos.

― Como ela sabe o nome dele? ― murmurei para Karen.

― Quando você entra na Franqueza, aprende a ser observadora ― disse Karen ― E Todd não é transferido, apesar de parecer...

― Eu ouvi isso ― reclamou Todd, parecendo mal humorado. Seus amigos, porém, começaram a rir, sem se importar em esconder, e isso me lembrou o que Trudie disse. Nada de reprimir reações.

Deixei um sorriso tomar conta do meu rosto, contagiada pela risada dos garotos atrás de nós.

Depois de andar por tantos corredores e descer algumas escadas, chegamos ao enorme refeitório. Todd, Karen e mais alguns outros sorriram, conforme passamos pelas mesas. Provavelmente para seus familiares.

O modo de refeição ali era parecido com o da Amizade, mas não tinha pessoas por trás do balcão. E eu, aparentemente, não teria de me preocupar com as moscas no café da manhã.

― Você deve estar acostumada com comida cem por cento fresca ― disse Karen, repentinamente ― Senta aí! Eu vou pegar algo para comermos.

Antes que eu pudesse dizer algo, ela foi para o balcão. Contentei-me em me sentar na mesa em que Trudie nos deixou, antes de ir para junto de seus colegas de classe e superiores. Vi como Todd empurrava a Karen pelo ombro, o que a fez jogar um punhado de comida na direção dele, como vingança. Abaixei o rosto, rindo, quando vi um cara mais velho correr na direção deles.

― Duas crianças ― disse um dos amigos de Todd, sentando-se ao meu lado ― Meu nome é Steven.

― Aeryn ― apresentei-me.

― Vai pro lado ― reclamou uma morena com a bandeja, ao lado de Steven. Fui mais para o canto do banco e Steven me seguiu, dando espaço para ela. Reconheci-a da Cerimônia, Mischa Altreider.

― Ouvi dizer que os dormitórios são juntos ― disse Steven, fazendo uma balançada com as sobrancelhas.

― Com dez iniciandos, você queria o que? ― retrucou Mischa, começando a comer de seu prato.

― O que os da Amizade comem? ― ele perguntou, dirigindo sua atenção novamente para mim.

― Arroz, frango e milho. Tem comida natural também, mas o gosto é horrível ― respondi.

― Não comem carne? ― perguntou uma loira, sentando-se na frente de Mischa, ao mesmo tempo que um outro garoto.

― Só em ocasiões especiais ― dei de ombros ― Elas são para a cidade.

A garota parecia realmente perturbada pelo fato de eu não comer carne todos os dias. Atitude pontuada pelo pedaço de carne moída em seu prato.

― Eu não preciso da sua ajuda ― ouvi Karen resmungar para Todd, antes de colocar uma bandeja na minha frente e sentar-se no lugar ao lado do garoto.

― Parece que alguém vai ter que comer na outra mesa ― o garoto sem nome deu um sorriso debochado.

― As mesas não são presas no chão, sabia? ― retrucou Todd.

― Mas seu ego podia ser ― resmungou Karen, pegando no garfo.

Olhei para o meu prato e tentei não rir quando vi um pedaço de carne lá, o pessoal da Franqueza realmente gostava.

― Termina de comer logo para podermos pegar a sobremesa ― murmurou Karen, cúmplice.

― Termina muito rápido ― concordou Steven.

Olhei desconfiada para eles, e voltei a comer normalmente. O máximo de sobremesa que já tive foi uva, fiquei curiosa quanto a sobremesa daquela facção. Da minha nova facção.

Todd e Karen levantaram ao mesmo tempo, quando viram que as bandejas do balcão foram substituídas, e foram correndo em direção às novas. O resto de nós ficou onde estávamos, rindo deles.

― O que é isso? ― perguntei, rindo, quando Todd ganhou a corrida de volta para a nossa mesa e sentou-se no lugar em que Karen estava antes.

― Espere! Você nunca comeu sorvete? ― perguntou Mischa, incrédula.

― Ela é natureba ― disse Steven.

Eu nunca tinha feito isso, mas já vi membros da Audácia fazendo. Então, escondi o meu braço cuidadosamente nas costas dele, sem toca-lo, e peguei impulso, erguendo com força e rapidez, fazendo a minha palma dar com a parte de trás da cabeça dele.

Mischa engasgou da risada quando Steven deu de cara na mesa.

― Sorte sua que eu não tinha colocado o seu pote ainda ― observou Todd ― Ou tomaria banho de sorvete.

― Já que ele gosta tanto... ― dei de ombros, debochada, enquanto pegava um pedaço do meu com a colher.

― Vai ter volta ― reclamou Steven, mexendo no nariz com a mão.

― Olha lá o que você vai fazer ― ameaçou Karen.

O sorvete era rosa e o gosto era muito bom, percebi que o de todos tinha essa cor. Seria o único sabor ou era diferente a cada dia?

― Morango ― disse Karen, como se tivesse lido a minha mente.

― Bem melhor que a fruta, convenhamos ― brinquei.

Eles deram de ombros, e me perguntei se eles já tinham provado a fruta, sem conservantes ou coisas do tipo.

A conversa seguiu, até que todos do refeitório começaram a sair. Trudie veio até nós para nos instruir, embora alguns não precisassem.

― Deixem as coisas aí. Os empregados cuidarão disso ― disse, ao ver que eu já tomava a bandeja em minhas mãos ― Levarei-os para o dormitório. Geralmente, haveriam dois: para os transferidos e para os de casa. Não nego que fico feliz com o número de vocês, mas a divisão será desnecessária.

Fiquei mais aliviada ao saber que ficaria perto de Karen.

― Tem algumas mudas de roupa em cima de suas camas. Mais tarde poderão trocar, caso não lhe agradem ― continuou ― Caso desejem, fiquem à vontade para dormir com as roupas que estão, mas, de manhã, o uso será obrigatório. O toque de recolher é a partir de agora, às 21. Não é um toque opcional. Só poderão circular pelos corredores com a permissão e acompanhamento de um instrutor, ou quando ocorrer alguma atividade neste horário.

Seguimos por vários corredores e subimos dois lances de escada, antes de encontrarmos com a simples porta que abrigava o enorme dormitório, cheio de beliches.

― Fico na parte de cima ― Karen pronunciou-se e correu para um dos beliches, antes mesmo que Trudie pudesse se despedir, recebendo um olhar repreensor desta.

― Boa noite a todos ― ela acenou a cabeça para o restante de nós ― Serão acordados às 9 da manhã para começarem o seu treinamento. Sejam pontuais!

Fui para a parte debaixo do beliche em que Karen se apossou, encontrando as roupas da Franqueza, mas preferindo permanecer com as minhas. Um dos garotos, evidentemente transferido da Audácia, foi para um dos dois pequenos banheiros dali, trocar de roupa. Abstive-me a ir no outro, dei um chute na parte de cima como um “boa noite” a Karen, antes de virar na cama e cair no sono.


	6. CAPÍTULO SEIS

― O treinamento será dividido em 5 fases, por assim dizer ― Trudie andava de um lado para o outro, batendo palmas periodicamente para acordar algum de nós ― Primeira fase: expressões e reações. Em nossos interrogatórios criminais, usamos uma substância chamada de soro da verdade, que impede a pessoa de mentir, ela dirá a primeira verdade que lhe vier à cabeça.

“Isso facilita tudo” pensei.

Todos estávamos de pé, divididos em duas filas indianas, uma diante da outra. À minha frente, estava Karen. Trudie não caminhava no meio, caminhava ao redor da estranha formação. Tive a impressão de que estávamos assim para nos encarar, e a finalidade da primeira fase meio que confirmou este meu pensamento.

― Contudo ― Trudie parou atrás de Mischa ―, o uso do soro só é permitido durante os interrogatórios. E, quando houver uma falta da reserva, a nossa melhor arma será o conhecimento. O seu corpo reage quando você mente. Cada um tem uma reação diferente... Por isso, estamos aqui agora, organizados dessa forma. Considerem isso como um exercício. Você vai identificar se a pessoa está dizendo a verdade ou mentindo. Se estiver mentindo e a pessoa pensar que é verdade, você levará o ponto. Se a mentira for descoberta, o outro levará o ponto. Comecem!

― Senhora ― Mischa virou-se ― E as outras fases?

― Paciência, Mischa ― disse Trudie, sorrindo de lado. Percebi que ela não nos chamava pelo sobrenome, sempre pelo primeiro nome. Qual o objetivo daquilo? ― Por ora, se concentre no exercício.

Dei um passo em direção à Karen, fixando meus olhos nos dela, o coração batendo forte pela mentira ainda não dita. Mantivemo-nos quietas e paradas, nos observando, o som dos saltos de Trudie ecoando pelo chão da sala, junto dos murmúrios de nossos colegas.

― Eu nunca minto ― disse Karen, com segurança.

Desviei o olhar dos seus olhos para me concentrar em suas mãos.

― Mentira ― deixei um sorriso de canto escapar, levantando meu olhar novamente, antes que ela percebesse o seu ponto fraco.

Ela me olhou chocada, olhando para baixo, sem encontrar o que procurava.

― Talvez diga a verdade na maioria das vezes, mas já mentiu alguma vez na vida ― eu disse, segura.

― Um a zero, Karen ― ouvimos a voz de Trudie, fazendo-a bufar.

― Sua vez ― disse Karen, cruzando os braços e levantando uma de suas sobrancelhas.

Eu olhei ao redor, entendia que aquilo servia para que não fossemos enganados, mas estávamos na sede da Franqueza, a facção da verdade. Pelo que eu sabia, não se podia mentir, não importando a situação. Ser educada era somente uma forma de suavizar a verdade, ou seja, uma enganação. A lista de formas de mentira era tão grande quanto deveria ser as formas de autocomplacência da Abnegação.

“Eu não vou mentir” pensei, decidida.

― Eu nasci em Agosto ― disse, procurando algo mais interessante para dizer.

Karen me observou de cima a baixo, em silêncio.

― Verdade ― decidiu, embora não parecesse segura.

― Um a um ― disse Trudie.

Era incrível como a nossa instrutora conseguia se concentrar em cinco pares ao mesmo tempo.

― Você não parece leonina ― disse Karen, surpresa.

― E você não parece geminiana ― pontuei. Certamente, essa foi a coisa que mais lhe surpreendeu.

Trudie me lançou um olhar analítico, supus que tinha feito algo certo. Afinal, tinha que ser observadora para estar naquela facção.

― O meu teste deu Erudição ― disse Karen.

― Verdade ― disse.

“Dois a um”.

― Eu me sinto livre aqui ― eu disse.

― Verdade.

“Dois a dois”. Não planejava dizer uma mentira, então ficaríamos empatadas por um tempo, até que eu não encontrasse uma mentira nela.

― Eu tive uma queda pelo Todd quando tinha 10 anos ― disse Karen, me fazendo dar uma gargalhada e os outros pararem seus exercícios.

― Continuando! ― Trudie pôs os grupos em ordem, exceto Todd, que olhava fixamente para Karen, que mantinha o olhar em mim.

― Mentira ― disse e, logo depois, murmurei ― Meia verdade não conta!

― Boa sorte para descobrir o que é verdade e o que é mentira ― ela retrucou.

― Tática perfeita, Aeryn ― Trudie pousou ao meu lado, colocando uma de suas mãos em meu ombro ― Mas diga ao menos uma mentira. Tem minha permissão, é um exercício para isso.

― Não me sinto confortável mentindo ― disse.

― Sim, mas Karen precisa observar como reage à isso. E não conseguirá se você sempre disser a verdade.

Frustrei-me levemente por minha tática ter sido descoberta, mas ela estava certa.

― Eu... ― hesitei, tentando pensar em algo ― Gosto de usar calças.

Não entendi o objetivo daquilo, já que era óbvio que eu ia mentir. Trudie lançou um olhar objetivo para Karen, que prestou atenção em mim. Talvez fosse os meus olhos, que piscavam demais, ou a minha expressão, mas ela identificou como eu mentia, assim como eu fiz com ela.

― Mentira ― ela disse, retornando o olhar de Trudie, antes de voltar-se novamente para mim ― Não gosta de mostrar as pernas, mas as calças te fazem se sentir presa.

Eu sempre fui um livro aberto, mas agora estava livre para ser lida, praticamente. Rapidamente, dirigi meus olhos para a saia preta, pouco acima do joelho, que me deram para colocar.

― Providenciarei uma meia calça para você mais tarde ― prometeu Trudie ― Não será o mesmo que usar uma saia longa, mas não usamos esse tipo de roupa aqui. Usamos algo mais... Formal.

Assenti com a cabeça, concordando e agradecendo, silenciosamente. Não estava retendo uma ação, estava com preguiça de falar.

Ela afastou-se, indo para as outras duplas e continuamos em nosso jogo. Eu sempre dizendo a verdade, embora Karen estivesse com pé atrás sobre mim, e ela jogando mentiras de vez em quando.

Trudie fez com que trocássemos de par e, com isso, eu descobri o nome dos outros.

Nolan e Jesse foram transferidos da Audácia, dava para perceber pelas tatuagens, enquanto que Pacey tinha cara de ser da Erudição. A garota loira se chamava Reilly, e tinha uma morena chamada Petal. Eu não tinha ideia de qual facção elas tinham vindo, ou se já eram de lá, mas da Audácia que não era.

Depois de uma longa tarde, tentando descobrir formas de enganar o outro e frases a se dizer (os garotos diziam coisas nojentas e inapropriadas, fazendo com que Trudie intervisse volta e meia).

― Muito bem! ― Trudie bateu as palmas uma vez ― A primeira fase não acabou exatamente, sempre voltaremos um pouco para ela. Entretanto, começamos uma parte mais... Didática do nosso treinamento.

Evitei soltar um gemido de frustração. Teríamos que estudar as leis.

Meus temores foram confirmados quando Trudie pegou apostilas em cima de uma mesa e distribuiu para nós.

― São até que pequenas... ― disse Karen, casualmente.

Lancei um olhar fuzilante para ela, enquanto virava a capa.

― Existe diversas leis, mas vamos com calma ― disse Trudie, como resposta a Karen ― Essas são as principais, e será importante saber sobre cada lacuna delas. A terceira fase irá testar o quanto vocês sabem das leis. Preparem-se, pois não planejo pegar leve e, muito menos, esperar a terceira fase para lhes testar.

― Ou seja, ela vai perguntar a qualquer hora do dia ― disse Mischa, com a apostila fechada. Pacey, ao seu lado, já começava a ler, o que confirmava minhas suspeitas.

― Estão liberados. Vão ao seu dormitório e leiam a apostila ― disse Trudie, com um sorriso, virando-se para a mesa novamente.

Karen me puxou rapidamente pelo braço, e eu não entendi sua ansiedade.

― Ela nos deixou sair sem acompanhamento ou é impressão minha? ― perguntou Reilly.

― Você só percebeu isso agora? ― perguntou Karen, incrédula.

― Temos que ir para o quarto estudar ― disse Pacey.

― Vão se quiserem, eu quero tomar um ar ― ela retrucou.

― Vão se meter em problemas ― disse Petal.

― Divirtam-se olhando para as paredes ― Todd apoiou a Karen.

Algo neles me fazia desconfiar de qual era a mentira na frase que ela disse antes.

― Vamos! ― Nolan apressou-se a nos acompanhar.


	7. CAPÍTULO SETE

Caminhei junto com o grupo, meio indecisa se estava fazendo o certo. Sentamo-nos em cima de uns muros que impediam a terra, debaixo de árvores, de se espalharem pelo chão de pedra da praça. Olhei para trás, o Merciless Mart não estava mais visível, quase nos aproximávamos da sede da Erudição.

― Onde ficam os adultos nessa hora? ― perguntei, voltei meu olhar para nós.

― Relaxa! Só vamos ficar por um tempo ― disse Todd, revirando os olhos.

― Eles ficam presos em suas salas, resolvendo as coisas ― disse Karen, dando de ombros.

― Você fuma! ― gritei quando vi Todd tirar um cigarro de dentro do casaco.

― Ei! Se acalma! Isso é normal! ― disse Todd, relaxado.

― Me acalmar? Agora entendi por que queria vir aqui ― olhei-o acusatoriamente.

― Tá agindo feito uma Careta ― disse Nolan, pegando um cigarro de Todd.

“Careta” era como as pessoas da Abnegação eram chamadas, principalmente pelo pessoal da Audácia.

― Talvez eu aja como uma mesmo ― desafiei-o.

― Qual é, Aeryn! ― exclamou Karen, acendendo o cigarro de Todd.

― Melhor nem perguntar se ela quer, ou irá dar o mesmo tapa que deu na Elspeth ― murmurou Nolan.

Todd começou a engasgar e, de alguma forma, senti que não era por causa da fumaça do cigarro. Jesse derrubou o cigarro que tinha posto na boca, olhando para mim e deixando o fogo do isqueiro se apagar.

― Você o que? ― perguntou Todd, quando se recuperou.

― Não entendo o espanto ― Karen deu de ombros ― Não é tão difícil assim... Você abre a mão, pega impulso e bate. Quer que eu te mostre como funciona?

― Não, muito obrigado ― resmungou Todd.

― Se eu me lembro bem... A Elspeth tava de implicância contigo ― disse Nolan, dando um sorriso debochado ― Por que isso?

― Eu só disse a ela a verdade ― disse Karen, sorrindo inocentemente.

― Qual? ― perguntei, também curiosa.

― Acredite ou não, ela tinha um namorado ― disse Karen, trazendo as pernas para perto da barriga ― E ele tava pondo os chifres nela.

― Por favor, não me diga que é irmão dela ― disse, hesitante para Nolan.

― Os da Audácia não nos... Se metem nas brigas dos outros ― Jesse se corrigiu no meio da frase ― Mesmo sendo parentes.

― Primo dela, mas relaxa ― explicou Nolan, soltando fumaça enquanto falava.

Franzi o nariz para o cheiro e percebi que talvez não fosse a melhor ideia ficar por ali, com o cheiro forte de cigarro, que descobri odiar.

― Você é mais agradável que ela ― observou Karen, com naturalidade.

― Ela é a parte mais agressiva da família ― ele disse ― Deve ser porque é mulher...

Karen deu um chute na perna dele e Jesse começou a rir.

― Uma tragada? ― ofereceu Todd.

― Não vou colocar o seu cigarro na minha boca ― respondeu Karen, fazendo cara de nojo.

― As coisas estariam melhores com um pouco de bebida alcoólica ― disse Nolan.

― Receba nossos convidados, Karen ― brincou Todd.

― Não sou empregada de ninguém ― ela retrucou, embora com pouca convicção.

― Vamos! Você está louca pra tomar um pouco ― provocou Todd.

― Não nego ― suspirou, olhando para o outro lado.

― É permitido aqui? ― perguntei, embora desconfiasse da resposta, considerando que gostavam de fumar.

― A bebida solta a língua ― disse Karen, evasiva, levantando-se ― Eu vou lá pegar!

― Não! Deixe que eu pego ― me ofereci ― Onde eu consigo?

Jesse começou a rir com a minha fala.

― Não é por nada não, Amizade, mas... Você vai pegar bebida? ― ele debochou de mim ― Eu não sei como fazem aqui, na Franqueza, mas quando estava na Audácia, eu arrumava com os sem facção.

― Sei que bebida solta a língua, mas dá para pedir pro cozinheiro de boas? ― disse Nolan, incrédulo.

― O que eu dou em troca? ― perguntei, de braços cruzados.

― Você não pode estar falando sério, Aeryn! ― exclamou Karen, arregalando os olhos.

― Procure por Rachel Ward e diga que ela deve um favor a Nolan Denski ― disse Jesse, trocando um olhar com Nolan, que deu de ombros, de acordo.

― Certo ― disse, levantando-me.

― Você não está falando sério! ― exclamou Karen ― Essa gente é perigosa.

Não dei-lhe ouvidos, afastando-me da fumaça do cigarro. Teria que caminhar bastante até chegar na parte abandonada da cidade.

― Aeryn! Você não precisa provar nada para esses idiotas ― ela veio atrás de mim.

― Não estou provando ― resmunguei, embora isso não fosse exatamente verdade.

― Pensei que não se sentisse confortável mentindo ― retrucou Karen.

Suspirei, derrotada. Parei de caminhar, estávamos bem longe da sede da Franqueza.

― Escuta ― disse ― Eu quero provar, sim. Mas também fico curiosa sobre como são... Essas coisas.

― Garotos da Amizade não se drogam com maconha ou coisa do tipo? ― ela perguntou.

― Enviadas para a Erudição. Fins medicinais ― expliquei ― De qualquer forma, nunca me juntei muito com esses grupinhos.

― Tudo bem! Eu vou contigo ― disse Karen, segurando meu braço ― Eu sei que você conseguiu tranquilamente dar uma lição na Elspeth, mas ela era só uma. Sem facção andam sem bando. Além do mais, te devo uma.

― Pensei que eram incapazes de andar em conjunto ― eu disse, e voltamos a caminhar.

― Instinto de sobrevivência. Não se pode viver isolado da sociedade ― explicou ― E é melhor nos apressarmos. Tenho certeza de que Trudie irá no dormitório depois do anoitecer.

― Estudarei feito uma erudita, de madrugada ― brinquei, e nós duas rimos.

* * *

O céu estava azul escuro quando chegamos nos prédios abandonados. Considerando o número de sem facção, eu não tinha ideia de como iríamos encontrar aquela garota. Karen estava tentando me convencer de voltarmos, mas eu já estava ali, e não iria desistir.

― Olha o que temos aqui!

Nos viramos rapidamente, dando de cara com um cara com roupas de todas as facções, fosse por doação da Abnegação ou por roubo. Eu esperava que fosse a primeira alternativa.

Ele era moreno e magrelo, embora não me surpreendesse por isso. Parecia ter a nossa idade, o que me fez perguntar o que aconteceu com ele. Fugiu de casa? Ou desistiu da Cerimônia de Escolha? Sabia que não era a melhor coisa lhe perguntar essas coisas, então me mantive quieta, com as dúvidas.

― Não costumamos ter muitos adolescentes por aqui ― ele disse, se aproximando ― Só da Audácia ou Abnegação.

― Procuramos por Rachel Ward ― interrompeu Karen.

Ele olhou para ela fixamente, e assentiu com a cabeça, frustrado.

― Os negócios dela? ― perguntou retoricamente.

― Ela deve um favor a um amigo ― disse Karen, permitindo-se dar um sorriso de lado.

― Certo! Certo! ― ele pareceu meio desconfiado daquela frase, mas deu de ombros ― Me sigam.

Não tinha mais volta.


	8. CAPÍTULO OITO

Rachel Ward era uma garota baixinha e morena de olhos cinzentos, que parecia ter 14 anos. Aparentemente, seus “negócios” eram o que ajudava nos sustentos dos seus aliados. Onde conseguia as coisas era um mistério para mim, preferi não perguntar.

― Quem são vocês? ― perguntou, descendo as escadas do prédio.

Parecia que só tinha eles dois ali, mas eu não contaria com isso.

― Aeryn e Karen ― disse a minha amiga ― Somos da Franqueza. Viemos aqui porque Nolan Denski nos pediu.

― Aquele viado... ― Rachel revirou os olhos ― Está bem! O que ele quer desta vez?

― Bebida alcoólica ― disse, ela me olhou debochada como se eu fosse uma criança.

― Nolan é um bêbado ― debochou ― Que tipo?

― Whisky ― respondeu Karen.

― Certo, pegarei vodca ― disse Rachel, virando as costas para nós e subindo as escadas novamente.

― Acho que ela estava te testando ― sussurrei.

― Nolan sempre pede vodca ― o garoto confirmou.

― Qual o seu nome? ― Karen sorriu, e eu arregalei os olhos pela sua audácia em tentar conversar com o garoto.

Ele deixou escapar uma risada, sem responder. Tinha certeza de que eu estava vermelha de vergonha pelo surto dela, descontei isso dando-lhe um tapa nada discreto.

― Ai! ― reclamou Karen, desfazendo o sorriso.

Para minha sorte, Rachel logo chegou, segurando duas garrafas de líquido transparente.

― Espero que seja suficiente ― ela disse, dando uma garrafa para mim e outra para Karen.

― Obrigada ― agradeci, antes que saíssemos.

― Evan ― o garoto murmurou, antes de sairmos.

Karen não escutou, eu virei-me para ele, confusa.

― O meu nome é Evan ― disse, antes de fechar a porta do prédio.

* * *

― Ai, meu Deus! Finalmente vocês chegaram! ― exclamou Todd, levantando-se.

― Preocupado, Pilger? ― provocou Karen, deixando a garrafa de vodca bem aparente.

― É claro que sim! Se a Trudie nos pegar, nos ferramos os cinco ― ele disfarçou, mas eu não acreditei nem um pouco nessa história.

― Passa a bebida pra cá! ― disse Jesse, estendendo a mão.

Dei a minha para ele, mas Karen abriu a tampa da que segurava e bebeu uma longa tragada.

― Opa! Vai com calma! ― exclamou Todd.

Ela o ignorou, continuando a beber avidamente. Depois, estendeu a garrafa para mim, mas eu neguei com a cabeça. Não me importava que me chamassem de Careta, não depois de ir até a área dos sem facção para pegar bebidas alcoólicas clandestinamente, embora Karen me acompanhasse.

― Aquele garoto era um gatinho ― comentou Karen, como se falasse do tempo.

― A bebida já tá fazendo efeito ― brinquei, nervosa pelas sobrancelhas levantadas dos garotos.

― Que garoto? ― perguntou Todd, com a expressão séria, pegando a garrafa de Nolan.

― A área tá cheia de garotos ― disse Jesse, revirando os olhos ― Anda logo com isso!

Todd levou a garrafa para a boca e deu um gole rápido, antes de devolvê-la, sem desviar o olhar de Karen.

― Ele nos levou a Rachel ― disse Karen, casualmente ― Não nos disse o seu nome.

Isso não convenceu aos três, mas Nolan e Jesse resolveram deixar o assunto de lado. Depois de um tempo ali, consegui encontrar um lugar onde a fumaça do cigarro não viesse, por causa do curso do vento. Estava surpresa de como eles fumavam, já tinham quase acabado com o maço.

― É melhor irmos para dentro ― disse Karen, por fim ― Odeio dizer isso...

― Não ― choramingou Todd, abraçando a cintura dela, que o empurrou.

― Tire as mãos de mim, Pilger! ― reclamou, levantando-se.

― Acho melhor irmos atrás de remédios para ressaca, esse daí vai precisar ― disse Nolan, olhando debochado.

― Tanto faz! Eu só quero chegar no dormitório antes da Trudie ― me manifestei, começando a caminhar em direção à sede ― Duvido que nossos colegas vão nos acobertar.

― É óbvio que não! Estamos na Franqueza ― disse Karen, revirando os olhos, e percebi a idiotice que disse.

― Por isso mesmo ― tentei não me envergonhar pelo meu deslize.

Nolan e Jesse, como previsto, tiveram que carregar Todd até lá. Depois disso, os três desapareceram e eu tive que seguir com Karen até o dormitório.

― Parece que a tarde foi boa ― disse Mischa, rancorosa.

― Foi ― disse Karen, com simplicidade, antes de subir na sua parte do beliche.

Peguei a apostila e comecei a ler, mesmo sabendo que estaria mais despreparada em relação aos outros no dia seguinte. Não subi para ver o que Karen fazia. Provavelmente, estava dormindo, sem nem se importar com isso. Nascendo na Franqueza, já dava para saber algumas leis de lá.

― Vamos esperar a Trudie ― escutei Reilly cochichando.

O que elas iriam fazer? Nos entregar?

Não esperava que fossem nos encobrir, caso perguntassem por nós, mas também não esperava que fossem nos entregar sem motivo algum. Talvez fosse para terem melhor posição na qualificação.

Ignorei os cochichos dela e voltei a prestar atenção na página da minha apostila. A porta abriu um tempo depois, mas não me importei em subir o olhar.

― Entrem! Rápido! Ela está vindo! ― alguém gritou.

Todos correram para seus beliches, pegando suas apostilas no meio de toda a correria, para fingir estar estudando. A porta se abriu de novo, e Trudie entrou.

― Já estiveram estudando por toda a tarde, é hora de descansar agora ― disse, sorrindo orgulhosa de nós.

― Trudie, tem horário de recolher, mas já estamos recolhidos ― disse Mischa.

― Tenho certeza de que alguém vai querer dormir aí ― disse Trudie ― E precisam estar descansados para amanhã de manhã.

― Deixa a gente ficar mais um pouco ― pediu a voz de Pacey.

― Não somos da Erudição ― alguém gritou.

― Resolvam-se entre si ― Trudie deu de ombros, antes de sair do quarto e fechar a porta.

Ouvi um suspiro coletivo quando ela sumiu e um dos garotos correu para a porta, para conferir o som de seus passos enquanto ela ia embora.

― Eu vou é dormir! ― ouvi Jesse reclamar, enfiando-se debaixo das cobertas.

Eu continuei lendo a apostila, na medida do possível, até que o cansaço não me deu mais espaço para raciocinar e entender o que estava na minha frente.

Olhei ao redor, e percebi que vários estavam com a cabeça caída em cima da apostila. Parecia que apenas eu e Pacey ainda estávamos acordados, lendo. Apaguei a luz do meu abajur, coloquei a apostila em cima da mesa de cabeceira e virei-me para descansar.


	9. CAPÍTULO NOVE

― Há algo que eu deveria saber?

Nos reunimos junto a Trudie, no corredor, logo de manhã. Ao parecer, os remédios de ressaca não deram muito efeito com Todd, já que bastou apenas um olhar para ficar desconfiada.

― Comemoração pós primeiro dia ― brincou Jesse, batendo nas costas do garoto, que resmungou.

― Certo, vou deixar passar dessa vez ― ela deu um último olhar repreensor, antes de se virar ― Venham! Vamos dar continuidade à primeira e segunda fases do treinamento.

― Tenho medo do que virá ― murmurou Karen, coçando o olho, embora eu suspeitasse de que ela dormiu assim que deitou na cama, no dia anterior.

Caminhamos pelos corredores, e eu senti que demoraria muito para conseguir me acostumar àqueles caminhos. Entramos em uma sala ampla, até então desconhecida por mim. A metade dela era separada por uma parede de vidro, e tinha um homem próximo da parede.

― Lembram-se do soro que lhes foi aplicado durante o teste de aptidão? ― perguntou Trudie, assim que entramos ― Digamos que vão... Relembrar. Claro, será um soro com modificações.

― Do que ela está falando? ― perguntei a Karen, confusa, que deu de ombros.

― Certamente Jesse e Nolan estarão familiarizados com essa forma de prova ― disse Trudie, olhando para os meninos ― Na Audácia, o objetivo é preparar o físico, mental e emocional, isso envolve enfrentar seus medos. É usado esse mesmo soro, criando uma simulação de seus medos. Mas, este aqui, irá apresentar diversas situações pré-programadas. O objetivo é claro: dizer a verdade. Vocês não terão muita consciência da situação, então só poderão seguir quando completarem o objetivo.

Aquilo soava bem complicado, mordi o lábio com nervosismo.

― A ordem foi feita por sorteio. A simulação acontecerá lá dentro ― ela apontou para a parede ― Enquanto o resto de nós permanece aqui, monitorando ou esperando a sua vez. Holden é o instrutor dos iniciandos Franqueza, e estará aqui para me ajudar.

Ela aproximou-se da parede e tocou no vidro, fazendo um painel aparecer. Ela deu mais uns toques com os dedos, antes de se afastar, mostrando uma lista de com vários nomes.

― Karen, você é a primeira ― disse Trudie, sorrindo.

Ela me olhou nervosa, antes de ir para perto da porta. Holden abriu uma caixa, em cima de uma mesa de vidro, e retirou uma seringa de lá.

― Espero que não tenha medo ― ele deu um sorriso, antes de aplicar no pescoço de Karen.

Trudie abriu a porta, dando passagem para ela. Observamos como Karen falava com pessoas invisíveis, mas não conseguíamos escutar o que dizia.

― O compartimento é à prova de som ― explicou nossa instrutora.

― Bem, isso evitaria constrangimentos ― brincou Todd, com uma voz e sorriso fracos.

― Todd ― Trudie fez voz de sermão.

― Só queria descontrair ― ele defendeu-se, antes que ela começasse.

― Ela não terá nada a esconder quando chegarmos à quinta fase ― disse Holden, em seu lugar, os olhos fixos em Karen.

Não era a primeira vez que mencionavam a última fase. Afinal, o que aconteceria conosco?

Karen finalizou rápido, embora tenha hesitado em várias situações, ao que parecia, perigosas. O que podíamos fazer? Era nossa facção! A verdade acima de tudo... Não importava o que acontecesse.

― Steven! ― chamou Trudie.

― Quer apostar quanto que a próxima será Mischa? ― ele sussurrou ao passar do meu lado.

― Os nomes já estão escolhidos ― lembrei-lhe.

― Ah é! ― ele murmurou, envergonhado.

Neguei com a cabeça, enquanto Karen voltava ao meu lado.

― Parece tão bêbado quanto Todd ― ela debochou.

― Não quero conversas ― alertou Trudie, assim que a escutou.

Troquei um olhar com Karen, e demos de ombros, voltando nossa atenção para Steven, já do outro lado do vidro.

O fato de que as pessoas voltavam para esse lado do vidro me fez perceber que, talvez, nossa missão naquela sala não se baseasse apenas na simulação. Ou, talvez, fossemos todos para outra sala desconhecida depois disso.

― Aeryn ― fui chamada.

Holden aplicou o soro em mim, como fez com Steven e Karen. Assim que a porta se fechou, o cenário ao meu redor se modificou. Eu estava em pé em um lugar, que supus ser um quarto, já que tinha uma cama no canto e vários objetos pessoais. Era pintado em preto e branco, deixando claro que era dentro da sede da Franqueza, mas um quarto particular.

A porta, que devia ser do banheiro, abriu-se e Karen entrou no quarto. Por sorte, ela usava um roupão que lhe cobria completamente, ou eu morreria de vergonha.

Ela pareceu perceber meu incômodo, pois começou a rir. Nesse instante, eu esqueci completamente o que estava fazendo ali, que estava em uma simulação. Dei uma risada nervosa como resposta e olhei para o outro lado.

― Senta aí! ― ela apontou para a cama dela, indo para o guarda-roupas.

― Vai a algum lugar? ― perguntei, curiosa.

― Todd me chamou para a gente sair ― disse Karen, com tranquilidade.

Antes que eu pudesse dizer mais algo, ela pegou algumas peças de roupa e voltou para dentro do banheiro.

Peguei o porta-retratos de cima da cabeceira dela e sorri com a foto, era todo o nosso grupo de “amigos”, se é que eu podia dizer assim, e parecia ter sido tirada há bastante tempo.

― O que acha?

Virei-me e derrubei o porta-retratos.

― Ai, meu Deus! ― exclamei, contendo o impulso de me levantar.

As roupas que ela usava não tinham nada a ver. Uma camiseta colada, um suéter velho e as calças bem largas.

― Nossa! Tá tão ruim assim? ― ela perguntou, parecendo magoada.

― Não é isso, é que... ― eu tentei dizer.

― É isso sim! Tá na sua cara ― ela acusou-me, desviando o olhar.

Respirei fundo. Pior que dizer a verdade, seria mentir.

― Se fosse para usar algo colado, deveria ser a calça! Nem parece que está indo a um encontro! ― exclamei e puxei levemente a manga do suéter ― E... O que é isto?

― Suéter, para dar sorte ― ela tentou se defender, puxando a manga para si

― Cara, se olha no espelho! Tá horrível! ― exclamei ― Outra coisa: desde quando tu vem com essa de sorte?

― Tá bem! Ele me deu... ― murmurou, envergonhada.

― Coloca um vestido preto. Divide a maquiagem entre preta e branca, vai ficar linda ― aconselhei.

Karen sorriu e, antes que eu pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, ela sumiu, assim como o seu quarto.

Agora eu estava em um tribunal, o homem do meu teste de aptidão olhava para mim, sentado na primeira fileira de várias. Ele levantou-se, apontando para mim.

― Ela me disse que não o conhecia! ― acusou.

Arregalei os olhos, não esperava vê-lo novamente.

― Você o conhece? ― Trudie estava ao meu lado, perguntando e apontando para um homem sentado na cadeira no centro da sala.

― Sim, mas eu não sei de onde ― respondi, não conseguiria mentir para Trudie, por mais que tentasse.

― Então, você mentiu ― seu olhar me censurava.

― Sim, sinto muito por isso ― eu disse, olhando para o homem ― Qual crime cometeu?

― Ele matou toda a família dele ― explicou Trudie, e eu me senti péssima.

Vi dois guardas o levando para fora da sala, ele permanecia impassível.

Eu estava andando pela rua, quando vi Steven erguer uma arma e atirar em uma sem facção. Arfei, afastando-me da rua, em choque. Virei para olhar de novo para o lugar, um cara da Audácia pegou por trás e me viu, aproximando-se com ele para perto de mim.

― Foi ele? ― perguntou.

Senti as lágrimas querendo sair de meus olhos. Eu não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

― Foi ele? ― perguntou novamente.

Eu assenti com a cabeça, mas ele não pareceu satisfeito.

― Diga! ― gritou.

Dei um passo para trás, assustada.

― Sim ― sussurrei.

Eu estava de volta para a sala de vidro, com a visão embaçada.


	10. CAPÍTULO DEZ

Minha teoria de que permaneceríamos na sala se desfez, assim que todos terminaram. Ninguém comentou, em momento algum, o motivo de minhas lágrimas e agradeci silenciosamente por isso, embora desconfiasse que Karen iria perguntar quando estivéssemos no dormitório. Eu não deveria me importar mais com isso.

“Ela não terá nada a esconder quando chegarmos à quinta fase” as palavras de Holden ecoavam em minha mente.

Ele desapareceu no meio do caminho, enquanto acompanhávamos Trudie para a mesma sala em que fizemos o exercício de identificar mentiras. Agora, tinha várias cadeiras e uma lousa no centro.

“Hora das leis...” pensei, desanimada.

Passamos a tarde inteira revisando as leis e suas punições, eu sempre confundia o tempo de prisão. Depois disso, Trudie decidiu nos levar até uma sala onde acontecia os julgamentos, as formas eram idênticas às da minha simulação.

― Promotores, juiz-presidente, espectadores, testemunhas, advogados e réus ― enumerou Trudie ― São os componentes de um tribunal. Os promotores defendem os interesses da sociedade, o juiz é a autoridade máxima... Não preciso explicar os outros, espero.

Negamos com a cabeça, e ela continuou.

― Eu disse, anteriormente, que usamos soro da verdade em nossos julgamentos. De fato, isso ocorre na maioria das vezes, mas um tribunal tradicional seria formado dessa forma ― explicou Trudie ― Preferimos nos prevenir. O soro é feito pela Erudição, e não podemos garantir que sempre o teremos ou se precisaremos, talvez, racionar, algum dia.

Era uma decisão sensata, concordei.

― Vocês podem decidir o que farão na facção, de acordo com suas classificações no final do treinamento ― continuou ― Sim, Pacey?

― Como acontece o julgamento? Sem a presença de soro, quero dizer ― perguntou.

― Primeiro: são formuladas perguntas ao réu, sendo que ele tem o direito de não responder. Segundo: o juiz apresenta todos os fatos do processo para os jurados. Terceiro: as testemunhas, se houver, serão ouvidas. Quarto: começa o debate, sendo que o promotor é o primeiro, depois vem o advogado. Nesse tempo, o promotor tem direito de pedir uma réplica ao que o advogado disse, o juiz decide se concede ou não, e o advogado pode responder a réplica. Em quinto: o juiz formula os quesitos a serem julgados, os jurados votam, os votos são contabilizados e, por fim, é dado o veredicto. Julgamentos costumam demorar horas para serem concluídos. Muitas vezes, demoram mais de um dia.

Era maravilhosa a ideia de fazer justiça, sem se arriscar como os audaciosos faziam. A cada dia mais, eu tinha certeza de que tinha encontrado o meu lugar naquela facção.

― Como lhes mostrei essa sala, nada mais justo do que lhes mostrar para onde eles vão quando culpados ― ela piscou, cúmplice.

Descemos vários lances de escada, até que as escadas tornaram-se de pedra e chegamos em um corredor escuro. Não tinha portas, eram paredes lisas. Trudie continuou andando por um bom tempo, até chegar em um painel, onde tinha lugar para colocar cartão magnético, passar digital... A segurança era admirável. Dava para ver a fileira de celas sem que precisássemos passar pelo sistema de segurança.

― Segurança reforçada ― ela bateu de leve, orgulhosa, no painel ― Agora vamos voltar antes que deem por nossa falta.

Ouvi Karen resmungar sobre precisar subir os degraus novamente.

― Vou liberá-los novamente hoje. Entretanto, não quero saber sobre bebedeiras novamente. Espero não precisar instalar uma trava no dormitório ― ela fixou o olho em Todd, que já estava mais lúcido ― Vão precisar das apostilas para o exercício que lhes darei.

― Pacey deve se sentir em casa ― brincou Nolan, e todos rimos, exceto o garoto, que corou.

Trudie apontou para uma pilha de papéis em cima da mesa, resmungamos só de pensar no trabalho que íamos ter. Nem fomos para nosso dormitório, ficamos ali mesmo.

― Casos solucionados! Para que? ― reclamou Karen, o joelho em cima da mesa e a mão aberta, apoiando a cabeça.

― Para terem certeza de que prestamos atenção em todos os detalhes ― disse Todd, dando de ombros.

― Se pegássemos um caso em aberto e errássemos, a pessoa quem ia pagar ― eu disse.

Levantei o olhar da pasta quando ouvi um barulho de vidro quebrando-se.

― O que foi isso? ― perguntou Todd, olhando por cima do ombro.

― Que droga! ― ouvi Petal reclamando, enquanto Reilly corria para lhe ajudar.

― Está ferida? ― ela perguntou.

― Só me cortei, estou bem ― respondeu Petal, parecendo frustrada consigo mesma ― É melhor eu pegar algo para varrer isso aqui.

― Deixa que o faxineiro vê isso depois! ― disse Karen, virando-se na cadeira ― O que aconteceu? Isso era um copo?

― Eu estava com sede ― explicou ― Mas ele caiu da minha mão, escorregou.

― Relaxa! Não acho que Trudie vá se importar ― Mischa reconfortou-a ― É só um copo, acidentes acontecem...

Petal olhou em agradecimento para as três, e voltou-se para seu lugar, pegando a sua pasta para analisar, assim como os outros. Eu deixei escapar um bocejo, enquanto fazia anotações em uma folha branca, com uma caneta, que Trudie nos disponibilizou para facilitar a tarefa.

― E se nós... Descansássemos um pouco?

Viramos para olhar incrédulos para Pacey.

― Estudos apontam que se deve estar concentrado em algo por 3 horas e dar um descanso ― ele balbuciou, nervoso pelos olhares que recebia.

― Rost, você vem com a gente ― Nolan levantou-se ― Tá na hora de você se divertir um pouco, deixar essa Erudição de lado...

O garoto tentou protestar, mas os outros apoiaram, e o levaram para fora da sala. Karen levantou-se e fechou a porta.

― Ótimo! Vantagem! ― disse Mischa, os olhos ainda fixos na folha.

― A gente continua aqui, mas podemos “treinar” um pouco ― sugeriu Karen, sentando-se de novo ao meu lado.

― Treinar o que? ― perguntou Mischa, de novo, a sobrancelha erguida.

― Como dar uns pegas ― debochou ― O que você acha?

― Tá falando de treinarmos a verdade? ― interrompi a possível discussão ― Como?

― Tem um jogo chamado “Verdade ou Consequência”. Os da Audácia usam apenas a parte da consequência, não se importam tanto com a verdade. Nós preferimos a outra parte, obviamente. As regras são as seguintes ― ela ajeitou-se na cadeira e sorriu para nós, animada ― Não existe a escolha. Cada uma vai fazer uma pergunta a pessoa desafiada. Se ela mentir, ela vai pagar uma consequência.

― Pensava que as brincadeiras eram apenas da Amizade. Parece que estava enganada... ― murmurou Petal.

― Os eruditos não brincam de nada? ― perguntou Mischa, chocada ― Nem de fazer perguntas entre si?

― Não é uma brincadeira! ― disse Petal, franzindo o cenho.

― Eu não entendi a parte da “pessoa desafiada” ― manifestei-me.

― Costumamos brincar isso de noite, antes de dormir ― Karen começou a explicar ― A cada dia, é uma pessoa diferente. Não tem isso de girar a garrafa nem nada.

― E hoje, a pessoa desafiada é você, Erin ― disse Mischa, dando um sorriso malicioso.

― Aeryn ― murmurou Reilly, não tão discretamente.

― Aeryn ― corrigiu Mischa.


	11. CAPÍTULO ONZE

― Fala sobre a sua família ― Reilly deu de ombros, sem saber o que perguntar.

― Ela deve estar morrendo de saudade deles, e você a pergunta _desse_ assunto ― repreendeu Mischa.

― Se ela falar, talvez se sinta mais próxima deles ― Karen disse, dando de ombros.

― “Ela” está aqui ― reclamei.

Karen esticou a mão e derrubou a pasta que eu segurava.

― Descansar ― ela disse ― Sabe o que isso significa?

― Ser interrogada? ― brinquei.

― Você pegou rápido o espírito da Franqueza ― observou Reilly ― Ainda mais sendo da Amizade.

― Os da Abnegação acham que somos mal educados por falar o que pensamos ― Karen revirou os olhos.

― São muito pendentes aos outros ― disse Petal.

― Eu não sei o que dizer... ― disse, dando de ombros ― Meu pai é agricultor, minha mãe é pintora. Ela vai para a cidade volta e meia, vender os quadros dela para a Erudição.

― A arte deve ser apreciada ― concordou Petal ― Embora nós prefiramos comprar do que pintar...

― Só de comprarem já ajudam a minha mãe e outros da Amizade ― eu disse ― Deixe-me ver... A minha tia por parte de pai vem com ela normalmente.

― Por que? Pintora também? ― perguntou Karen.

― Não, ela tem problemas para engravidar, eu acho ― respondi.

― Eu nunca vi algo como isso ― confessou Petal, com o cenho franzido.

― Parece que é bem raro ― eu disse ― Então, ela vem sempre para tentar encontrar um jeito de conseguir.

― É muito raro ver um casal sem ter ao menos um filho ― disse Reilly ― Quero dizer, a sociedade segue por causa disso.

― Mas, se um casal tivesse apenas um filho, seria uma desvantagem ― disse Petal ― Tipo, duas pessoas criando apenas uma. Teria de ser ao menos duas para poder repor.

― Então, você não tem irmãos nem primos? ― perguntou Karen ― Que solidão!

― Pois é... ― eu disse.

― Reilly já perguntou, agora é a Petal ― declarou Karen, apontando o dedo para ela.

― Hum... ― ela murmurou, tentando pensar em algo ― Conte sobre o seu teste de aptidão.

― Eruditos ― murmurou Mischa, revirando os olhos.

― O que quer saber? ― perguntei.

― Rapidinho! ― interrompeu Reilly― Sabiam que teve uma pessoa que surtou com a injeção? Ela tinha fobia!

― Deve ser a Elspeth ― zoou Karen, e todas rimos.

― E aí? ― perguntei, curiosa.

― Bem, tiveram que segurá-la para poder aplicar. Tenho a pequena sensação de que não vai ser mais uma agulha nos próximos anos ― disse Reilly, dando de ombros.

― Sorte dos próximos... Nós tivemos que aguentar aquela picada ― lamentou Karen, fazendo bico.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, até nos lembrarmos do que fazíamos.

― Tudo ― Petal deu de ombros ― O que apareceu, as suas escolhas e o resultado que deu...

― Você pode me ajudar! ― quase gritei, e recebi olhares estranhos delas ― Eu estou super em dúvida desde que o teste aconteceu... Quero dizer, eu dei Amizade, mas como isso pode ser?

― Calma! ― Karen tentou me acalmar e puxou meu braço, já que eu tinha me levantado repentinamente ― Conta o que aconteceu primeiro...

― Tá bem ― concordei ― Tinha uma mesa com um pedaço de carne e faca. Uma voz pediu para eu escolher e, sem pensar, eu peguei a carne.

― Eliminando a Audácia ― disse Petal.

― O que? ― perguntou Mischa, virando-se para ela.

― Cada etapa do teste elimina uma facção, de acordo com suas escolhas ― explicou Petal ― Você escolheu não usar a faca, então foi descartada a Audácia e deu mais força para a Amizade. É um conceito um pouco complicado...

― Certo ― interrompi ― Eu dei a carne para o cachorro que apareceu. Então, uma garotinha apareceu e o cão correu atrás dela. Eu me joguei na frente dele, fazendo um escudo entre eles.

― Eliminada Erudição. Não foi uma escolha nem um pouco inteligente ― Petal debochou, mesmo não tendo intenção ― Você podia tê-lo distraído.

― Continue ― pediu Karen, ignorando a garota completamente.

― Eu apareci em um ônibus ― tentei lembrar-me ― Tinha um cara segurando um jornal.

A cena da simulação de mais cedo veio à minha cabeça, o homem me acusando.

― Ele perguntou se eu conhecia o cara, e eu sentia que o conhecia, mas eu... ― fiquei incômoda para continuar ― Eu menti. Disse que não.

― Descartou Franqueza ― disse Petal, mesmo sem ser necessário.

― Ele insistiu, disse que corria perigo ou coisa do tipo. Eu não... Eu continuei negando ― terminei.

― Descartou Abnegação ― concluiu Petal.

― Quem aqui mentiu para o homem? ― perguntou Karen, um pouco perturbada.

Todas, exceto ela, levantamos a mão. Ela bufou, cruzando os braços.

― Você não entende ― disse Mischa, negando com a cabeça ― Tinha algo muito estranho com aquele cara. Ele... Parecia que nos mataria se contássemos a verdade.

― Isso não é verdade! ― protestou Karen ― Ele sorriu para mim.

Olhamos para ela, incapazes de acreditar que aquele homem poderia sorrir para alguma de nós.

― É sério! ― ela exclamou.

― Não importa. Depois da Revelação Completa, não teremos que desconfiar umas das outras ― disse Petal.

― Revelação Completa? ― perguntei.

― Do manifesto da Franqueza ― ela explicou.

― “A vida adulta será definida como um tempo em que cada membro da sociedade será capaz de lidar com os piores segredos uns dos outros e, como qualquer outra pessoa, cada membro será submetido à Revelação Completa, em que cada parte de sua vida será exposta aos seus companheiros” ― Karen começou a recitar, em uma só respiração. Parou tempo suficiente para recuperar o ar e finalizar ― “Eles, também, verão cada segredo da vida dos outros membros. Dessa forma lidaremos com os segredos uns com os outros. Dessa forma seremos unidos”.

― A quinta fase que Holden disse ― disse Reilly.

― Certo! ― exclamou Karen, batendo as palmas uma vez, para chamar nossa atenção dispersa ― Reilly e Petal já foram. Sua vez, Mischa.

― Dispenso ― ela deu de ombros.

― Ei! Vamos lá! ― pediu Karen ― Todas perguntaremos a todas. Aproveitem a oportunidade!

― E quando todas formos interrogadas? Acabou? ― perguntei.

― Fazemos de novo! ― disse Karen ― Será mais fácil para vocês formularem perguntas, com o tempo. Conforme vamos nos conhecendo...

― Você já teve alguma queda por alguém? ― perguntou Mischa, por fim.

― Eu não sei. Quero dizer, eu achava alguns garotos bonitos, mas sentir o que os livros dizem... Eu acho que não ― respondi, tentando me lembrar.

― Os livros podem ser exagerados ― disse Petal.

― Não acredita no amor? ― Mischa perguntou a Petal.

― Ela acha que devemos procriara para completar a sociedade ― disse Reilly, como se isso respondesse a pergunta.

― Ela foi criada para acreditar nisso ― Karen defendeu-a.

Mischa apenas bufou. Pensei que Karen ia dizer algo sobre guardar perguntas para quando interrogássemos Petal, mas ela apenas se virou para mim.

― Por que escolheu a Franqueza? ― perguntou. Provavelmente, ainda ressentida por eu ter mentido ao “pobre” homem do ônibus.

― São várias razões ― desabafei ― Quando eu era menor, era mais uma questão de profissão que eu iria seguir para a minha vida. Audácia e Abnegação nunca foram uma possibilidade.

― Mas Erudição sim? ― perguntou Petal, surpresa.

― Eu quis ser professora e médica, em tempos diferentes. Só os da Erudição podem ― sorri fracamente ― Então, quis ser pintora, musicista e cantora, profissões da Amizade. Meus pais tinham certeza que eu ficaria por lá.

― O que mudou? ― perguntou Reilly.

― Eu me senti mais identificada com a Franqueza ― dei de ombros ― A liberdade de poder falar o que eu quiser, ajudar as pessoas, fazer justiça... Não viver com a corda no pescoço, controlando tudo o que sinto em nome da paz... Eu me cansei.

Sentia um grande peso sendo tirado de meus ombros ao falar tudo aquilo, era como se Karen tivesse adivinhado e perguntado, para que eu pudesse me livrar.

Naquele pequeno jogo, que não devia ter durado sequer 15 minutos, eu fiquei mais próxima delas do que estive nos outros dias.


	12. CAPÍTULO DOZE

Depois daquilo, nós passamos um bom tempo terminando as nossas pastas e comentando entre si, para ver se alguém notava algum fato não percebido antes por nós mesmos.

Os meninos surgiram um pouco depois. Bêbados, para variar.

― Não vou acobertar vocês ― Karen disse, no mesmo momento.

― Como se precisássemos ― Todd retrucou, sentando-se em seu lugar e pegando a pasta abandonada.

― Vocês estão agindo como imaturos da Audácia ― disse Mischa, com o cenho franzido ― Esperava isso de todos, menos de Pacey.

― Eles me arrastaram para lá! ― o garoto tentou se defender.

― E o que estiveram fazendo? ― perguntei.

― Bebendo, conversando... Paquerando ― Steven começou a rir, como se tivesse contado uma piada.

― Homens ― Petal resmungou, nervosa.

― Me sinto em casa ― Mischa disse, e não parecia estar brincando.

Não conversamos mais, pois Trudie entrou na sala.

― Muito bem! Conseguiram? ― ela perguntou, ansiosa ― Sei que são muitos casos, e muitos não se resolvem apenas em um dia...

― Foi a irmã de Mercie Lewis ― Mischa levantou-se, interrompendo a fala de Trudie e lhe entregando a pasta ― Um acidente.

― Espera! Você pegou um caso de assassinato? ― perguntei, surpresa.

― Bem antigo ― Mischa concordou.

― Esse deu a maior repercussão ― Trudie pronunciou-se, olhando orgulhosa para Mischa ― Mais alguém?

Enquanto Karen e Petal conversavam com ela, falando de seus avanços, eu concentrei-me em minha pasta.

Um caso de adolescente desaparecida, a data era próxima do dia da Cerimônia de Escolha. Os pais eram Edric e Christa Wright, donos de uma loja, os dois eram da Abnegação. Esse caso devia ter uns 50 anos ou mais.

― Eu peguei um caso de desaparecimento ― disse, olhando para Trudie.

― Não são tão raros quanto os de assassinato ― ela disse, com uma feição triste ― Qual?

― Caso Wright ― eu disse.

― Nunca foi solucionado ― ela disse, aproximando-se.

― O que acha que aconteceu? ― perguntei.

― Bem... ― ela deu um sorriso ― É a sua função descobrir. Ou tentar...

― Talvez tivesse alguma relação com outro caso de desaparecimento na época ― disse Karen ― Adolescentes decidindo fugir juntos...

― Se concentra no seu caso, Karen ― Trudie repreendeu ― Parece até que querem mais trabalho...

― Não! ― Nolan e Jesse gritaram juntos.

― Inclusive, garotos ― ela se aproximou deles ― Nenhum avanço? Só as meninas?

Seguramos o riso ao ver a situação em que estavam.

― Estavam ocupados demais paquerando as veteranas ― disse Reilly, venenosamente, fazendo alguns corarem e outros lhe olharem com raiva.

― Meninas, estão liberadas. Vocês ― ela apontou para eles ― Vão resolver as pastas, e eu estarei aqui vigiando.

Saímos da sala, segurando o riso.

― Vão tomar um banho depois! Estão fedendo ― Karen gritou por cima do ombro.

― É permitido a Abnegação ter loja? ― perguntei, estranhada pela nota da ficha.

― O dinheiro deve ser para ajudar, e não duvido que entreguem comida a todos que recorram ― ela deu de ombros, sem dar importância a isso.

― Está na hora de irmos comer ― observou Petal, olhando o relógio.

― De que será o sorvete hoje? ― perguntou Karen, acariciando a barriga.

― Tomara que seja de chocolate ― disse Mischa, sonhadora ― Me lembra os bolos de chocolate da Audácia.

― São bons? ― perguntou Karen.

― São maravilhosos ― disse Mischa, indignada pelo “bons”.

Karen apenas deu de ombros.

Perguntei-me qual seria a sobremesa favorita da Erudição, se é que tinha, ou eles pensavam que era prejudicial à saúde. Da Abnegação, não tinha dúvidas de que não existia sobremesa alguma.

― Espero que gostem de baunilha ― disse Karen, depois de terminarmos nosso jantar.

― Um dia eles farão chocolate ― Reilly consolou Mischa.

― Um dia ― concordou Karen, debochada.

― Onde está Trudie? ― perguntei, olhando pelo refeitório.

― Deve estar com os garotos ainda ― disse Karen, cortando um pedaço do sorvete com a colher.

― Pobres garotos ― zombou Mischa.

― Pobre Trudie ― eu disse, solene, fazendo Karen se engasgar.

― Meu Deus! Isso aqui tá muito gelado! ― reclamou Petal, a mão tampando a boca, tentando aquecer um pouco do pedaço que estava lá.

― Esperava o que? ― perguntou Mischa, tranquilamente.

― Algo não tão frio ― retrucou Petal, tentando engolir.

― Eu ainda prefiro picolé, é claro, mas sorvete é muito bom ― disse Reilly.

― Daqui a pouco vocês vão dizer que gostam de mascar gelo ― murmurei, e não me surpreendi ao ver o sorriso “inocente” de Mischa.

Quando chegamos ao dormitório, ele estava vazio.

― Que horas eles vão chegar? ― perguntou Petal.

― Quem se importa ― disse Mischa, com a voz abafada pelo travesseiro.

― Eles merecem ― resmungou Karen,

Troquei um olhar com Reilly, antes de me deitar sob o lençol.

Naquela noite, foi difícil de conseguir dormir. Eu costumava ter insônia há muito tempo, mas as coisas tinham melhorado um pouco com o passar do tempo, já que eu acordava muito cedo na Amizade.

― Por que eles chamam de homicídio culposo? ― perguntou Petal.

Franzi o cenho, olhando para o lado, onde deveria ficar a cama dela.

― O que? ― perguntei, lentamente.

― O nome é homicídio culposo quando não há intenção de matar, mas “culposo” dá muito a impressão de culpa. Deveria ser quando há a intenção de matar... ― Petal começou a divagar.

― Vai dormir, Closs ― ouvi Mischa resmungar.

― Estou sem sono ― ela reclamou.

― Então volta para a sala, resolver aquelas apostilas com os garotos ― sugeriu Mischa.

Escutei como ela descia do beliche e ia em direção à porta.

― Só pode estar de brincadeira... ― Reilly exclamou, tirando o lençol de cima do seu corpo.

― Ela vai ficar bem, sabe o caminho. ― ouvi Mischa lhe dizer, mas a loira não deu ouvidos, seguindo a amiga para fora do dormitório.

― De qual facção a Reilly era? ― perguntei, curiosa.

― Erudição, eu acho... ― disse Mischa.

― Franqueza ― Karen se manifestou, tirando nossas dúvidas.

― Ela não parece ser ― imaginei Mischa dando de ombros, enquanto dizia isso, a parte de cima de seu corpo elevada pelo cotovelo.

― Talvez seja a convivência com a Petal ― eu disse.

― Talvez...

Não vi quando elas ou os garotos voltaram, caí no sono antes disso. Eles devem ter demorado muito...


	13. CAPÍTULO TREZE

Percebi uma atmosfera diferente quando sentei-me ao lado de Karen, no café da manhã.

― Onde estão Reilly e Petal? ― perguntei, estranhada.

― Reilly está trancada no banheiro, e Petal... ― Steven parou de falar, olhando para Karen, como se pedindo ajuda.

― No hospital da Erudição ― disse Karen.

― Como assim no hospital? ― perguntei, olhando para os outros, que olhavam para o prato do café da manhã.

― A gente tava voltando para o dormitório ontem. Ela começou a tossir sangue no meio do corredor. Na mesma hora, a Trudie pediu para ficarmos com ela, enquanto saía para chamar alguém da Erudição ― contou Todd.

― Mas... O que ela tem? ― perguntei, chocada. Eu nunca tinha ouvido falar sobre isso.

― Ninguém sabe ― disse Karen ― Quero dizer, eu nunca conheci alguém que passasse por algo assim. Mesmo uma gripe é algo bem raro de acontecer.

― Meu Deus ― murmurei.

― Trudie passou a noite lá e vai nos dizer mais tarde ― disse Steven ― Quem sabe, eles deixam a gente ir lá, vê-la. Deve ser um tédio ficar olhando para as paredes...

― Eles devem ter dado algum livro para ela se distrair ― disse Nolan, despreocupado.

― Isso se ela estiver acordada ― retrucou Mischa.

― Ela já não estava muito bem ― murmurei ― Derrubando o copo e tudo... Talvez estivesse assim antes mesmo de vir para cá.

― Estranho, a Erudição é fresca o suficiente para esterilizar todas as paredes e chãos de lá ― disse Mischa, franzindo o cenho.

― Talvez... Seja alguma doença que não se pegue assim ― sugeriu Steven, a palavra “doença” era muito estranha para nós.

― O máximo que já me aconteceu foi uma cobra ter me mordido e termos que ir até o hospital para tomar o soro ― eu disse.

― O máximo que já me aconteceu foi eu ter torcido o pé depois de uma corrida ― disse Mischa ― Eu tive que ir para a sede da Audácia do modo mais humilhante possível...

Revirei os olhos. Qualquer pessoa normal teria ido à pé, em vez de correr feito doidos para aquele trem.

― Sério, como você já considerou ser médica? ― perguntou Karen, virando-se para mim ― Quero dizer, tirar o sangue da pessoa para encontrar um antídoto... Seja lá o que a Petal tiver.

― Eu só quero ajudar as pessoas, não importa como seja ― respondi.

Olhei para o nosso grupo mais uma vez, antes de empurrar minha bandeja para a frente e me levantar.

― Onde você vai? ― perguntou Karen.

― Tomar um ar ― dei de ombros.

No meio do caminho, passei na sala de estar (como apelidamos, já que passávamos a maior parte do tempo lá) e peguei algumas pastas. Depois, segui ate´a praça, onde bebemos, na nossa primeira noite aqui.

Sentei-me em um banco e coloquei as pastas ao meu lado.

A primeira que peguei estava classificada como “caso de deserção”. Um garoto da Erudição sofreu de amnésia anterógrada crônica. Ele se lembrava do que aconteceu antes do trauma, mas não lembrava nada de depois. A cada dia que se passava, ele esquecia o que tinha acontecido. Por esse motivo, os médicos consideraram que ele seria incapaz de viver na sociedade, e o deixaram para viver com os sem facção.

Senti um embrulho no estômago, fechei a pasta com força e joguei para o lado, ela pendeu para o lado, quase caindo do banco. Essa situação só me lembrava de Petal e da doença dela. E se ela fosse obrigada a se tornar uma sem facção? Se a doença dela fosse grave?

Neguei com a cabeça, tentando desviar meus pensamentos do rumo que estavam levando. Levantei o olhar, e tive a sensação de que estava sendo observada. Peguei outra pasta, lentamente, tentando não ficar nervosa com essa sensação. Avistei dois olhos castanhos, antes de perceber Trudie vindo em minha direção.

Levantei-me rapidamente e, quando olhei novamente, os olhos sumiram.

― Aeryn, o que está fazendo aqui? ― ela perguntou.

― Lá dentro estava sufocante ― disse.

― Vejo que já soube ― Trudie me abraçou de lado ― Que tal irmos pra dentro e eu conto o que houve?

Peguei as pastas, tentando manter a da deserção embaixo, e voltamos para dentro da sede.

― Evite sair tanto, Aeryn ― aconselhou ― Os sem facção gostam de aparecer na praça de vez em quando...

Depois dessa frase, olhei novamente para trás. Vi os olhos e, dessa vez, o rosto de Evan, antes de as portas se fecharem, atrás de mim.

***

― Os cientistas já estão pesquisando uma cura ― dizia Trudie ― Por enquanto, Petal vai ficar internada.

“Não seria melhor se tivessem o deixado internado?” minha cabeça ainda revirava o caso de deserção, associando ao caso da doença de Petal.

― Quando vamos poder vê-la?

Nos viramos, vendo Reilly com seu rosto vermelho pelo choro.

― Eu não sei ainda... ― Trudie hesitou ― Talvez amanhã.

De repente, eu me sentia incapaz de olhar para Reilly, sabendo o quanto ela estava sofrendo, ou mesmo para Trudie, mesmo sabendo que ela não tinha culpa. Eu só não conseguia tirar o caso de deserção da minha cabeça...

Era doentio como tinham largado um garoto necessitado para viver no meio dos sem facção. Me perguntava como esse garoto estaria agora... Ou eu não tinha lido direito, ou o nome não foi divulgado. A Abnegação, com toda a certeza, apoiaria alguém assim, mas a Erudição agia pela razão, não pela emoção.

Eu não sobreviveria um dia naquele lugar.

― Olhem... Estive conversando com os líderes e pensei que, com essa situação, talvez, vocês deveriam ter um apoio das suas famílias ― disse Trudie, tirando-nos de nossos pensamentos, seu olhar fixo em Reilly ― O Dia da Visita será hoje, de tarde. Se quiserem, podem ir se trocar. Reilly, preciso falar com você por um momento.

Entendemos a deixa, nos levantamos e saímos da sala.

― Que barra... ― murmurou Karen.

Nolan, Mischa e Jesse jogaram-se em seus respectivos beliches, relaxados.

― Vocês não vem? ― perguntou Todd, franzindo o cenho.

― Na Audácia, trocar de facção é considerado traição ― explicou Mischa ― Se minha mãe vier, será escondida de meu pai. Aposto que vai levar uma bronca e tanto quando chegar em casa...

― Seu pai bateria nela? ― perguntou Karen.

― Eu não sei ― confessou Mischa ― Eles não se importam com o fato de sermos mulheres. Para eles, uma audaciosa não é fraca. A genética e a ciência são fatos para justificar a covardia.

― Eu não conseguiria viver com a dúvida ― afirmei.

― O que vai vestir? ― perguntou Karen, para mim.

― Ai, amiga... Acho que uma saia ― Todd se meteu, piscando os cílios repetidamente.

Não pude evitar rir. Karen alcançou um travesseiro e tacou na direção dele, que pegou antes que batesse em seu rosto.

― Não vou poder vestir minhas roupas da Amizade, não? ― perguntei, mordendo o lábio.

― Claro que não! Agora você é da Franqueza ― disse Karen.

― Aproveita a meia calça que a Trudie te deu ― sugeriu Mischa.

― Pode pegar minha calça emprestada ― ofereceu Karen ― Ela é solta, não vai te incomodar.

Resolvi aceitar, permitindo pensar em minha família, permitindo parar de pensar no caso de Petal e deserção.

― Eles virão ― Karen tentou me confortar, percebendo meu incômodo.

― Espero ― murmurei, pegando a muda de roupas e indo para o banheiro, me trocar.


	14. CAPÍTULO CATORZE

Eu estava irreconhecível.

O meu cabelo parecia ter adquirido uma nova aparência com o escasso tempo que passei na minha nova facção. Os vidros do prédio impediam que o vento batesse, então meus cabelos já não eram tão bagunçados quanto antes.

Eu, que estava acostumada com cores claras e quentes, agora havia de me contentar com roupas pretas e brancas, cores neutras. Provavelmente, abandonar a saia longa seria a coisa mais difícil que eu faria na minha vida...

Do outro lado, só pude escutar Pacey ficando impaciente.

― Qual é! É banheiro feminino ― protestei.

― Nolan está monopolizando o outro ― reclamou Pacey.

― Não posso fazer nada ― retruquei.

― Ele sequer vai descer! ― continuou.

― Cai fora, cara! ― ouvi Mischa gritando para ele.

Terminei de me arrumar e voltei para o dormitório. Karen e Reilly já tinham saído, eu teria que descer sozinha. Passei por alguns grupos de advogados, que pareciam discutir alguma coisa, embora rissem, indicando não ser nada sério. Travei um pouco no topo da escadaria principal, mas desci, sentando-me nos primeiros degraus.

Pude ver Karen com sua família em um canto, Reilly não estava à vista e tinha uma mulher sozinha, olhando para os lados. Uma tatuagem era visível pela gola da blusa, e os piercings na orelha deixavam claro de onde pertencia. A mãe de Mischa, supus.

Trudie passou por lá em um momento e, vendo a mulher solitária, foi conversar com ela. Vi quando elas vieram em direção à escada, onde eu estava sentada. Arrastei-me mais para o lado, deixando espaço suficiente para elas passarem, embora fosse desnecessário pela largura dos degraus.

― O horário ainda vai demorar a passar ― disse Trudie, olhando para mim ― Não se preocupe, eles virão.

― Certo ― murmurei, mantendo meu olhar no chão.

Karen apresentou-me os seus pais e ficamos conversando. Foi depois do horário de almoço que eu vi a minha tia e avó ali, me esperando.

― Seus pais não puderam vir ― minha tia disse, me abraçando.

Precisei me conter para não devolver o abraço, eu não era mais daquela facção, embora fosse a melhor sensação ser abraçada pela minha família. Só por minha família. Eu me sentia estranha quando abraçava a outras pessoas, nunca sabia se estava apertando ou demorando demais.

― Vó, deveria estar descansando ― disse, preocupada.

― Só um dia, isso não vai me matar ― minha avó fez descaso ― Trouxe uma coisa para você. Foi difícil de conseguir a linha, mas eu dei meu jeito.

Ela tirou da bolsa um amontoado de lã, e percebi que era um moletom das cores da minha nova facção.

― Obrigada! ― disse, um pouco desconfortável pela situação.

Estava feliz que elas estavam ali, mas sentia falta de meus pais. Não era a mesma coisa.

― Não ficaremos por muito tempo. Sua avó precisa descansar e eu preciso voltar ao trabalho ― minha tia também parecia incômoda com a situação.

― Como está indo o tratamento? ― perguntei.

― Bem, suponho ― ela respondia ― Por enquanto, nada.

― Talvez o problema seja do tio, não? ― perguntei, duvidosa ― Quero dizer, você já tentou de tudo.

― Querida, não são muitas as pessoas que tem o mesmo problema que eu ― minha tia murmurava, como se fosse uma vergonha não conseguir engravidar.

Lembrei-me do que Petal e Reilly disseram, dias atrás, e supus que, talvez, fosse mesmo uma vergonha. No seu lugar, eu me sentiria frustrada, não envergonhada.

― Se ainda não aconteceu, é porque Deus não quis ― minha avó se pronunciou, olhando com carinho para minha tia ― Tem rezado, Aeryn?

Confirmei com a cabeça. Eu me sentia um pouco incomodada ao rezar nas refeições, já que parecia a única a fazer isso, mas depois decidi que não me importava com isso. Facção não definia as crenças religiosas, e eu estaria fingindo ser outra pessoa.

― Ótimo! ― minha avó me olhou satisfeita ― Vou procurar saber se tem algum culto aqui na cidade e lhe aviso, sim? Não pode deixar de ir à missa.

― Eu posso rezar sozinha ― disse.

― Não é o mesmo ― senti o suave tom de repreensão na voz dela ― Entendo que esteja em um novo lar agora, mas não abandone as suas crenças.

― Eu não vou abandonar, vó ― interrompi-a, sentindo-me ofendida.

― Deixe-a, mãe ― minha tia pareceu perceber a possível discussão que viria. Agradeci-a por isso, a última coisa que queria era brigar ― Nos atrasamos, todos os veículos estavam ocupados.

― Hoje é dia de trazer as mercadorias, certo? ― perguntei, para confirmar, mesmo sabendo a resposta.

― Sim, acho que só vocês e a Abnegação já fizeram o Dia da Visita mais cedo esse ano ― ela comentou, olhando em volta.

― Se tinha três iniciandos, foi demais ― minha avó voltou a falar, mais tranquila ― O que é estranho, Abnegação e Audácia são os que mais tem filhos.

― Mamãe! ― minha tia murmurou, segurando o riso.

― O que? ― vovó perguntou, confusa.

― Acho que os ares da Franqueza estão lhe afetando, é melhor irmos ― sugeriu, pegando na mão de sua mãe.

― Espere! Por que a Abnegação adiantaria o Dia? ― perguntei, curiosa.

― Deve querer que os iniciandos se despeguem o mais rápido possível ― minha avó respondeu, novamente.

― Não creio que seja isso, a Abnegação se trata de amor ao próximo ― minha tia discordou ― Talvez queira mostrar que eles estão bem onde estão.

― Encontrou algum garoto bonito? ― minha avó me perguntou, depois de algum tempo.

― Tchau, Aeryn! Se cuida ― minha tia abraçou-me novamente, a voz levemente mais alta.

Tive certeza de que estava corando. Enquanto minha tia tinha a decência de esconder o riso, minha avó dava boas gargalhadas.

― Não pode mais mentir, querida! ― ela lembrou-me.

― Se cuidem vocês também ― disse, ignorando a última fala dela.

Vi como minha avó e tia saíam pela porta dupla da sede.

― É sua avó paterna? ― Karen assustou-me.

― Não, é materna ― respondi.

― Sua tia a chamou de “mãe” ― observou, franzindo cenho.

― Como você chamaria a sogra do seu irmão? ― fiz a pergunta retórica ― Elas meio que se dão muito bem, são realmente como mãe e filha.

― Seu pai é de outra facção, não é? ― perguntou ― Você nunca fala sobre seus avós paternos...

― Eu acho que sim ― respondi ― Despediu-se de seus pais?

― Eles foram entregar uns documentos na Abnegação e fazer atendimento à domicílio, alguma coisa assim ― ela respondeu, enquanto começávamos a subir as escadas.

― Pensei que nosso trabalho se baseava a ficar aqui dentro ― disse.

― Isso vai depender das qualificações que tirarmos, e é uma questão de confiança. Precisa provar que merece o cargo, sabe... Ser promovido ― explicou Karen.

Continuamos conversando, e fomos mexer nas apostilas. Parecia que íamos mexer naquelas apostilas por um bom tempo... Estava doida para alcançarmos a 4ª fase. Considerando que teria de decorar as leis primeiro, não tinha tanta certeza dessa vontade.

― Acho melhor darmos uma revisada na tabela de leis, ainda vamos mexer muito nessas apostilas ― sugeriu Mischa, sentando-se ao lado delas.

― Encontrei sua mãe lá embaixo ― comentei.

― Sim ― foi o único que ela disse, mas pude perceber sua preocupação.

Estava bem mais observadora em relação às pessoas desde que vim para a Franqueza, era importante para me dar bem ali.

― Trudie disse que amanhã iremos visitar a Petal, mas não poderemos ficar muito, pois perdemos muito tempo hoje com as visitas ― disse Mischa.

― Ela quem quis adiantar o Dia da Visita ― reclamou Karen ― Eu posso visitar os meus quando quiser.

― Perceberam como Pacey ficou afetado com isso da Petal? ― perguntei.

― Todos ficamos ― argumentou Mischa.

Karen me olhou e entendi que ela percebeu a mesma coisa. Talvez ser da mesma facção tivesse criado uma ligação entre eles, embora não estivesse tão segura quanto a isso.

― Nolan e Jesse estavam certos? ― mudei de assunto.

― Sim, ninguém além de minha mãe veio da Audácia ― disse Mischa.

― Qual a pena para homicídio culposo?

Viramo-nos para Karen e percebi que ela pegou a tabela de leis.

Não pude não lembrar de Petal, falando sobre isso, minutos antes de passar mal no corredor.


	15. CAPÍTULO QUINZE

― Deixem-nos sozinhas, por favor ― murmurou Reilly, com o olhar fixo em uma Petal adormecida.

Foi uma visão que pensei que nunca teria que ver.

Quando meu avô morreu, eu tinha cinco anos e ele se negou a ir ao hospital, ele disse que queria morrer em casa. Esse é um dos motivos pelo qual eu nunca mais entrei na casa de meus avós.

― Não é como se tivessem conversa para colocar em dia ― reclamou Karen, já do lado de fora.

― Karen! ― exclamei.

― O que? É a verdade! ― ela defendeu-se, e eu tive que concordar.

Trudie foi a última a sair, fechando a porta.

― Falarei com os médicos. Fiquem aqui, sim? ― pediu, antes de se afastar de nós.

Observamos como ela ia, e vimos alguns estagiários, segurando pranchetas, enquanto eram guiados por uma médica. Entre essas pessoas, Nalla Scott, que acenou para mim, assim que me viu. Acenei de volta, antes de me virar para Karen.

― Karen! ― repreendi.

― O que? ― ela sussurrou, os ouvidos ainda grudados na porta ― Ela não deveria ter nada a esconder! Não entendo como Trudie concordou com isso...

― Talvez se comoveu ― sugeriu Mischa, dando de ombros ― E, como disse, ela está desacordada.

― Mas pessoas confessam com os pacientes em coma ― disse Karen.

― Ela não está em coma! ― eu disse, franzindo o cenho.

― Mas está desacordada ― retrucou Karen.

― Eu acho que sei o que ela tem ― murmurou Pacey, olhando para o chão.

Viramo-nos para ele, olhando curiosos.

― C.A.D ― disse Pacey ― É...

Antes que ele pudesse dizer algo, Mischa levantou-se, pegou pela gola da camiseta e empurrou-o contra a parede.

― Você acha, não tem certeza ― rosnou Mischa ― Entre achar, pessoas inocentes podem ser culpadas por um crime que não cometeram. Não existe “achar” aqui!

― Ei, calma! ― Nolan e Jesse levantaram-se, para afastá-la dele.

― O que é CAD? ― perguntou Karen.

― Não é CAD, é C.A.D ― corrigiu Pacey.

― Desembucha de uma vez! ― cortou Todd, ríspido.

― Célula Auto Degenerativa ― gritou Mischa ― Contentes?

Antes que eu pudesse dizer algo, ela saiu pelo corredor, furiosa. Olhamos para o outro lado, e percebemos algumas estagiárias olhando assustadas para Pacey, que estava sentado no chão, após ter sido soltado por ela.

― O que aconteceu? Ouvi gritos ― Reilly abriu a porta, parecendo assustada.

― Mischa surtou, não se preocupe ― eu disse, e senti o olhar dos outros sobre mim. Aproveitei quando ela voltou, para articular ― Eu não menti!

― Disse para não se preocupar ― observou Nolan.

― Foi o que Mischa disse: não temos certeza. Não vamos nos preocupar à toa ― Karen deu o assunto por encerrado.

― Acham que ela vai demorar a acordar? ― Reilly voltou para perto de nós, apoiada no batente da porta.

― Eu não sei ― respondi.

― Talvez seja o tratamento, que a deixa exausta ― sugeriu Karen.

Trudie não demorou a voltar, mas não disse nada sobre o que os médicos disseram. Aquela situação toda era um grande teste da Franqueza, porque acreditavam... _Acreditávamos_ que é perda de tempo tentar suavizar a verdade e, de certa forma, omissão. Não existe um momento certo para que ela seja dita.

― O que disseram? ― perguntei, esforçando-me para não ter pena de Reilly ou quem quer que fosse.

― Se sabem o que é, não me disseram ― Trudie parecia irritada ― Mas os estagiários pensam que é...

― Não diga CAD ― pediu Karen.

Nossa instrutora olhou repreensiva para ela, por interrompê-la ou porque pediu para mentir. Preferia acreditar que era a primeira opção.

― Eu já volto, vou ao banheiro ― eu disse, antes de sair pela porta aberta do quarto.

― Final do corredor à direita ― ouvi a voz de Trudie.

Segui as instruções dela e, quando entrei no recinto, vi que Mischa estava lá.

― Minha mãe sofreu de C.A.D ― ela sussurrou, ao me ver ali.

― Você não precisa me contar ― interrompi-a, antes que continuasse.

― Se não for agora, será no dia da Revelação Completa ― ela aumentou o tom da voz ― E não há momento melhor que esse. Quero dizer, minha mãe ficou bem. Petal também ficará. Esse termo... “Auto Degenerativo” é bem depressivo.

― Nisso eu tenho que concordar.

Aproximei-me e sentei-me ao seu lado.

― Eles quase a expulsaram, deram-na como se já estivesse morta ― contou ― Eles a tratavam pior, por não poder se mover tanto como antes e, também, por estar mais fraca.

― Deveriam apoiá-la ― eu disse.

― Ela é mulher ― Mischa deixou escapar um som de escárnio.

― Por isso quis sair daquele lugar? ― perguntei.

― Foram vários motivos... ― deu de ombros.

Ficamos em silêncio, mas não era de todo desagradável. A porta do banheiro abriu-se, mas não nos mexemos.

― Ah! Aqui estão vocês! ― disse Karen ― Petal acordou.

― Nós já vamos ― me pronunciei, antes que Mischa pudesse dizer algo.

Minha amiga concordou com a cabeça, antes de sair.

― Sua mãe é uma mulher forte ― eu disse, virando-me para Mischa, novamente ― Se tem uma mulher respeitada naquele lugar, é a sua mãe.

― Você não sabe do que está falando ― ela negou com a cabeça.

― Talvez ela não seja mais tão jovem quanto antes, mas isso não importa ― retruquei ― Ela passou por isso, que não deve ser nada fácil, mas está aí, sem sequelas, vivendo a vida dela.

Ela não disse nada, e eu levantei-me, batendo na minha saia, para tirar a possível poeira que impregnou-se ali.

― Quando as pessoas envelhecessem, não podem continuar na Audácia ― desabafou Mischa.

― Como assim? ― perguntei, confusa.

― Você é muita ingênua, Aeryn... Eles te dão duas opções: ou você vira uma sem facção, ou... ― ela parou de falar ― Eu só não quero estar perto quando isso acontecer, eu não quero me apegar a ela... Porque eu tenho certeza que ela jamais seria uma sem facção.

― Ainda falta tempo para isso ― tentei consolá-la.

― Perfeito! Assim, eu tenho mais tempo para me desapegar ― decretou Mischa.

Embora sua voz fosse firme, eu sabia que ela não estava nem um pouco bem com essa história.

― Não vamos pensar nessa história ― pedi, ajudando-a a se levantar ― Vamos ver Petal.


	16. CAPÍTULO DEZESSEIS

― Por que não podemos participar? ― Todd exclamou, indignado.

― _Vambora_ , cara! Elas vão falar de garotos ― disse Nolan, revirando os olhos.

― Nós, no caso ― brincou Jesse.

― Nos seus sonhos, Maldani ― retrucou Mischa, com um sorriso debochado.

― Querem é nos privar de sua companhia ― reclamou Todd, antes de serem “gentilmente” expulsos do quarto por Karen.

― Finalmente! ― exclamou Mischa ― Pensei que eles não iam mais embora...

― Era só usar a desculpa da menstruação que eles se mandavam ― disse Petal, dando de ombros.

Sua voz estava rouca, tinha um aparelho de respiração embaixo de seu nariz e seu braço esquerdo tinha um cateter, ligado ao soro. Apesar disso, ela estava sentada na maca do hospital, sentada como índio, e um sorriso no rosto.

Decidimos brincar de “verdade”, para descontrair um pouco.

― Como se eles fossem próximos de você, como somos ― argumentou Reilly.

― Tá legal! Você começa, _Rey_ ― disse Karen, sentando-se e virando-se para ela.

Ela parou, olhando para a parede, concentrada.

― Qual a coisa mais constrangedora que você já fez? ― perguntou.

― Levantei, usando essas roupas de hospital ― Petal fez uma careta.

Mischa segurou o riso, enquanto que Karen parecia decepcionada, ela poderia facilmente se adaptar à Audácia. Sorte minha que ela permaneceu na Franqueza.

― Vai você, Mischa ― disse Karen.

― Virou a líder do jogo? ― perguntou Mischa, levantando o olhar.

― Sou a única nascida franca aqui ― justificou-se.

― Qual foi a última pessoa que te beijou ou você beijou? ― perguntou Mischa, dirigindo-se a Petal.

Por um instante, ela permaneceu impassível, como se não entendesse que a pergunta era dirigida a ela. Depois, desviou o olhar do nosso, corando profundamente.

― A-ha! ― exclamou Karen, saltando da cadeira, animada ― Pode ir contando!

― Calma, Karen ― disse Reilly, revirando os olhos.

― Não finja que não está curiosa também ― retrucou Karen ― A não ser que ela já tenha lhe contado...

― O que acontece se eu me negar a responder? ― perguntou Petal, erguendo uma sobrancelha, desafiadora.

― Você vai pagar um desafio ― Karen deu um sorriso malicioso.

― Gente! Ela está no hospital, pega leve ― repreendeu Reilly.

― Então, responda ― insistiu Karen.

― Eu... Tava com insônia... ― Petal hesitava, olhando para Reilly e Karen.

― Ai, meu Deus! Vocês são lésbicas? ― perguntei Mischa, chocada, interpretando errado os olhares de Petal.

― O quê? Não! ― Petal quase gritou, os olhos arregalados.

― Para variar, a Audácia vindo acima da Franqueza ― suspirou Reilly, olhando para Mischa, que corou, murmurando desculpas.

― Fale logo, ou Karen vai ter um ataque e lhe fazer companhia aqui no hospital ― pedi, sorrindo minimamente.

― Como estava dizendo, antes de tomarem... Conclusões precipitadas ― Petal ainda estava constrangida. Acrescentou, antes de ser interrompida novamente, vendo a expressão interrogativa de Mischa ― Não foi anteontem, quando passei mal, foi antes... Eu tenho muita insônia, então costumo ir para a sala, resolver alguns casos. Naquele dia, o Pacey estava lá...

― Não precisa dizer mais nada ― assegurou Karen, com seu sorriso irritante ― Você já mentiu para os seus pais?

― Todo mun... Ah! Desculpe-me. Todo mundo, exceto os da Franqueza, ― corrigiu-se Petal, aliviada pela mudança de assunto ― já mentiram alguma vez para os pais.

― Eu trabalho com detalhes ― disse Karen, olhando para as unhas desiguais.

― Eu queria sair para uma festa que ia rolar... Não lembro sobre o que era, mas era uma das únicas em que pessoas de outras facções podiam se unir ― Petal começou a contar ― Eles não me deixaram, é claro. Disseram que eu deveria me preocupar com os estudos e tal... Então, eu saí escondida.

― Isso não é exatamente uma mentira ― eu disse.

― As mentiras devem ter vindo no dia seguinte, quando ela voltou para casa ― disse Karen, fazendo um gesto de sem importância com as mãos ― Quem falta? Reilly!

― Não tenho o que perguntar ― disse Reilly.

― Se quiser, podemos sugerir ― disse Mischa ― Quero dizer, isso não é apenas para a pessoa que pergunta, também é para o resto de nós nos conhecermos melhor.

― Se você pudesse escolher, onde estaria agora? ― perguntou Reilly.

― Que pergunta decorada ― reclamou Karen, mas ninguém lhe prestou atenção.

― Na sede da Franqueza ― disse Petal, olhando para os lençóis da cama.

― Você vai voltar logo ― prometi.

― Não tem como saber ― ela disse.

Karen olhou para mim, e entendi que era minha vez de perguntar.

― O que mais odeia que façam contigo? ― não hesitei em perguntar, eu meio que tinha montado algumas perguntas, desde a vez que me questionaram, para não ficar pensando muito quando acontecesse com as outras.

― Que me contrariem ― Petal deu um pequeno sorriso.

Eu e Mischa nos movimentamos em sincronia, estendendo a mão para que ela batesse, embora Mischa tinha sua mão fechada em punho. Petal riu, bateu na minha mão com fraqueza e deu um soco leve no punho de Mischa.

Alguém bateu na porta.

― Entre ― disse Petal, Reilly levantou-se da beirada da cama, no mesmo instante.

― Meninas, é hora de ir embora ― a cabeça de Trudie surgiu no vão da porta entreaberta.

― Ah! Não ― choramingou Reilly.

― Petal precisa descansar e fazer alguns exames ― insistiu Trudie, tranquilamente ― O médico dela virá logo, para ver os resultados do soro que usaram e, se for o caso, aumentar ou trocar.

― O médico é gato? ― Karen, na mesma forma, virou-se para Petal, curiosa.

― É ― ela assentiu com a cabeça, fazendo com que ríssemos, nunca pensei que a veria falando aquilo ― Mas não contem para os meninos.

― Você sabe, não podemos prometer isso ― disse Karen, dando de ombros, e levantando-se da poltrona.

― Desculpem-me ― ela reparou o erro, ajeitando-se na cama, e deitando a cabeça sobre o travesseiro ― Força do hábito.

― Descanse, querida ― disse Trudie, dando-lhe um beijo na testa, antes de sair do quarto.

Tivemos que ir atrás dela, desejando melhoras e prometendo voltar, assim que fosse possível.

― Daqui a alguns dias, entraremos na quarta fase ― disse Trudie, assim que voltamos para a sala de estar, na sede.

― Espere! E Petal? ― perguntou Reilly.

― Se ela se recuperar a tempo, precisará prestar as provas separadamente ― disse Trudie.

Eu não fiquei tão confiante com isso. Quero dizer, pessoas que foram capazes de expulsar um paciente com amnésia anterógrada... Precisei me lembrar que isso era coisa da Erudição, não nossa.

― Possivelmente, em alguns de vocês, na simulação da verdade, presenciaram a cena do tribunal ― ela continuou, como se não tivesse sido interrompida, embora seu semblante fosse preocupado, pela situação de Petal ― A quarta fase se tratará, de fato, disso. Será outra simulação, com outro soro modificado. A cena será um tribunal, e todos vocês estarão ao mesmo tempo, conscientes de sua presença. Será uma observação, primeiramente. Mais tarde, desenvolverão papéis importantes.

Ela passou os olhos por cada um de nós.

― Mischa, venha aqui na frente! ― ela chamou, repentinamente ― Vamos fazer o exercício da primeira fase.

― Com você? ― ela pareceu levemente apavorada, embora nunca fosse admitir isso, sem ser obrigada.

― Sim! Venha! ― Trudie insistiu.

Ela fez o mesmo com todos nós. Logo depois, ela nos fez perguntas relacionadas às leis, que tivemos de decorar anteriormente, e eu esforçava minha mente para lembrar. Por fim, ela criou casos hipotéticos, e testou as primeiras coisas que perguntaríamos e observaríamos, além de nossas conclusões nos casos.

― Está quase na hora do jantar, vamos ― Trudie declarou, olhando para o relógio de parede.

― Eu não vou sobreviver ao fim do treinamento ― gemi.

― Relaxa! Falta pouco para acabar ― Karen deu de ombros.

― Esse é o problema...


	17. CAPÍTULO DEZESSETE

― Então você está dizendo que _ele_ é culpado pelo assassinato de Alicia Frank? ― perguntou Trudie, olhando fixamente em meus olhos ― Responda!

― Não sou eu quem estou dizendo, são as evidências ― respondi, impassível.

― As evidências colocam o réu no local do crime, mas não provam que ele apertou o gatilho. Ele sequer tem posse da arma...

― Armas são propriedade quase que exclusiva dos membros da Audácia, coisa que seu cliente é.

― _Era_. Ele escolheu mudar-se para a Franqueza. Portanto, não há como estar mentindo.

― Ele sequer completou o treinamento ainda. Até o dia da Revelação Completa, é impossível afirmar que alguém esteja sendo verdadeiramente honesto. Além do mais, ele não nasceu aqui, não está em seus costumes ser honesto.

― A senhorita também não nasceu aqui, isso significa que pode não estar sendo honesta também.

― A diferença é que nasci na Amizade, eu jamais me meteria em uma briga para proteger alguém que não seja verdadeiramente inocente.

― Quem busca a paz, dirá qualquer coisa para manter as águas calmas.

Sabia que aquela era frase que todos da Franqueza diziam em relação à Amizade, mas não me afetei, era verdade.

― Pense mais rápido em seus argumentos, Aeryn ― disse Trudie, tomando fôlego ― Quanto tempo, Karen?

― 5 minutos ― ela disse, parecendo surpresa, e dando um sorriso feliz para mim.

― Excelente, Aeryn! ― nossa instrutora me parabenizou ― Se daria bem como promotora.

― Ou advogada ― Karen deu de ombros.

― Venha, Todd! É a sua vez! ― chamou Trudie.

Agir com pressão e pensar em argumentos com rapidez. Eram os objetivos do exercício que ocupou toda a nossa manhã. Trudie trouxe casos antigos e ficcionais, apresentando as provas e nos dando os papéis que deveríamos ter, como na atuação de uma peça de teatro.

Ora, um tinha que defender o réu, enquanto Trudie acusava. Em outros casos, invertia, como aconteceu comigo. Com certeza, não foi mera coincidência eu ter que acusá-lo. Provavelmente, Trudie pensava que eu ia melhor com isso. Mas eu sentia que me daria bem, tanto defendendo quanto acusando.

Observamos como os outros iam, Karen sempre cronometrando o tempo que a discussão durava. Tive a pequena sensação de que aquilo contaria pontos para o final, um exercício perfeito de resistência. Eu ainda sentia meu sangue ferver, a adrenalina correndo por minhas veias, doida para voltar a discutir.

― Ei, se acalme! ― brincou Karen ― Vá tomar um copo d’água ou algo assim.

― Estou ótima! ― sorri.

― E é nocaute! ― brincou Nolan, assim que Todd saiu, derrotado, após 3 minutos de discussão.

― Precisa treinar, Todd ― alertou Trudie ― Karen, venha!

― Segure aqui! ― Karen pediu para mim, mostrando como eu fazia para reiniciar o contador e parar. Depois disso, saiu correndo para perto dela.

Fiz como ela instruiu. É claro, Karen alcançou o maior tempo de todos nós: 7 minutos. Trudie não poderia estar mais orgulhosa de nós.

― Excelente! Excelente! ― exclamou, os olhos brilhando ― Agora, peguemos mais alguns casos que trouxe. Vamos em pares...

― Pro... Trudie ― Pacey corrigiu-se, apressadamente ― Somos número ímpar agora...

― Oh! Verdade ― Trudie parou um pouco decepcionada, ao lembrar-se disso ― Bem, façamos um teste de pressão seguido. Mischa será a advogada, os outros serão promotores.

Nos entreolhamos, confusos, mas ela continuou, esclarecendo nossas dúvidas:

― Cada um de vocês terá um caso em mente. Farão perguntas diferentes, concentrando-se em pontos que outros não fizeram. Podem se unir para discutir, Mischa não poderá escutar, estando despreparada nos argumentos, assim como fizeram comigo. Quando ela ganhar o argumento, a pessoa sairá, e outra tomará seu lugar. Assim que todos forem, outra pessoa tomará o lugar de Mischa, com outro caso.

Trudie estava realmente inspirada naquela semana... Se estávamos atrasadis antes, pelas pausas, agora estávamos até adiantados.

― Acho que não podemos ter a esperança de uma noite de folga ― murmurou Mischa, dando um sorriso afetado.

― Já sinto falta de Petal ― disse Reilly, mordendo o lábio.

― Oh! Vamos! Não faz tanto tempo que a visitamos ― disse Karen, dando de ombros.

― Duas semanas ― protestou Reilly.

― Não chega a tudo isso ― me meti.

― Você não tem muita noção do tempo ― disse Reilly, antes de se afastar.

― Eu disse algo de errado? ― perguntei, confusa.

― Ignora ― disse Mischa.

― Pega sua pasta e vai! ― expulsou-a Karen ― Temos que ver como vamos acabar com você.

― Boa sorte com isso ― Mischa desdenhou, antes de sentar-se na cadeira do centro da sala.

― Ela vai ver só... ― resmungou Karen, abrindo a pasta ― Não fale comigo!

Levantei os braços, como se me rendendo, e me afastei dela, juntando-me com os meninos.

― Ela sempre coloca caso de assassinato ― comentou Todd, negando com a cabeça ― Como se isso fosse realmente acontecer...

― Pode até ser, mas é mais emocionante ― disse Steven ― De qualquer forma, se fosse por isso, não teríamos de trabalhar a simulação de tribunal.

― Ela disse quando será? ― perguntei, sentando-me ao seu lado.

― Que loira mais linda veio ao meu lado ― Steven brincou, colocando o braço em cima de meus ombros, puxando-me para mais perto.

Revirei os olhos, ignorando a cantada. Com o tempo, comecei a me acostumar com o jeito safado dos meninos, mas foi difícil nas primeiras semanas.

― E então...? ― insisti.

― Ela vai fazer de surpresa, como se a gente conseguisse se prepara para algo assim ― disse Todd, revirando os olhos ― Quero dizer, é só uma simulação. Para vermos como será... Se fosse prático, como estamos fazendo aqui, seria completamente diferente.

― Vocês têm dez minutos! ― Trudie exclamou, vendo que não estávamos concentrados.

Olhei para a distância onde Mischa estava, que não era muita, mas deixei de me preocupar com o tom de voz, assim que Trudie aproximou-se dela, começando a conversar.

O exercício não foi tão diferente do que passamos com Trudie, exceto que os casos se confundiam em nossa cabeça, com a rapidez que trocávamos. O exercício, que eu mais gostei, aconteceu depois do almoço.

― É difícil arrumar argumentos, sabendo apenas o que disseram ― disse Trudie ― A Audácia cuida da segurança, a Erudição tem os melhores cientistas... Mas somos os principais envolvidos, somos os que julgamos quem será o culpado. Vejamos o quão observadores vocês podem ser...

Estávamos novamente na sala onde houve a última simulação. Pensei que seria o dia da observação do tribunal, mas estava enganada. Todos estávamos em uma simulação conjunta, mas não como meros observadores, nós participaríamos daquilo.

Uma sala pequena, as paredes com respingos de sangue, e um corpo jogado. Aproximei-me e senti minhas pernas ficarem bambas.

Era Evan.


	18. CAPÍTULO DEZOITO

Não demorei a lembrar o que tinha acontecido e perceber que estava deitada em uma maca, com os olhos fechados.

Eu tinha desmaiado.

― Ei! Está tudo bem ― Karen confortou-me, assim que abri os olhos e sentei-me.

― Eu desmaiei! No meio da simulação ― balbuciei.

― Trudie não vai lhe tirar pontos por isso. Ela só fez aquele teste para provar nossa capacidade de observação ― disse Karen, olhando-me com pena ― Reilly também passou mal com o sangue...

― Não desmaiei por causa do sangue ― disse, rapidamente.

― Então por que? ― ela perguntou, confusa.

― Porque... Não viu de quem era o corpo?

Ela parecia me avaliar, ainda parecendo confusa.

― Você reconheceu o corpo? Nenhum de nós fez isso ― ela disse, franzindo o cenho ― Talvez fosse algo da simulação...

― Ou eu alucinei ― suspirei, deitando-me pesadamente na maca ― Não é algo da simulação, você também o conhecia.

― A gente precisou olhar para aquele corpo por uma hora. Desculpe-me, Aeryn, mas eu não tenho a menor ideia de quem ele é ― disse Karen, negando com a cabeça.

― Então eu alucinei mesmo...

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo. Ela me olhava fixamente, enquanto eu mantinha meu olhar no teto da enfermaria.

― Quer saber como foi? ― perguntou.

Eu assenti com a cabeça, tímida.

― Tinha um furo na testa, e cicatrizes nos braços. O que significaria uso de objetos cortantes, e uso de uma arma para mata-lo ― estremeci, tentando não pensar na cena, novamente ― Nolan e Jesse ajudaram a descobrir o tipo de bala, e chutaram o tipo de arma de onde veio. Eu e Todd olhamos os vestígios de sangue, a localização onde o assassino estaria quando atirou. Tinha alguns objetos jogados e quebrados no chão.Sei lá! A gente só foi montando, como um quebra-cabeças...

― Deve ter sido muito legal ― murmurei ― Duvido que Trudie faça isso novamente.

― Considerando você e Reilly... É, talvez ela não vá fazer novamente ― concordou Karen.

― Como eles descobriram a bala? Tinha no corpo? ― perguntei, tentando pensar em outra coisa, além do corpo morto de Evan, e o meu desmaio.

― Não! Nós não tocamos em nada, isso mudaria a cena do crime ― disse Karen, como se eu fosse louca por, sequer, pensar nessa possibilidade.

― Está bem! Desculpe ― disse.

― Eles vêm da Audácia, lembra? Eles sabem sobre essas coisas. Eles explicaram, tem a ver com o formato, tamanho e orla do ferimento ― ela explicou ― É algo meio difícil de explicar...

― Não! Tudo bem! Fico feliz de que tenhamos Nolan e Jesse para esse tipo de coisa...

― E Mischa.

― Sim, Mischa... É que você não disse nada dela.

― Ela ajudou muito também. Isso de arma e bala... Tem muitos detalhes. A entrada, a saída, a cor, o tamanho... Nunca pensei que a Audácia fosse ter tanto conhecimento quanto isso.

― Afinal, quem cuida disso? Erudição ou Audácia?

Ela parou para pensar, antes de me responder:

― Olhe, pelo que entendi, a cena é coisa da Audácia, enquanto que o corpo é da Erudição. Nós, tecnicamente, só cuidamos da parte jurídica.

― Foi só pra observação? Mesmo? ― perguntei, para confirmar.

― Talvez algum representante seja enviado, para observar as investigações ― Karen deu de ombros ― Quero dizer, não podemos confiar muito neles, não é mesmo?

― Talvez ― respondi, incerta ― Há quanto tempo estou assim?

― Calma! Foram só... Duas horas ― ela respondeu, olhando para o relógio.

― Ai, meu Deus! Isso é um pesadelo... ― resmunguei ― Do jeito que Trudie está montando os exercícios, devo ter perdido bastante coisa.

― Você logo recupera ― disse Karen, tentando me animar ― Venha! Vamos para a sala de estar.

― Não são aquelas pastas de novo, certo? ― perguntei, nervosa.

― Não! Não se preocupe... ― ela riu ― Da última vez que conferi, era algo sobre a primeira fase. Não! Espere! Terceira fase.

― Já não é a primeira vez que confunde a primeira com terceira ― disse, enquanto me levantava com cuidado.

― Bem, parece que faz anos desde que Trudie deu aquele discurso...

― E não faz nem um mês.

Era pensando nessas coisas, que eu percebia o quanto o tempo passou.

― Eu acho você infantil ― ouvi a voz de Mischa, de dentro da sala.

― Aeryn! ― exclamou Trudie, vindo em nossa direção, ela parecia se sentir culpada por meu desmaio.

― Estou bem! ― garanti, indo para perto da fila.

― Estamos trabalhando com a sinceridade ― disse nossa instrutora, desnecessariamente ― Cada um de vocês dirá o que sente em relação ao outro. Embora, eu sinta que não terá nada de rivalidade, vocês são a turma mais unida que já tivemos em muito tempo.

Até Pacey soltou um leve sorriso com essa fala.

― E você parece um garoto ― retrucou Steven, que estava na frente de Mischa.

Jesse e Nolan tiveram que correr para segurá-la, pois ela parecia disposta a quebrar a mandíbula dele.

― Chega! Chega! ― Trudie gritou, irritada ― Voltem para a fila! Não me obriguem a lhes mandar para ajudar na prisão!

Mischa deixou-se levar pelos amigos, embora seu olhar permanecesse fixo e furioso para Steven.

― Obrigada por sua sinceridade ― ela disse, aos dois ― Acho que já chega por hoje!

― Trudie, quando vamos poder visitar a Petal novamente? ― Reilly perguntou, assim que viu a brecha.

― Comportem-se, primeiro. Logo, eu falo com os médicos e meus superiores ― disse Trudie, com seriedade ― Agora vão jantar.

― Isso tudo é culpa de vocês! ― Reilly reclamou, passando por Steven e Mischa, irritada.

Eles não pareceram perceber, pois começaram a discutir.

― Parecem você e Todd ― eu disse para Karen.

― Não viaja ― ela respondeu ― Eles se odeiam.

― E vocês não? ― perguntei, surpresa.

Ela deu um sorriso enigmático.

― Primeira fase. Treine melhor ― disse, antes de sair andando.

― Ela disse o que acho que ela disse? ― Reilly perguntou, atrás de mim.

― Sempre soube ― dei de ombros, sorrindo.

― Afinal, já sabemos qual é a mentira do exercício ― Reilly parecia ter uma boa memória, melhor que a minha ― Ela disse que já foi apaixonada.

― Sim, a mentira foi que ela “foi”, ela ainda é ― concordei.

― É melhor a gente ir, antes que ela nos esgane ― disse Reilly.

― Não podemos mentir, somos francas.

A cada dia mais, eu amava essa habilidade da minha facção.


	19. CAPÍTULO DEZENOVE

— Trudie está realmente focada em nos formar — disse Reilly, desgostosa.

— O que houve? — perguntei.

— Eu quero visitar Petal — ela murmurou.

— Então vá! — Mischa deu um sorriso de canto.

— Mas... Trudie não nos permitiu — Reilly arregalou os olhos.

— E daí? É sua melhor amiga! — exclamou Mischa.

— E se me pegarem? — perguntou Reilly — Eu posso perder pontos...

— Isso é mais importante do que a sua melhor amiga? — perguntou Mischa, levantando uma sobrancelha.

Isso foi o suficiente para que um plano se formasse.

Passamos a manhã inteira com Trudie, ela parecia com medo de tentar uma simulação novamente, depois do meu desmaio. Então, voltamos para a parte entediante de avaliar as pastas, eu já estava considerando a ideia de joga-las pela janela, simulando um acidente.

— O que vocês estão aprontando? — Todd veio nos perguntar, na hora do almoço.

“Droga de facção que não nos permite mentir” pensei.

— Vamos ajudar a Reilly a visitar a Petal no hospital — disse Mischa, tranquilamente.

— Eu e a Karen sabemos os corredores vazios — ele começou a falar, mas parou ao ver nossas sobrancelhas erguidas.

— Parece que estiveram muito tempo procurando — disse Mischa, e Todd ficou vermelho de vergonha.

— Eu não confiaria nesses dois juntos — eu disse para Reilly, segurando o riso pela situação.

— É só eles nos falarem os lugares — a loira disse, dando de ombros — Se fosse para vigiar, aí mesmo que eu não confiaria...

— Tanto faz — Todd nos interrompeu, engasgado — Eu vou procurar um papel pra desenhar a planta da sede.

— Obrigada — agradeceu Reilly.

Quando sentamos em nossos lugares, Karen e Steven discutiam sobre sorvete de laranja.

— Existe isso? — Mischa perguntou, incrédula.

— É claro que existe! — exclamou Steven, indignado.

— É claro que não! — contradisse Karen.

— Eu já provei — disse Steven.

— Nunca fizeram esse sabor aqui — retrucou Karen.

— Essa discussão vai ser longa... — Nolan murmurou.

— Desde que o final não seja o mesmo das discussões da Karen com o Todd... — deixei no ar, fazendo Karen se calar e Steven começar a gargalhar.

— Vocês são fofoqueiras, hein? Meu Deus! — reclamou a garota.

— Omissão é uma forma de mentira — cantarolou Mischa.

— Você ama isso, não? — perguntou Jesse.

— É lógico! — Mischa disse, entre risos.

— Desde que ela era da Audácia — disse Jesse, virando-se para nós — Ama jogar verdade na cara dos outros, pra provocar, arrumar briga...

— Eu faço isso com gente que se acha mais do que é — explicou Mischa — É divertido!

— Temos ideias diferentes de diversão — disse Karen.

Mischa deu de ombros, dando a entender que não se importava com a nossa opinião.

— Se você tivesse apenas 24 horas de vida, o que você faria? — Karen jogou a pergunta para Mischa, de repente.

— Você vai fazer o jogo da verdade aqui? — ela franziu o cenho.

— Responda! Estou entediada — eu disse, apoiando meu rosto em minha mão.

Ela bufou, mas resolveu colaborar com a brincadeira.

— Eu me jogaria da tirolesa de um prédio — ela respondeu, com o olhar perdido — É a iniciação da Audácia.

— E nós iríamos juntos, pra rir da sua cara quando gritasse, e te pegar lá debaixo — brincou Nolan, recebendo um soco em seu braço.

— Quando e com quantos anos você deu seu primeiro beijo? — eu perguntei.

— Foi em um jogo de desafios — disse Mischa, e não me surpreendi com isso — Aos... 7 anos.

— 7 anos? — exclamou Karen — Meu Deus!

— Ei! Isso não é nada na Audácia — ela deu de ombros.

— Está bem... Qual seu maior segredo que você nunca contou pra ninguém? — perguntou Reilly.

— O meu maior segredo, eu já contei — ela olhou de soslaio para mim, quando disse isso, e entendi que se referia à sua mãe.

— Então pense em um segundo maior — Reilly insistiu.

— Não é tão fácil assim... — Mischa deu de ombros.

— Os audaciosos não são cheios de segredos? — perguntei.

— Eu bebi pela primeira vez aos 11 anos — ela disse, embora fosse óbvio que aquilo não era algo alarmante na Audácia.

— E a piranha não teve ressaca — Nolan resmungou, olhando para ela.

— A resistência vem de família — Mischa sorriu debochadamente para ele, sem se importar com o xingamento.

— Minha família era bem resistente! — Nolan pareceu ofendido.

— Então, você quem era o fracote mesmo — ela disse, despreocupada.

Alarmei-me com a faísca de fúria nos olhos dele. Sabia que eles eram amigos, mas se até mesmo casais se batiam... Não queria imaginar como aquela série de provocações poderia acabar.

— Vamos! — Trudie nos chamou, para continuar a treinar.

A tarde parecia passar lentamente, considerando que estávamos planejando fazer algo “errado”. Foi um alívio ver a noite cair do lado de fora dos vidros, e a hora do jantar ser anunciada.

— Ai, droga! — ouvi Karen resmungar, ao meu lado — Rey, pode pegar o sal para mim?

Ela levantou o olhar para Karen, desconfiada.

— Claro — respondeu, por fim, antes de se levantar.

Todd esbarrou em Nolan, e Karen me passou um pedaço de papel. Abri discretamente, por baixo da mesa, e vi que era um mapa da sede. Dobrei-o e escondi em minha meia curta, em um movimento rápido.

— Tudo bem, Aeryn? — perguntou Steven, perspicaz.

— Sim — respondi, franzindo o cenho.

— Abaixou-se — ele constatou o óbvio.

— Estava escondendo um bilhete que a dei — interferiu Karen.

— Bilhetinho de amor? — brincou Mischa.

— Estou perdidamente apaixonada — brincou Karen, fazendo Todd engasgar-se.

— Calma aí, garanhão! — Steven bateu nas costas dele — Duvidando da heterossexualidade da tua ficante?

Ele precisou se retirar mais cedo do jantar, acompanhado por Todd e Karen, corados e furiosos.

— É com a gente agora — Mischa murmurou.

Fomos ao nosso dormitório, e esperamos por um tempo, ainda com nossos uniformes.

— Certo — murmurou Reilly, desdobrando o bilhete.

Seguimos o caminho indicado com cautela, para não sabermos pegos. Se fôssemos, que fosse na volta, quando Reilly já tivesse visitado a Petal.

— O hospital não tem horário para visitas? — perguntei.

— Não será a primeira regra que quebraremos nesta noite — retrucou Mischa.

Foi um alívio chegarmos ao parque. Já desconhecia aquela paisagem, pelo tempo que passei trancada na sede.

— Vocês não vêm? — Reilly perguntou.

— Você é a melhor amiga, ficaremos vigiando — disse Mischa, o que não era reconfortante, por sermos membras da Franqueza.

Ela acabou concordando, e sumiu pelos corredores, agora, vazios.

Quando ela começou a demorar, não nos preocupamos, era compreensível, embora nossa situação piorasse, se assim fosse.

— Rey! — exclamou Mischa, quando ela passou correndo por nossa frente.

Não demoramos a segui-la, seríamos todas descobertas.

Ela parou de correr no meio da praça, ofegante e chorando, isso fez com que eu percebesse que havia algo de errado.

— Ei! O que foi? — Mischa ajoelhou-se, envolvendo-a com seus braços.

— Ouvi os médicos conversando... Ela não estava lá — ela contou, entre soluços.

Ela tentou continuar falando, mas os soluços a impedirem.

— Calma! Vai ficar tudo bem — consolou-a Mischa.

— Morta — a palavra escapou, entre os gemidos incompreensíveis — Não vai voltar! Petal está morta!

O grito ecoou pela praça vazia.


	20. CAPÍTULO VINTE

Fingir que nada tinha acontecido seria a pior coisa que teríamos que fazer.

Se estivéssemos em qualquer outra facção, que não fosse a Franqueza.

Reilly correu dos braços paralisados de Mischa, sem se importar com nada, e não podíamos julga-la por isso.

― Reilly! Espere! ― gritei, correndo atrás dela.

Não olhei para trás, ver se Mischa nos seguia, ou coisa do tipo. Eu só queria esquecer o que escutei, eu só queria ter certeza de que Reilly não se mataria... Eu só queria esquecer que aquela noite tinha acontecido.

Ela passou como um raio pela porta do dormitório, indo direto para o banheiro.

― Rey! ― gritei, sem me importar com as pessoas dormindo, tentando abrir a porta trancada do banheiro ― Reilly!

Não importa o quanto ou o quão alto eu gritasse, ela não queria me escutar. Ela não queria me ver. Nem a mim, nem a ninguém.

― Ei! O que aconteceu? ― perguntou Karen.

Ela não parecia estar com sono, parecia estar nos esperando desde que saímos. Olhei para trás dela, e vi Todd na mesma posição. Mischa ainda não tinha nos alcançado, e Nolan e Jesse tinham um sono bem pesado, aparentemente.

― Não me obriguem a falar sobre isso ― murmurei, evitando seus olhares ― Reilly! Abra!

― Inferno! Calem a boca! ― ouvi Steven resmungar.

― Cale a boca você! Não está vendo que é algo sério? ― repreendeu Todd.

― Ele está de olhos fechados ― disse Karen, sem conseguir se conter.

― Não é disso que estou falando ― disse Todd.

― Deixe-a em paz! Você não vai conseguir nada assim ― disse Karen, com a mão em meu braço ― Onde está Mischa?

― Eu não sei! Ela estava conosco até a praça ― respondi.

― Vou atrás dela ― Todd saiu, sem esperar por uma resposta.

* * *

― Eu tenho sido complacente demais com vocês. Sair da sede sem a permissão de um instrutor ou líder, é contra as regras. E já transgrediram esta regra duas vezes.

Eu nunca tinha visto Trudie falando tão sério. Não conseguia olhar em seus olhos, ela não mostrava decepção, mas estava cansada. Reilly ficava trancada no dormitório e ninguém conseguia tira-la de lá, acho que termos descoberto o que houve com Petal irritou profundamente a ela. Por não ter sido ela a dar a notícia.

― Só queríamos ajudar... ― Karen murmurou.

― Por que pensam que não queria que elas se encontrassem? Petal estava fraca demais, os médicos tinham poucas esperanças ― disse Trudie ― Eu queria poupa-la.

― E mentiria sobre sua morte? ― ousei perguntar.

― É claro que não o faria ― Trudie defendeu-se, mas não consegui acreditar no que ela dizia, por mais que quisesse.

― Você mesma diz que não há formas de suavizar a verdade ― argumentei.

― Isso não justifica sua saída ― Trudie parecia a ponto de explodir ― Quem deu a ideia?

― Mischa ― disse Todd.

― Chame-a, quero conversar com ela ― pediu Trudie, virando-se.

Pensei em perguntar o que aconteceria conosco, mas resolvi ficar calada.

― A verdade deveria existir para ajudar as pessoas, não machucá-las ― murmurei, sentada em um pufe da sala de estar ― Eu nunca pensei que fosse tão difícil ser da Franqueza.

― Aeryn, você não está pensando em desistir, certo? ― Karen perguntou, alarmada.

― É claro que não! ― respondi ― Eu só queria... Entender.

Fiquei em silêncio por um tempo, antes de voltar a pensar em voz alta.

― Ela deveria encorajar a Mischa a contar a verdade, não aceitar a fofoca do Todd.

― Todd disse a verdade! ― defendeu-o Karen.

― Sim, mas Mischa não. E nem sempre as fofocas são verdade...

― Você deveria parar de tentar entender, e simplesmente aceitar. As coisas sempre foram assim e sempre serão.

― Eu já ouvi falar que a Audácia era uma facção completamente diferente da que é hoje em dia. As coisas mudam, sim.

― O valor da Franqueza nunca será deturpado.

Mischa entrou na sala, jogando-se em uma cadeira.

― O que ela te fez? ― perguntei.

― Deu aquele sermão... ― ela não parecia se preocupar ― Disse que fez vista grossa conosco porque gostava de nós, e tal...

― Hoje vai ser decretado dia de luto pela Petal ― disse Karen.

― Como as coisas são aqui? ― perguntou Mischa.

― Não tenho a menor ideia ― Karen deu de ombros ― As pessoas não mentem, não guardam sentimentos para si, então elas não se suicidam ou coisa do tipo.

― Petal não se suicidou! ― protestei.

― Eu sei ― Karen disse ― O que quero dizer é que não temos muitas doenças e tudo isso... Mortes acontecem por velhice ou acidentes. Os parentes quem cuidam do luto e essas coisas. Não declaramos dia de luto a cada morte que acontece, e na minha família isso nunca aconteceu.

― Entendi ― respondeu Mischa.

― Eles devem fazer uma homenagem a ela... ― supôs Karen.

Mischa suspirou, e levantou-se.

― Vou fazer as coisas do meu jeito ― disse, antes de sair.

― Bebidas? ― perguntou Karen.

― Bebidas ― confirmei.

* * *

Eu não prestei atenção em uma palavra que o líder da Franqueza disse, pude notar que havia um representante da Erudição ali, e a família de Petal estava lá também.

Eu não tinha derramado uma lágrima desde a notícia que Reilly deu, na noite anterior. Sentia-me péssima por isso, mas, talvez, eu ainda não tivesse me tocado de que Petal não voltaria.

Senti que o ar estava claustrofóbico demais, e afastei-me daquela multidão de pessoas, que sequer conheciam-na direito para poder ficar ali, lamentando por sua morte.

Encontrei Mischa com Nolan e Jesse, os três bêbados, perto da porta de entrada no hall. Ignorei-os e fui para o lado de fora, mesmo sabendo que Trudie poderia me punir por isso, acreditava que a paciência dela já estava se esgotando. Eu não podia evitar, aquele ar fresco todo, a praça me chamava a atenção. Se tivesse alguma praça dentro da sede, certamente eu não sairia tanto.

Sentei-me em um dos bancos, sentindo o vento forte em meu rosto. Talvez chovesse, isso seria bem adequado ao momento. Eu só iria chorar quando tudo estivesse, realmente, desmoronando em cima de mim. E isso nunca era algo bonito de se ver.

― Aeryn Mitchell.

Evan, o sem facção, me encarava. Ele estava com roupas inteiramente da Abnegação, talvez para não chamar a atenção. Novamente, perguntei-me qual era sua história e, principalmente, de qual facção teria vindo.

― Você é uma garota difícil de encontrar ― ele disse, olhando para as paredes de vidro da Franqueza.

― O que quer? ― perguntei.

― Tem duas pessoas que querem te ver ― ele virou de costas.

Amaldiçoei a todas as pessoas que não podiam ser um pouco mais claras. Ao mesmo tempo, amaldiçoei a mim mesma por ser tão curiosa, e ter seguido Evan, sem pensar nas possíveis consequências.


	21. CAPÍTULO VINTE E UM

Não demorei a reconhecer o caminho para os prédios abandonados, o mesmo caminho que outrora segui, junto a Karen.

― Por isso estava me olhando naquela vez? Quando estava sozinha na praça? ― perguntei ― Estava me procurando desde aquele dia?

― Sim ― respondeu Evan, seus braços ficaram rígidos pelos segundos que ele pronunciou essa palavra.

― Eu não deveria confiar em uma pessoa que mente ― eu disse, casualmente.

― Você não deveria confiar em um sem facção ― ele corrigiu.

Queria argumentar contra aquilo, mas não tinha o que dizer, e frustrei-me por isso.

― Vamos demorar para chegar? ― perguntei, já incomodada com tamanho silêncio.

― Lembra quando você e sua amiga vieram atrás de Rachel? É lá! ― ele disse.

Quem estava me procurando? Não pensava ser tão famosa assim para rodar na boca dos sem facção. A única que conhecia era Rachel e Evan. Será que era ela me esperando? Mas ele tinha dito que tinha duas pessoas me esperando.

― Olha, eu acho que você não vai descobrir ― ele debochou, vendo minha expressão pensativa.

― Estamos chegando, então eu vou descobrir ― retruquei.

Ele deu de ombros.

― Audácia? ― perguntei.

― O que? ― ele disse, confuso.

― A facção de onde você veio ― expliquei.

― Eu tenho cara de Audácia? ― ele parecia incrédulo.

Dei de ombros, imitando sua ação anterior.

― Suponho que não vai falar sobre isso ― disse, vendo que estávamos próximos.

― Você tem o meu nome ― foi o que ele disse, indo na frente, dando a entender que a conversa estava terminada, mas eu não entendi o que ele quis dizer com isso.

Se eu procurasse nos arquivos da Franqueza, encontraria algo sobre ele? Pois era a única forma de procurá-lo. Documentos eram mantidos na Abnegação, laudos e certidões ficavam na Erudição. Eu não tinha acesso a essas facções.

― Aeryn! ― Rachel sorriu para mim, como se fôssemos velhas amigas, bem diferente da última vez.

― Olá, Rachel! ― cumprimentei-a.

Era o mínimo, considerando que estava em sua... Casa.

― Venha! ― ela puxou-me pelo braço, deixando Evan para trás.

De certa forma, me senti insegura. Não conversava muito com Evan, mas era bem mais do que com Rachel. Caminhamos pelo espaço relativamente aberto, pude ver vários cobertores ralos e latas de comida jogadas no chão, a maioria vazias.

Não sabia ao certo para onde íamos, se aquele lugar tinha alguma divisão, mas vi que Rachel e Evan não eram os únicos a morar naquele prédio. Não vi seus rostos, mas vi vários sem facção jogados no chão, todos com roupas de cores misturadas. Senti-me isolada.

― Não olhe para eles ― Rachel murmurou ― Nem todos são gentis.

Fixei meu olhar para a frente, tentando estender meu campo de visão.

― Aqui ― ela me parou no meio do caminho, abrindo uma porta escondida.

O enorme prédio tinha quatro blocos, quase que indistinguíveis por fora, formando um espaço no interior. Era o que eu gostaria que tivesse na Franqueza, um espaço agradável para relaxar, embora ali não pudesse ser descrito assim, exatamente.

― Deixarei-os a sós ― disse Rachel, piscando para mim, antes de puxar a porta de ferro, com força.

Quando vi as pessoas que me esperavam, meu mundo desabou.

― Elen? Austin? ― sussurrei, desacreditada.

Eleonore levantou-se do banco, sorrindo feliz para mim.

― Pensei que não viesse ― ela disse, abraçando-me.

Fiquei tentada a devolver, mas permaneci como estava.

Ela estava com a saia longa da Amizade, mas era a única coisa de sua facção. Uma regata preta da Audácia, visível por trás do casaco azul da Erudição, e as botas cinzas da Abnegação. Nada da Franqueza, aquilo me desagradou um pouco.

― Soren tem nos ajudado, mas é só porque é sua obrigação como abnegado ― ela dizia, desolada.

― O que aconteceu? ― perguntei, assim que ela afastou-se.

Eu notei que Austin me olhava apreensivo, as suas roupas estavam divididas quase da mesma maneira que as de Eleonore.

― O que estão fazendo com o sem facção? Há quanto tempo estão aqui? ― insisti, nervosa pela falta de respostas.

― Nós somos sem facção agora, Aeryn ― disse Austin, com a expressão séria.

― Mas por que? ― eu alternava os olhares entre os dois.

― A Amizade votou assim ― Eleonore segurou a mão de Austin com a sua, olhando fixamente para elas.

― Quando decidirem me explicar ― fiz menção de sair.

― Eu sou um divergente, Aeryn ― disse Austin.

― Um o quê? ― perguntei.

― O teste dele deu inconclusivo. Por isso ficou tão nervoso ― explicou Eleonore, guiando-me para o banco.

― Divergentes são pessoas que tem aptidão para mais de uma facção ― disse Austin.

― E te expulsaram por causa disso? ― indignei-me.

― A Erudição tem feito estudos, se enfurecido porque não obedecemos ao sistema das facções ― murmurei Austin ― A Amizade não quer brigar com a Erudição, a facção ajuda muito com a tecnologia. Então, fizeram uma votação e decidiram me afastar.

― Mas isso é um absurdo! ― disse ― Você não está fazendo mal algum.

― Eles parecem pensar o contrário ― disse Eleonore, triste.

Então, entendi o que aconteceu. Austin foi afastado, e Eleonore decidiu renunciar.

― É só uma situação provisória ― disse Eleonore.

― Provisória? Elen, isso não vai parar! Eles não vão desistir dos divergentes de uma hora para a outra! ― tentei fazer-lhe entender.

― Não vamos voltar para a Amizade ― ela disse ― A mãe de Austin esteve falando com um casal da Abnegação. É a melhor facção para abrigar divergentes, deveríamos ter escolhido essa facção de primeira.

Austin desviou o olhar com o que a, aparentemente, namorada disse, mas eu entendia. Era difícil abrir mão da sua família, quando você nunca pensou em fazê-lo.

― Mas vão saber que estão lhes abrigando! ― eu disse.

― A Abnegação é o governo. Eles podem falsificar documentos ― disse Eleonore.

― Mas isso não seria correto! ― olhei-a, chocada.

― Para os valores da Franqueza ― disse Austin, ácido ― A Abnegação preocupa-se com o bem estar do próximo, não importa os meios para isso.

Recuei com o seu tom de voz, entendi o que ele queria dizer. Ele não me queria aqui. Ele sabia que, se me perguntassem, eu precisaria lhes entregar.

― É melhor eu ir ― levantei-me sob o olhar triste de Eleonore.

― Um casal vai nos adotar ― explicou minha ex-amiga, ignorando o olhar de Austin.

― Espere! Mas, então, vocês terão que ser irmãos ― observei.

O olhar dela perdeu-se na tinta desbotada do bloco à frente.

― Não vamos conseguir outra coisa ― ela murmurou ― Já é raro um casal estar disponível, imagine dois. Seria arriscado fazer parte de um casal tendo já filhos. Eles poderão mudar de facção, quando crescerem, e não há leis que impeçam as pessoas de contarem segredos de suas antigas facções.

Pela primeira vez na minha vida, revoltei-me. Revoltei-me pela injustiça que a Erudição estava criando. Revoltei-me porque eles não poderiam ficar juntos. Revoltei-me porque eles preferiam arriscar-se em um futuro incerto em vez de permanecer ali, com aquelas pessoas. Não era um futuro certo, tampouco, mas eles estariam livres.

Mas eu não disse nada daquilo. A decisão era deles. Olhei pela última vez para suas mãos entrelaçadas, e contornei o banco, indo para a porta de onde entrei.

― Afinal, por que me chamou? ― perguntei, antes de alcançar.

― Você é a minha amiga ― disse Eleonore, suavemente ― Independentemente das nossas escolhas. Nada apaga o que passamos.

Não tinha ideia do que ela esperava que eu dissesse ou fizesse, mas eu abri a porta, e saí, sem olhar para trás.


	22. CAPÍTULO VINTE E DOIS

Era incrível como a minha vida era um conjunto de momentos entediantes intercalados por momentos ruins. E os momentos ruins sempre vinham próximos, sem descanso. A tempestade antes da tão esperada calmaria.

Naquela noite, eu chorei. No meio da praça, como Reilly fez. Estava escuro, e logo notariam a minha ausência, mas eu pouco me importei para aquilo.

― Vamos, Aeryn!

Evan estava me seguindo desde que eu saí do prédio abandonado, e foi ele quem me ajudou a seguir para a sede da Franqueza, eu mal podia me aguentar em pé.

― Aeryn! Mas o que... ― Karen apareceu no hall, olhando chocada para Evan, que afastou-se de mim no mesmo momento.

― Eu vou indo. Se cuida ― ele murmurou para mim, antes de ir.

Karen me puxou pelo braço, para dentro, a expressão séria.

― O que deu em você? ― perguntei, conseguindo me soltar.

― O que deu em mim? O que deu em você! ― ela exclamou ― Olha, eu sei que aquele garoto é lindo. Olhar não tira pedaço, mas, cara, você não pode se relacionar com ele. Ele é um sem facção! Isso nunca daria certo!

― Do que você está falando? ― perguntei ― Eu não estou tendo um relacionamento com o Evan.

― Então, o que estava fazendo com ele?

― Meus amigos da Amizade viraram sem facção. Queriam me ver.

― Aeryn, não há nada que possa fazer a eles. Agora eles são sem facção, como você disse. Eles eram seus amigos na Amizade, mas tiveram sua escolha.

Indignei-me com o que ela disse.

― Escolha? ― repeti ― Eles não tiveram escolha! Eles foram expulsos! Que tipo de justiça é essa?

― Ei! Eles não foram expulsos da Franqueza ― Karen defendeu.

― Mas a Franqueza jamais faria algo para mudar isso.

― É claro que não! Cada facção tem sua forma de democracia. Interferir seria permitir que interferissem conosco.

Eu não sabia mais o que dizer, meus pensamentos eram nublados por minha revolta e angústia. Virei-me, indo para longe de Karen, mas ela puxou-me pelo braço mias uma vez, virando-me.

― Aeryn, eu sou sua amiga, não inimiga ― ela disse, exasperada ― Responda com sinceridade: você consegue se ver como uma sem facção?

― Já disse que não tenho nada com ele ― respondi.

― Você não respondeu a minha pergunta.

― Não! Eu não consigo me ver como uma sem facção! Esse era o meu pesadelo quando eu completei 16 anos: fazer o teste de aptidão, e não dar resultado algum, embora eu saiba que isso é impossível.

Ela olhou-me com pena, parecendo relaxada pelo que eu disse.

― Você viu ele, não foi? Na simulação de homicídio da Trudie.

― Não quero falar sobre isso ― desviei o olhar para a parede de vidro, o que não foi uma boa escolha, já que dava uma ótima vista da praça.

O que Karen fez, me surpreendeu. Ela simplesmente me abraçou. Nós nunca nos abraçamos, e eu nunca vi o pessoal da Franqueza fazendo isso. Era sempre um aperto de mãos.

― Entendo que esteja preocupada com sua família ― ela murmurou para mim ― Não se preocupe, tenho certeza de que eles estão bem.

― Não sei como esperam que eu me desligue dessa parte da minha vida de um dia para o outro ― suspirei.

Ela afastou-se de mim, pegando as minhas mãos com as suas.

― Um dia, isso vai se tornar mais fácil ― disse.

― Sua família está aqui ― lembrei-lhe.

― Eu sei, mas não podemos nos encontrar. Isso atrapalharia o treinamento ― ela disse, como se fosse óbvio ― E, quando eu me formar, serei só eu. Em um apartamento, talvez dividido com alguém, talvez não. Entende o que quero dizer? Nós crescemos, apesar de dividir ou não a facção com nossos pais.

Não conseguia imaginar como seria se fosse comigo, tendo que me manter afastada de meus familiares, para seguir a minha vida. Parecia ser bem pior do que não vê-los por dias.

― Vamos para o dormitório ― suspirou Karen ― Hoje foi um dia horrível!

Só Todd e Steven estavam lá. Mischa, Nolan e Jesse deveriam estar bêbados em algum canto. Pacey e Reilly, talvez, estivessem conversando sobre Petal, tentando se consolar, e lembrando da pessoa maravilhosa que ela foi.

― Sabe, Pacey ia pedi-la em namoro ― Steven disse, no meio do silêncio do dormitório.

― Quando? ― perguntou Karen, olhando para o teto, do seu lugar no beliche.

― Antes da doença se manifestar ― disse Steven ― Conversamos sobre isso, quando ele estava bêbado.

― Qual das trinta vezes? ― debochei.

― No mesmo dia. Quando ficamos de “castigo” ― Todd disse, dessa vez ― Isso só me faz pensar no quanto a nossa vida pode ser curta...

― Não! ― Karen o interrompeu ― Por favor, não comece. E não me proponha algo que não proporia se não estivesse mexido pelo funeral.

Pude ver a sombra de seus braços, como se rendendo. Embora, não precisasse ver para saber que ele faria isso, estava acostumada demais com eles, já sabia suas reações a diferentes situações.

― Trudie estava pensando em colocá-la para identificação de criminosos ― comentou Steven ― Ela era boa em desenho... Para fazer um retrato falado.

― Nunca vi alguém fazendo isso ― disse Karen, parecendo admirada.

― Deve ser fantástico ― concordou Todd.

― Parece que há um pouco da Amizade por aqui ― brinquei ― Minha mãe se daria perfeitamente bem nessa profissão.

― Eu não sei. Eles devem contratar pintores para cuidar disso, mas preferimos pôr gente da nossa mesma facção para trabalhar por aqui ― Karen deu de ombros.

― Você vive fazendo isso ― ri, e ela me olhou confusa ― Em um momento, fala do pessoal da facção como “eles”. Em outro, fala em “nós”.

― Somos da Franqueza, Aeryn ― ela disse, com naturalidade.

― Sei disso ― retruquei.

A porta do quarto abriu-se, Pacey e Reilly foram para suas camas, calados. Os três bêbados não demoraram a aparecer também.

― A programação amanhã será normal ― disse Trudie, ignorando os três.

Parece que ela respeitava a forma de luto da Audácia, já que não os criticou.

― Falou ― disse Todd.

As luzes apagaram-se, e eu abracei o sono, com vontade.

Naquele dia, celebramos a vida e a morte de Petal Closs, e eu revi antigos amigos da Amizade, que estavam sofrendo, sem que eu pudesse fazer algo para ajudar. A impotência não foi embora, ela só tornou-se mais forte. E a tempestade parecia longe de acabar.

― Vocês estudaram em “história das facções”, no colégio, os manifestos das facções. Quem se lembra do manifesto da Audácia? ― Trudie perguntou.

Os ex-audaciosos e Pacey levantaram a mão, confusos. Todos nós estávamos, na verdade. Qual era o objetivo daquilo?

― Perfeito! É um bom número! ― ela elogiou ― Agora, quem lembra do manifesto da Abnegação?

Só Pacey levantou a mão.

― Mesmo seus manifestos são suscetíveis ao esquecimento ― murmurou Trudie, logo voltando sua voz para o tom normal ― Quem se lembra do manifesto da Erudição?

Pacey e Reilly levantaram as mãos.

― Dois são melhores que um ― disse Trudie ― Manifesto da Amizade?

Revirei os olhos, antes de levantar a mão, junto com Pacey.

― Claro ― ela riu ― Pacey, você parece saber todos os manifestos, mas não o repreendo por isso. É útil! Não esqueçam de tudo o que aprenderam em suas antigas facções, essas informações podem vir a ser úteis.

Ela respirou fundo, antes de voltar a falar.

― Agora... Quem se lembra do manifesto da Franqueza? Essa eu quero ver! ― disse, pulando empolgada, o que era estranho nela.

Karen levantou a mão, junto com Pacey, Reilly, Mischa, Todd e Steven. Nolan e Jesse levantaram os polegares para mim, éramos os únicos a não saber.

― Já estava pensando que estavam dormindo ― ela disse para Karen, Todd e Steven, divertida ― Perfeito! Então, é isso que vamos olhar hoje. Sei que pode parecer ridículo, mas não posso formar “alunos” que não saibam o manifesto da própria facção!

― Como um animal selvagem, a verdade é poderosa demais para ser mantida aprisionada ― citou Mischa.

― Apropriado para uma antiga membra da Audácia ― brincou Nolan.

― O manifesto é cheio de frases ― dizia Trudie, quando Holden bateu na porta ― Esperem um momento!

Ela afastou-se, indo para a direção dele. O homem sussurrou em seu ouvido, e seu rosto parecia mais animado, se é que isso era possível.

― Parece que teremos de adiar nossa revisão de manifestos ― ela disse, aproximando-se de nós ― Lembram-se da quarta fase? Daremos início a ela agora, mas não se tratará de uma simulação. Será um julgamento real! Dois sem facção foram capturados.

― A justiça nunca falha ― murmurou Karen, satisfeita.

Entretanto, não me senti feliz com aquilo. Por que precisariam ser presos?

Meus pensamentos não saíam de Eleonore, Austin, Rachel e Evan.

Algum deles teria sido capturado?


	23. CAPÍTULO VINTE E TRÊS

“Minha vida era um conjunto de momentos entediantes intercalados por momentos ruins”.

Não existia explicação maior para a minha vida.

Voltamos para a mesma sala que Trudie nos mostrou há tempos atrás, o tribunal. Nossa instrutora deixava claro que seríamos meros espectadores e, portanto, não poderíamos atrapalhar, deveríamos nos manter calados. O primeiro impulso de um membro da Franqueza era dizer o que lhe vinha à cabeça, ser sincero, mas a autoridade máxima do tribunal seria o juiz, deveríamos nos manter calados quando ele mandasse.

Karen soltou uma exclamação abafada, olhava fixamente para a cadeira mais alta daquela sala, o lugar do juiz. Onde, pude reconhecer, sua mãe estava sentada, parecendo discutir com alguns advogados. Não sabia que sua mãe ocupava um cargo tão importante na hierarquia judiciária. Isso explicava a paixão dela pela facção, e o conhecimento profundo das leis.

Um bater do martelo poderia condenar um inocente ou libertar um culpado. Era muita responsabilidade.

Trudie nos posicionou nas cadeiras mais longe do centro, onde os espectadores ficavam. Repetiu as recomendações, mas nós não escutávamos mais. Os outros, pela empolgação; eu, pelo receio.

― Demos início ao julgamento ― a senhora Cumming bateu o martelo na mesa, ajeitando os óculos na ponta de seu nariz.

O local permaneceu em silêncio, enquanto a juíza lia as folhas em cima da mesa. De longe, eu pude ver uma das apostilas que Trudie nos fazia resolver. A cada década, a capa tinha uma cor diferente. Aquela apostila era roxa, o que significava que vinha de uns 30 anos atrás.

Eu não conseguia me lembrar a ordem das cores, e me surpreendia com a organização dali. Afinal, quantos anos eles documentavam os casos?

Dirigi meu olhar rapidamente, de novo para a cor da pasta. Roxa. 30 anos atrás. O que um caso de 30 anos tinha relação com o julgamento que seria feito?

― Estranho, não? ― Karen murmurou para mim, parecia ter a mesma linha de pensamentos.

― É de 30 anos? ― perguntei, para confirmar.

― Sim ― ela respondeu ― As amarelas são as mais recentes, as azuis vêm de 10 anos atrás, as roxas são estas, e as vermelhas são de 40 anos.

― Pelo menos, 40 anos de arquivamento ― murmurei, ela não pareceu entender o que eu disse.

O tribunal já estava ficando cheio de sussurros, a juíza deveria ter iniciado após ler as folhas. Ela levantou o olhar, aérea, e logo bateu o martelo novamente.

― Ordem! Ordem! ― ordenou e, aos poucos, o silêncio voltou. Ela fechou a apostila, e ajeitou-se em sua cadeira ― Certo! Primeiramente, tragam a réu Rachel Ward.

Tive certeza que toda a cor em meu rosto tinha desaparecido. Karen engoliu em seco, ao meu lado. Olhando de soslaio, pude perceber Nolan e Jesse arregalarem os olhos, indiscretamente, enquanto Mischa ficava ereta.

― Meu Deus! Fomos cúmplices de uma criminosa... ― gemeu Karen, apertando meu braço com força.

― Deixe de ser dramática ― murmurei, nervosa ― Não sabemos se ela é mesmo uma criminosa.

― Mas ela está sendo julgada!

― Ela é uma sem facção... Qualquer coisa pode ser motivo para uma intimação.

Diante disso, Karen ficou quieta. Ela jamais admitiria que a justiça tinha algumas falhas... Ou melhor, preconceitos.

Rachel entrou sendo escoltada por dois homens, que pareciam ser da Audácia, mas ela não levava algemas. Os homens pararam de caminhar, e ela foi obrigada a continuar, indo para o centro, sozinha.

A mãe de Karen fez um sinal para uma mulher, que aplicou uma agulha no pescoço de Rachel, tão rápida que ela mal poderia se defender.

― Qual é o seu nome? ― perguntou a juíza.

― Vocês sabem o meu nome ― ela resmungou, ofegante.

― É horrível tentar lutar contra o soro ― Karen disse, calmamente ― Causa dor.

Um calafrio percorreu minha espinha ao pensar que passaríamos por isso em poucas semanas, na Revelação Completa.

― Qual é o seu nome? ― repetiu a juíza, imparcial.

― Rachel Ward ― ela soltou, como se estivesse aliviada ao revelar aquilo.

― Quantos anos você tem?

― Dezesseis.

― Você passou pelo teste de aptidão?

― Não.

― Você desertou?

― Não.

― Então, você nasceu sem facção?

― Sim.

Houve murmúrios na sala, a juíza permanecia impassível, analisando Rachel com seus olhos, iguais aos da filha.

Eu gostava da ideia de saber sobre ela, mas não daquela forma, era obrigar a pessoa a dizer. Quando seus olhos pararam em mim, eu congelei. Se Rachel estava ali, a outra pessoa seria Evan. Não era nenhum mistério isso...

― Qual o nome de seus pais? ― a juíza voltou a perguntar, sem se incomodar em bater o martelo.

Rachel não respondeu, e pude notar a rigidez em seu pescoço e uma gota de suor escorrendo de sua testa.

― Laney Wright ― ela murmurou, logo mordendo o lábio com força.

― E o de seu pai? ― insistiu a juíza.

― Dereck Warren ― ela fez uma careta, como se as palavras escapassem de sua boca, sem consentimento.

― Certo... Os dois são sem facção?

― Sim.

― Mas eles nasceram sem facção?

― Não. Minha mãe era da Abnegação. Meu pai, eu não sei...

A juíza demonstrou um leve desconcerto, abrindo discretamente a apostila, e minha ficha caiu.

O caso de desaparecimento dos Wright.

― Sua mãe fugiu da Abnegação, antes de fazer o teste de aptidão. Por livre e espontânea vontade? ― perguntou.

― Ela praticamente foi expulsa de lá ― cuspiu Rachel, seu olhar era feroz.

― Explique-se ― exigiu a juíza.

― Ela nasceu ruiva. E ruivos chamam a atenção. Na Abnegação, não é permitido chamar a atenção. Os governantes fizeram uma votação, e ela se sentiu compelida a sair.

Mais murmúrios, a juíza não hesitou em bater o martelo, parecia impaciente.

― Os pais de Laney Wright registraram desaparecimento ― disse a juíza, parecendo descolocada.

― Para que ninguém suspeitasse ― disse Rachel ― Se a encontrassem entre os sem facção, concluiriam que ela desertou.

― Sabe por que está aqui, não sabe?

Rachel levantou o olhar, negando com a cabeça, mas o soro parecia induzi-la a dizer as respostas, em vez de gesticular.

― Não ― disse, agoniada.

― Os seus negócios, Rachel ― disse a juíza ― O que você vende...

O olhar dela escapou para mim e Karen, que paralisamos. Ela sabia que tínhamos ido atrás dela para bebidas. Por isso estava ali? Como castigo pelo que Karen, sua filha, fez?

― Você já viu alguém que está nessa sala? ― essa pergunta nos deixou mais nervosas ― Do grupo de iniciadas?

― Sim ― disse Rachel.

― Quantos?

Ela olhou para a nossa direção rapidamente.

― Cinco.

Por sorte, ela não pediu nomes, embora a suspeita estivesse evidente. Trudie nos observava, a reprovação evidente, seu olhar fixava mais no trio da antiga Audácia. Os caras que trouxeram Rachel também olhavam divertidos para os três.

― Onde você consegue as bebidas? ― a juíza foi direta, desviando do assunto, mais uma vez.

― Com meus avós ― disse Rachel, rapidamente.

Na Amizade, responder rápido seria um claro sinal de mentira. Mas, pelos sintomas do soro da verdade, parecia que era o contrário, a pessoa era forçada a dizer. Confessar seria livrar-se daquela tortura mais rápido.

― Os que você disse odiar? ― a juíza parecia incrédula.

― Não os odeio ― retrucou ― Mas eles foram injustos com minha mãe. Acho que queriam recompensar-me... Sei lá!

― Então você nunca roubou? ― insistiu.

― Nunca.

A juíza suspirou, parecendo decepcionada.

― Obrigada por sua sinceridade ― disse.

― Obrigada por sua sinceridade ― todos ao nosso redor repetiram.

Karen me acotovelou por não dizer, mas eu não tinha como saber.

Rachel pôs-se de pé ao lado de nossa fileira, em vez de sair, ninguém disse algo sobre isso.

― Tragam o réu Evan Dieter.


	24. CAPÍTULO VINTE E QUATRO

“Eu não vou desmaiar. Eu não vou desmaiar. Eu não vou desmaiar”.

― Aeryn? ― sussurrou Karen, olhando-me preocupada.

― Estou bem ― murmurei.

― Não se preocupe ― Rachel sussurrou ― Eles o trouxeram por sermos amigos. Mesmo que eu tenha sido inocentada, eles devem pensar que ele pode ter alguma relação com essas coisas...

― Mas isso é um absurdo! ― eu disse, indignada.

― Existem casos ― Karen não hesitou em defender a facção.

― Você não conhece o Evan ― disse Rachel, friamente, antes de voltar com a postura ereta.

Voltei meu olhar para a frente, incomodada com essa frase, não conseguia entender o porquê. Evan já estava com o soro da verdade injetado, a mãe de Karen observava-o por cima de seus óculos, suas feições deixavam claro que ela já sabia como aquilo ia terminar. E eu só podia torcer para que terminasse assim, como ela supunha.

― Qual é o seu nome? ― perguntou, embora todos soubéssemos.

― Por que perguntam o nome, se já sabem? ― sussurrei para Karen.

― Para confirmar que o soro está funcionando ― retrucou ela, parecia estar ainda chateada pela discussão com Rachel.

― E há como não funcionar? ― pensei em voz alta.

― Divergentes ― disse Rachel, lançando-me um olhar significativo.

Então, eu entendi como era tão fácil identificá-los das outras pessoas, e por que a Erudição queria tanto que eles sumissem.

― Dezoito ― dizia Evan, então supus que a juíza perguntou sua idade, no tempo que estávamos conversando.

― Você nasceu sem facção? ― perguntou a juíza.

― Não ― respondeu Evan.

― Então, você desertou? Ou não conseguiu completar um treinamento?

― Meus pais morreram, eu tinha 10 anos. Ninguém quis cuidar de mim, a mãe de Rachel me acolheu.

Olhei no mesmo instante para ela, que sorria tristemente para a frente. Eles eram como irmãos.

― De qual você vinha? ― a juíza parecia desconcertada com a última resposta ― Digo, qual facção você nasceu?

― Audácia ― respondeu.

― Ele não tem tatuagens ― observou Karen.

― Ele tinha 10 anos! ― lembrei-lhe.

― Audaciosos costumam fazer tatuagens jovens ― retrucou Karen.

― Aí vai lá e faz tatuagem de uma casinha com 4 anos ― debochou Rachel ― E se arrepende pro resto da vida.

Coloquei as mãos na frente da boca, segurando a risada.

― É brincadeira, certo? ― sussurrou Karen, com os olhos arregalados.

― Evan não tem tatuagens ― disse Rachel ― Ele tinha medo da agulha. Não sei como não lhe obrigaram a fazer uma, para vencer o medo.

― Por um momento, eu pensei que ele tinha mesmo uma tatuagem de casinha... ― murmurou Karen, aliviada.

― Eu ia zoar com a cara dele pelo resto da vida ― Rachel voltou o olhar para a frente.

― ...roubou algo? ― dizia a juíza.

― Não, nunca ― disse Evan.

Ela não insistiu.

― Obrigada por sua sinceridade. Estão absolvidos! ― bateu o martelo, e apressou-se a sair, sem dirigir um segundo olhar a Karen ou qualquer outra pessoa.

― Foi uma grande perda de tempo ― escutei Mischa resmungar.

― Eu tenho de ir agora ― disse para Rachel, levantando-me ao ver Trudie nos chamar.

― Ei! Você consegue ir até a praça? ― perguntou ela, mordendo o polegar.

― Vai ser difícil com Trudie nos vigiando ― intrometeu-se Karen ― Vamos, Aeryn!

Praticamente fui puxada pela minha melhor amiga, vi como Evan aproximava-se de Rachel, e eles saíam pelo outro lado.

― O que deu em você? ― perguntei a Karen.

― Do que está falando? ― ela perguntou, confusa.

― Ai, meu Deus! Você está com ciúmes? ― exclamei.

― Não é por nada não, Aeryn, mas eu estou com o Todd ― ela tentou desviar o assunto.

― Ciúmes de amiga ― insisti ― Cara! Você é minha melhor amiga, não precisa ter ciúmes de Rachel, muito menos de Eleonore. Agora entendo o seu nervosismo por eu ter ido até lá.

― Ah! Cale a boca ― ela resmungou, afastando-se de mim.

Eu só conseguia rir de como ela era.

Durante as semanas seguintes, eu não consegui brecha alguma para ir até a praça, perguntava-me se eles ainda estariam me esperando aparecer.

Trudie disse que era quase o final do mês e, com isso, vinha a Revelação Completa. Ela nos explicou as classificações e profissões, reforçou todas as fases que passamos, mesmo a quarta (do interrogatório).

O tempo passou, sem que notássemos. Um dia, ela simplesmente disse:

― É amanhã.

O dia seguinte seria quando nos formaríamos.

Não conseguimos dormir naquela noite, ocupávamos nossas mentes com as leis e casos, que já tínhamos decorado de tanto resolver. Era onze horas, quando Karen fechou a sua apostila, e sentou-se em sua cama.

― Vamos jogar verdade ― declarou.

― Sério, cara? ― perguntou Mischa, entediada ― Já fomos todos aqui.

― Cara, amanhã as nossas vidas vão mudar completamente, e eu não quero pensar nisso ― disse Karen ― Nunca brincamos de verdade com os meninos.

― Porque eles são depravados ― disse a voz abafada de Reilly. Nós, meninas, rimos, enquanto os garotos protestavam.

― Certo! Sem perguntas indecentes! ― declarou Karen ― Venham, aproximem-se!

― Prefiro ficar fora dessa ― murmurou Pacey, sem desviar os olhos da apostila.

― Cara, é o nosso último dia como uma turma ― disse Mischa, revirando os olhos.

― Por favor, Pacey ― pediu Reilly.

Por fim, ele acabou concordando.

Nolan pegou uma garrafa de bebida, debaixo de sua cama. Karen ergueu as sobrancelhas tão alto que sumiram por trás de sua franja.

― Nunca se sabe quando precisaremos quebrar uma garrafa na cabeça de alguém ― ele deu de ombros, preferi acreditar que ele estava brincando.

― A boca pergunta, o outro responde ― disse Karen, e todos concordamos.

Steven X Todd.

― Há quanto tempo tu dá uns pegas na Karen? ― perguntou Steven.

Jesse precisou segurar Todd para não lançar a garrafa na direção dele.

― Pergunta tá valendo! ― declarou Mischa, sorrindo maliciosa.

― Antes do teste de aptidão... ― murmurou Todd.

― Disfarçaram bem ― caçoei, vendo Karen corar furiosamente.

Reilly X Mischa.

― Qual foi o pior dia da sua vida? ― perguntou a loira.

― Péssima pergunta... ― murmurei.

― Quando eu enfrentei a minha paisagem do medo pela primeira vez ― Mischa respondeu.

Steven X Karen.

― Qual o sonho mais e... ― ele começou.

― Sem obscenidades, por favor. Temos crianças na sala ― Mischa me indicou com a cabeça, fazendo-me fechar a cara, e os outros rirem.

― Eu ia dizer estranho ― Steven olhou-a, indignado ― Depois os meninos somos depravados.

― Pergunte de uma vez! ― reclamou Karen.

― Qual o sonho mais estranho que você teve? ― refez a pergunta.

Minha amiga olhou para cima, parecendo pensar.

― Eu era abandonada entre os sem facção ― ela disse ― Acho que tive esse pesadelo depois de...

― O julgamento ― completou Reilly, pesarosa ― Sim, a história daqueles garotos é mesmo triste.

― O nome deles é Rachel e Evan ― intervi, irritada.

Mischa olhou-me com o cenho franzido, mas não disse nada.

― Certo ― Karen disse, em voz mais alta que o normal, girando a garrafa sem permissão.

Mischa X Pacey.

― Você já usou uma arma? ― ela perguntou.

― O que você considera uma arma? ― ele perguntou, nervoso.

― Uma pistola, uma faca... ― explicou Mischa, impaciente.

― Quer dizer, para machucar? ― perguntou Reilly.

Mischa bufou, irritada.

― Não precisa nem responder ― disse, por fim, olhando desdenhosamente para os dois.

Jesse chutou a boca da garrafa.

― Cuidado! Vai quebrar! ― reclamou Nolan, ajeitando-a, já que ela afastou-se do centro da roda.

Reilly X Pacey.

― Quais são as suas metas de vida? ― perguntou, timidamente.

― A de todos... ― ele deu de ombros ― Passar na Revelação amanhã, conseguir um bom emprego, casar, ter filhos...

― Minha mãe nunca me disse que eu não era todo mundo, mas, aparentemente, eu não sou ― brincou Jesse.

― Você fala disso tão sem emoção ― disse Reilly ― Como se fosse a obrigação do ser humano procriar.

― Ele era da Erudição, Rey ― disse Mischa ― Há ideais que não mudam.

A loira parecia decepcionada, mas tentou disfarçar.

Nolan X Mischa.

― Qual o seu maior medo? ― ele perguntou, os olhos brilhando de expectativa.

Ela gemeu, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, e murmurando algo.

― Não escutamos ― insistiu Nolan.

― Cair ― ela suspirou.

― Tipo, de uma altura alta? ― perguntou Karen ― Não vejo nada de errado nisso.

― Mas a Audácia vive desafiando a altura ― lembrei-lhe.

― Tanto faz... ― resmungou Mischa, mal humorada.

Karen X eu.

Ela respirou fundo, e olhou nos meus olhos. Estranhei sua atitude.

― Você faria qualquer coisa por amor? ― perguntou.

― Eu não sei... Eu desisti da minha família para vir aqui ― respondi.

― Não estou falando de amor entre familiares ou amigos, Aeryn ― ela explicou, pacientemente ― Falo de amor entre homem e mulher.

― Homofóbica ― murmurou Jesse, gerando risada dos outros.

Eu continuava olhando para Karen, sem entender por que ela insistia tanto nesse assunto.

― Eu não posso saber, se nunca me apaixonei ― retruquei, seca.

― Você não está acostumada com a sensação. É diferente ― ela disse, o olhar ainda fixo em mim.

Reilly e Mischa trocaram olhares, percebendo que tinha algo estranho entre nossa conversa.

Escutava meu coração bater, logo atrás de meus ouvidos.

Eu não estava...

― Eu não sei ― disse, levantando-me.

Ela não disse nada, e eu saí do quarto, sem me importar em ser pega. Trudie não nos castigaria faltando um dia para a Revelação Completa.


	25. CAPÍTULO VINTE E CINCO

Eu não tinha ideia de como subi naquele telhado, mas o nascer do sol era lindo.

Sabia que teria que voltar em algumas horas, que logo Trudie nos chamaria para aplicar os últimos exercícios do treinamento e explicar sobre a Revelação, mas não queria ir dali.

― Hey!

Olhei rapidamente para o lado, vendo Evan sorrir para mim. Sinto o estômago embrulhar com a visão.

― Como sabia que estava aqui? ― perguntei.

― Dá para te ver, mais ou menos, lá embaixo ― ele explicou, despreocupado.

― Você seria de qual facção, se tivesse escolhido alguma? ― perguntei, como se estivesse em um jogo de verdade com meus colegas de facção, exceto que ele podia mentir.

― Eu nunca parei para pensar nisso ― ele parecia estar sendo sincero ― Acho que não me encaixaria em alguma delas.

― Por que não? ― não me contive.

― Não gosto dessa ideia de paz e amor, dizer a verdade a toda situação, ser o melhor em tudo, arriscar a minha vida ou abrir mão de mim mesmo.

― Todos temos um pouco de cada facção. Alguns mais que outros.

Ele começou a esfregar seu pulso devagar, como se fosse uma ação inconsciente, talvez fosse.

― As facções deveriam ajudar as pessoas a ficarem com quem se identificam ― ele disse, calmamente ― Mas você não pode ter características de outras facções. Ser um sem facção é ser livre...

― E passar fome ― disse, sem pensar.

Evan deu de ombros.

― A Abnegação nos ajuda, os avós de Rachel nos ajudam... Nos viramos bem ― disse, por fim.

― Vocês são completamente diferentes do que pensei que seriam ― confessei ― O meu maior medo era me tornar uma sem facção...

― O que você imaginava que éramos? ― ele pareceu um pouco magoado pelo que eu disse ― Bandidos?

― Não, mas... Vocês vivem em condições precárias ― tentei justificar-me.

― Já disse: temos ajuda. Não somos uns miseráveis.

― Eu não quis dizer isso.

― Mas foi o que disse.

Virei o meu rosto, sentindo o meu rosto queimar, o que significava que eu começaria a chorar a qualquer momento, mordi o lábio, tentando me conter.

Ouvi-o suspirar, deixando a cabeça pender para a frente, de olhos fechados.

― Eu não quero brigar com você. Provavelmente, não nos veremos depois de hoje ― ele disse.

― Do que está falando? ― perguntei, soltando o meu lábio.

― Você vai começar a trabalhar... Vai construir a sua vida ― ele deu de ombros, mas percebi que ele não estava tão despreocupado quanto aparentava.

Quase disse algo, mas preferi manter o silêncio. Meu braço roçou no dele, e fiquei arrepiada.

“São coisas da sua cabeça” pensei “É como a hipocondria, você convence a pessoa de que ela tem algo que não tem, e acaba convencendo-se de que tem”.

― Pelo que aconteceu nos anos anteriores, a Revelação Completa será durante a tarde ― disse Evan, de repente ― Não posso garantir que a sua supervisora não vá fazer algo agora, mas... Eu quero te mostrar que não somos como você pensa.

― Eu não penso mais assim ― retruquei.

― Eu só quero passar essa última manhã contigo ― ele sussurrou, mas eu escutei mesmo assim.

― Por quê? ― fiquei incomodada ― Se nos vimos quatro vezes, foi muito. Por que estamos agindo assim?

― Não tem explicação ― ele negou com a cabeça, o olhar fixo no fraco sol.

― Certo ― disse, impulsivamente ― Mas não posso voltar de tarde, ela vai desconfiar.

― Então, é melhor irmos logo ― ele esboçou um sorriso.

* * *

Assim que entrei nos prédios abandonados, vi Eleonore e Rachel, conversando e rindo, enquanto separavam latas de comida.

― E Austin? ― perguntei, preocupada.

― Está se adaptando na Abnegação ― disse Evan.

― Então, ele foi mesmo ― declarei, meu olhar fixo nelas.

― Aeryn! ― Eleonore percebeu minha presença, vindo para perto de mim ― Grande dia hoje, hum?

― Acho que todas as facções terminam seus treinamentos após um ou dois meses, não? ― perguntou Rachel, passando a língua no dedo.

― Não pode comer antes de dar aos outros ― Eleonore repreendeu-a.

― Alguém se habituou rápido aqui ― brinquei.

― É tão libertador... Só sinto falta de nossos amigos. E as profissões são meio ruins ― ela deu de ombros, fingindo não dar importância.

― Sempre nos dão as tarefas que o resto da sociedade não quer fazer ― Rachel fez uma careta.

― Pelo menos, temos emprego ― Evan interviu.

Como eu não vinha muito à cidade, somente para o colégio, eu nunca prestei atenção nisso, nos sem facção trabalhando. O ônibus não alcançava a cerca da Amizade, então eu sempre ia e voltava de carona ou coisa do tipo, mas sabia que os sem facções eram motoristas. Parecia uma profissão bem digna, para mim...

― Querem que eu ajude? ― perguntei, esfregando as mãos.

― Só para não se assustar: nós não temos pratos, dividimos as comidas das latas ― Eleonore avisou, voltando para perto da pilha de latas.

― Mas é cada um com uma colher, não? ― perguntei, não entendendo o vexame naquilo.

― Sim! Cada um com sua colher ― Rachel sorriu.

Quando aproximei-me para ajudar Eleonore, pude escutar Rachel sussurrando “gosto dela” e Evan rindo. Abaixei o rosto, para que não vissem a vermelhidão em meu rosto.

― Como você está, Elen? ― perguntei, preocupada.

― Sinto falta de Austin, mas ele está bem ― ela respondeu, sem me olhar ― Quem sabe, um casal não disse me ajudar também. Mas ele é o divergente, então é a prioridade.

Ela falava a palavra tão alto e tranquilo que me fazia perguntar quantos tinham por ali.

― O casal não ia adotar vocês dois? ― perguntei, confusa.

― Convenci-a de que seria incesto ― Rachel disse.

― Não somos parecidos para sermos “gêmeos”, eles disseram que em um ano, quando ele estivesse adaptado... ― murmurou Elen.

― Acho que eles enxergaram que vocês se amam, e que isso não ia dar certo ― expressei minha opinião.

― Talvez ― disse Elen, encerrando o assunto ― E você e Evan?

Olhei para trás, assustada, Evan não estava por perto, por sorte. Rachel começou a gargalhar e engasgar, ao mesmo tempo. Eleonore nos olhava arrependida, percebendo que tinha dito algo que não devia.

― Ah, meu Deus! Desculpe-me ― sussurrou ― Eu jurava que vocês dois...

― Minha mãe também ― disse Rachel, debruçando-se sobre a mesa, para aproximar-se de nós ― Estava dando umas conversas bem constrangedoras...

Eu devia parecer um pimentão, concentrei-me nas latas, enquanto escutava Eleonore gargalhar.

― Não temos muita comida fresca, mas tivemos sorte este mês. Vamos descascar alguns vegetais e colocar nas latas vazias. Vai ser mais fácil ― pronunciou-se Rachel, depois de um tempo, desfazendo o meu constrangimento.

― Certo! Fiz muito isso na Amizade ― gabei-me, indo para o balcão.

― Se quer saber, a sua avó quem trouxe ― Eleonore juntou-se a mim ― E algumas outras pessoas. Argumentaram que é democracia lá, mas não concordam com a decisão, e que nos ajudariam no que precisávamos.

― Então, você os viu ― senti inveja dela.

― Foi bem rápido, mas sim ― respondeu Elen, parecendo não perceber isso.

― Onde aquele viado se meteu? ― escutei Rachel resmungar.

― Ele me traz e me abandona ― brinquei.

― Acho que não queria ouvir conversa de mulher ― Elen deu de ombros ― Eles fogem disso como...

― Os eruditos fogem de nós? ― sugeriu Rachel, parecendo acostumada com isso.

― Os audaciosos são suicidas? ― disse.

― Evan é um ex-suicida ― lembrou-me Rachel.

― Ele não se importaria com isso, não? ― preocupei-me.

― Relaxa! ― ela deu uma piscadela para mim, abrindo uma lata com um abridor.

― As roupas da Amizade ainda tem manchas de terra na saia ― comentou Elen ― Mesmo depois de tanto usarmos...

― Nós não... ― Rachel calou-se, olhando envergonhada para o chão.

Olhando para elas, era como se os prédios abandonados não fossem tão ruins assim. Mas ainda era evidente o nível de pobreza daquele lugar. Eu não me importava com luxos, na Amizade a gente não vivia disso, mas... Era diferente.

Talvez nem tanto.

Todos se ajudavam, como acontecia na Amizade. E passavam pelos piores trabalhos possíveis. Cultivar a terra, dirigir um ônibus, limpar as ruas... Não havia tanta diferença.

Evan queria me mostrar que as coisas não eram tão ruins, mas eu não podia deixar de pensar em outra coisa. As coisas eram estranhas entre nós...

― Não foge não, Evan! ― Rachel gritou, por cima do ombro ― Você traz a garota, e depois larga ela com a gente aqui. Não que eu me importe, mas...

― Só fui conferir uma coisa ― ele apareceu, revirando os olhos.

― Vamos! Hoje você vai tomar café no estilo sem facção ― Rachel brincou, estendendo uma lata e colher para mim.

― Obrigada ― ri, pegando-as.

― Esse mês tivemos sorte, mas é melhor deixar armazenado. O próximo mês pode não ser tão bom... ― murmurou Evan.

― Deixe de ser pessimista, cara! ― reclamou Rachel ― Aproveite! Merecemos um pouco de “luxo”.

Pessoas apareciam de todos os prédios e cantos daquela parte da cidade, reunindo-se em uma roda, e dividindo as latas entre si. Era como uma família, uma enorme família... Tinha crianças correndo de um lado para o outro, adultos segurando crianças de colo, e idosos contando histórias. Todos pareciam conhecer-se pelo nome, e não havia desavenças.

― São nove horas. É melhor vocês irem ― uma mulher ruiva apareceu, dizendo preocupada a Evan.

A mãe de Rachel.

― Nove horas? Uau! ― choquei-me.

― A hora passa mais devagar quando estamos com alguém que gostamos ― Rachel provocou, fazendo sua mãe lhe repreender com o olhar.

― Certo! Já vamos! ― Evan puxou-me rapidamente.

Despedi-me com um aceno das pessoas, a maioria sorria de volta.

O resto da caminhada passou rápido, embora o silêncio fosse torturante, parecia que o assunto tinha acabado completamente.

― A gente se vê por aí ― murmurou Evan.

“Não deve ser tão difícil” pensei.

Então, eu encostei meus lábios nos seus.

Antes que ele dissesse algo, eu entrei pelo hall.

A minha escolha já estava feita.


	26. CAPÍTULO VINTE E SEIS

― Onde esteve? São quase 10 horas! ― Karen veio me bombardear de perguntas, assim que entrei no dormitório.

― Fui ver o pôr do sol... Espairecer um pouco ― dei de ombros.

― Tradução: você não dormiu ― interviu Mischa.

― Trudie fez algo? ― cortei-a, nervosa.

― Não! Ela nos deixou descansar para hoje... ― Mischa respondeu.

― Menos mal ― suspirei.

― Certo... Vamos! Mais tarde, quando tiver tempo, você tira esse suor do calor ― ela puxou-me para fora.

Karen tomou a dianteira, indo até a sala de estar.

― Sabe para onde está indo? ― perguntei, hesitante.

Ela me ignorou.

“Tá, ela sabe” pensei.

― Ah! Aí estão vocês! ― Trudie exclamou, em uma pilha de nervos ― Onde estavam? Bem! Não importa! Entrem na fila.

Olhei de olhos arregalados para ela, mas obedeci, ela torcia as mãos ansiosamente.

― Hoje é o grande dia de vocês. A Revelação Completa ― ela começou a dizer, esfregando as palmas das mãos na calça ― O líder ouviu falar muito bem de todos vocês, e ele estará lá para ver a introdução dos novos membros. Entretanto, eles não acreditam em minha capacidade de lhes lecionar sem a ajuda de Holden.

Ela parecia frustrada por isso, então entendemos seu nervosismo.

― A Revelação Completa não será apenas para revelarem seus segredos mais íntimos, eles também podem fazer perguntas sobre as leis de nossa facção ― ela continuou a dizer, fazendo uma pausa depois ― A pontuação será divulgada logo após. Boa sorte!

* * *

Parecia que toda a facção estava naquela sala imensa. Eram muitas pessoas, deixando espaço apenas no centro, onde tinha uma cadeira estofada com encosto e braços.

― O objetivo é relaxar? ― murmurou Reilly.

Karen deu de ombros, ela parecia muito nervosa, o que me surpreendeu. Ela sempre foi segura de si, e sabe da Franqueza mais que qualquer outra de nós. Teria criado segredos durante o tempo de nosso treinamento? Afinal, ela cresceu aprendendo a não escondê-los.

― Vocês serão chamados em ordem alfabética, a partir do sobrenome ― anunciou uma mulher que não era Trudie, perto da cadeira.

― Eles fazem isso para evitar que a treinadora nos ajude ― Karen murmurou para nós, entendi que se referia à mulher.

― A Audácia faz a simulação antes do final do dia ― disse Jesse.

― É para nos adaptarmos, porque começamos a trabalhar amanhã ― explicou Karen.

― Mischa Altreider ― chamou a mulher, interrompendo nossos sussurros, e de outras pessoas.

O lado audacioso da Mischa saiu à luz nesse momento, ela ficou com uma expressão vazia, negando todo o medo que sentia. Eu entendia como ela se sentia... No começo, parecia fácil deixar minha facção para trás. Depois do que aconteceu com Petal, ter conhecido Evan e Rachel, e Austin e Eleonore me contatarem novamente... É como se meu lado franco tivesse desaparecido. Era como um instinto de sobrevivência, colocar uma máscara neutra no rosto.

Eu costumava fazer muito isso na Amizade, para não me ferir. Eu afastava as pessoas de mim, porque já tinha sofrido demais, me iludido demais com a ideia de ter amigos verdadeiros, que fariam o mesmo que eu fazia por eles.

― O que é _habeas corpus_? ― perguntou a mulher, segurava uma seringa, mas ainda tinha todo o líquido lá dentro.

― A possibilidade de um réu responder um processo em liberdade, mas são raros os casos em que isso ocorre ― quase não reconheci Mischa quando ela disse isso ― Não podemos confiar que as pessoas não vão tentar fugir para junto dos sem facção, ou algo assim.

― Afaste o cabelo do pescoço ― instruiu a mulher.

Mischa, rapidamente, puxou o cabelo para o lado direito. A mulher empurrou o êmbolo, fazendo o líquido entrar pelo furo feito na pele.

― Na Audácia, tem uma simulação que mostra quais são os seus maiores medos ― ela começou a dizer, sem incentivo. Parecia que aquele soro da verdade era diferente dos outros ― Eu tenho 17 medos. Eu tenho medo de ficar cega, de produtos ácidos, de perder a memória, de desmaiar, de fracassar, do tempo, de ficar trancada em algum lugar, de eletricidade, de lugares estreitos, de cruzar pontes, de ser envenenada, de enlouquecer, de cozinhar, de doença incurável, do fogo, de gravidez e medo da morte.

Imaginei que ela fosse tentar impedir expor todos os seus medos, principalmente na frente de Jesse e Nolan, mas ela parecia tranquila, inexpressiva. Definitivamente, aquele soro parecia diferente do que Evan e Rachel foram expostos no tribunal. Talvez eles obrigassem a pessoa a dizer, sem precisar se envergonhar.

― Eu saí da Audácia por isso. Lá não se pode ter medo da morte, e a maioria dos meus medos levam à morte. Ácidos podem matar, o tempo passa rápido demais, veneno sem cura, a ponte cair, eu quase queimei minha casa quando cozinhei da última vez, doença incurável, fogo mata, e pessoas podem morrer em um parto.

Eu não a culpava, na verdade. Eu também tinha muitos medos... Sorte que não escolhi a Audácia, não sobreviveria ao ver meus medos sendo expressados. Principalmente por minha religião... Meus medos do mal, e de pecar, eram grandes e irracionais demais. Eu precisava sempre desviar meus pensamentos disso, ou eu tinha um ataque de pânico.

― Sinceramente, esses são os meus segredos mais íntimos. Não há nada mais que eu possa dizer!

A mulher olhou para o lado, e percebi que esperava a permissão de um asiático. Ele aparentava bastante poder entre as pessoas ao redor dele. Seria o líder?

― Obrigada por sua sinceridade e bem-vinda à nossa facção! ― a mulher voltou seu olhar a ela, sorrindo.

― Bem-vinda! ― os outros murmuraram.

Mischa levantou-se e sentou-se, agora, em uma fileira de cadeiras vazias, logo na frente, como na Cerimônia de Escolha.

― Karen Cumming.

Ela olhou diretamente para a direção onde o líder estava, um pouco mais ao lado, e reconheci sua mãe. Talvez estivesse nervosa por isso, queria agradar à sua mãe. Quem sabe, alcançar o mesmo cargo.

― O que é corrupção? Existe? Qual a pena para quem faz? ― a mulher perguntou.

― Aumentou a dificuldade? ― murmurou Nolan.

― Parecem temas divididos para cada um de nós ― dei de ombros ― Ou, talvez, seja aleatório.

― Talvez ― disse Pacey, não muito seguro disso.

― Corrupção é deixar se corromper. Não seguir a lei ou deixar outra pessoa o fazer, sem punição, em troca de dinheiro ou favores. A corrupção é um mal da sociedade, mas sempre existirá, embora em pouca quantidade ― Karen começou a discursar ― A pena é ser preso e perder a sua facção.  
― Afaste seu cabelo ― disse a mulher.

Antes mesmo que ela terminasse de dizer a primeira palavra, Karen já tinha o cabelo jogado para um lado. Mais uma seringa foi esvaziada.

― Eu sei que deveria agir sempre com sinceridade, considerando que nasci aqui. Mas eu escondi sentimentos ― ela começou a dizer, os olhos cristalizados ― Eu sempre sinto um peso nas minhas costas, como se eu devesse chegar ao nível da minha facção, o nível da minha mãe, e... Parece que eu só faço tudo errado! Eu quero ser juíza, porque ela é juíza, e sei que vai ficar orgulhosa de mim, se eu fizer isso.

Olhei para a mãe dela, parecia ser uma mulher rígida, mas observava boquiaberta para a filha, como se nunca imaginasse que sua rigidez causasse isso em sua filha.

― Além disso, eu... Odiava o Todd, mas de uma hora para a outra... As coisas mudaram ― agora ela olhava para ele ― Eu não sabia se minha mãe gostaria que eu namorasse um garoto menos... Sei lá! Sério. Então, a gente escondeu isso...

― Obrigada por sua sinceridade e bem-vinda à nossa facção! ― disse a mulher.

― Bem-vinda ― desta vez, nós dos iniciandos nos unimos.

Karen não olhou na direção de sua mãe, sentou-se rapidamente ao lado de Mischa.

― Nolan Denski ― chamou.

Ouvi-o soltar um palavrão, antes de avançar, indo sentar-se na cadeira.

― O que são divergentes? Qual é o procedimento em relação a eles? ― perguntou a mulher.

Equilibrei meu corpo com a perna esquerda. Quando eu sentia-me nervosa, eu mudava o equilíbrio para um dos lados, de segundos em segundos.

― Divergentes são pessoas que não se aplicam a uma facção. Quero dizer, a apenas uma facção, eles tem aptidão para mais de uma ― Nolan enrolou-se ― Mas não tem uma lei que os proíba de existir. Não é crime ser divergente!

Troquei para o lado direito, observando se a mulher diria algo. Ela apenas aplicou a seringa no pescoço dele, sem precisar pedir para que afastasse o cabelo, já que ele o tinha raspado.

― Eu sou bissexual.

Vi como Mischa arregalava os olhos, claramente adorando que ele expusesse os seus segredos assim. Não virei-me para ver Jesse, mas apostava que ele estava tão chocado quanto a amiga. Eu não estava entendendo nada.

― Esse foi o motivo pelo qual eu saí da Audácia. O meu pai descobriu, e... Eu nunca apanhei tanto na minha vida ― ele disse, a voz ligeiramente baixa ― As outras facções jamais aceitariam alguém como eu, embora neguem isto. Mas eu sei que aqui as coisas são diferentes, eu _vi_ que elas são. Eu devia ter tido coragem para dizer isso antes.

― Obrigada por sua sinceridade e bem-vindo à nossa facção! ― a mulher mostrou-se inflexível.

― Bem-vindo! ― Jesse não abriu a boca, e eu tampouco.

― O que é um bissexual? ― murmurei para Steven.

― Explico depois ― ele disse, parecia um pouco desconfortável.

― Preconceituoso! ― Reilly reclamou com ele.

― Não é preconceito! ― Steven olhou-a, irritado.

― Reilly Esigg ― a mulher chamou.

Reilly lançou um último olhar irritado para Steven, antes de ir pelo mesmo caminho dos outros.

― Meu Deus! Quando isso vai acabar? ― murmurei, já cansada.

― Só foram quatro até agora! ― disse Todd, divertido.

― Eu sei, é só que... Ah! Minha nossa! Como você está? ― perguntei-lhe, preocupada ― Quero dizer, seus pais não vão interromper o que você e Karen tem, certo? Nem os pais dela?

― Eu não sei ― confessou, olhando para a frente ― Mas não vou desistir.

Essa frase foi como uma facada em mim. Olhei para a frente, pensando, finalmente, no meu maior segredo.

Eu era capaz de largar minha facção pela minha paixão por Evan?

Sim, eu estava apaixonada.

E isso era loucura.


	27. CAPÍTULO VINTE E SETE

― Em alguma hipótese, um réu pode ser preso sem julgamento? ― preguntou a mulher a Reilly.

― Não ― ela disse, firmemente.

Aquela foi a pergunta mais fácil de todas...

Mas ela não tinha terminado.

― Certo... Pode se aplicar uma multa no lugar de uma ordem de prisão? E pode ter fiança? ― perguntou, novamente, a mulher.

― Dependendo do crime e das circunstâncias, pode-se aplicar uma multa, sim. Entretanto, isso não costuma ocorrer, seria ganhar dinheiro sobre os outros ― Reilly disse, tranquila ― A fiança não é aprovada. No máximo, pode acontecer do preso ser mantido apenas um dia na prisão, mas a fiança não ensina como é...

A mulher pareceu satisfeita. Reilly estava de rabo-de-cavalo, portanto, ela não precisou afastar o cabelo, antes de aplicar a seringa.

― Eu era muito gorda, quando menor. Todos sabem disso ― ela deu uma risada seca ― No colégio, eu era humilhada pelos audaciosos, no colégio.

Pude perceber como Mischa engolia em seco, Nolan desviava o olhar, e Jesse parecia incomodado, atrás de mim.

― Até pelos eruditos... ― continuou Reilly, sem se importar ― Então... Eu decidi emagrecer do modo mais fácil. Eu comecei a comer menos, a vomitar, depois de comer. Eu parei, mas ainda vomito, quando fico nervosa.

Eu jamais imaginaria que os meus amigos passavam por tantas coisas. Mischa contou os segredos mais _lights_ até agora, mas eu sabia que tinha sido horrível para ela, divulgar os seus medos.

― Obrigada por sua sinceridade e bem-vinda à nossa facção!

Eu já odiava aquele mantra. “Obrigada por sua sinceridade” parecia quase um deboche. E ela já fazia parte da facção, assim como Karen.

― Jesse Maldani.

Ele demorou alguns segundos para se mover, ainda em choque por Nolan. Esperava que, como amigos, ele soubesse, mas nem Mischa sabia. E ela era boa em descobrir segredos. Gostava de sabê-los para ameaçar as pessoas ao redor. Ou, pelo menos, ela fazia isso, quando era uma audaciosa.

― Podemos interferir em outras facções? E elas podem interferi na nossa?

― Não! Cada facção tem suas leis e regras. Entretanto, tem situações em que precisamos fazer isso, mesmo que possa causar problemas. Somos uma sociedade, e devemos trabalhar, em conjunto, para que ela fique em paz.

Seringa.

― Uma vez, a Mischa gostava de um garoto, e eu joguei ela na frente dele, de propósito. Quando acordei, no dia seguinte, o meu cabelo estava rosa.

Não aguentei, e comecei a rir, junto com algumas outras pessoas. Mischa fez uma reverência, Karen dobrou-se na cadeira de tanto rir.

― Nunca mexam com ela ― ele finalizou, sorrindo divertido.

Novamente, aquela frase de boas vindas.

― Aeryn Mitchell.

Meu coração pulou dentro do meu peito, e senti minha mão começar a suar. Era agora.

Respirei fundo, tentando me acalmar, mas era impossível. Karen já olhava-me estranhada, assim com os outros, eu estava demorando demais.

Senti minhas pernas se moverem para a cadeira, sem que eu mandasse.

― Como uma pessoa pode se tornar uma sem facção?

A mulher parecia debochar de mim com aquela pergunta.

― Nascendo assim, não completando o treinamento da facção que escolheu, ou desertando. Um sem facção não tem direito de fazer teste de aptidão, ir ao colégio, ou fazer treinamento com uma facção ― respondi, minha perna batia incontrolavelmente no chão.

― É permitido fazer busca e apreensão nos prédios abandonados, onde os sem facção moram? ― ela voltou a perguntar, olhando fixamente para a minha perna, que não conseguia parar quieta.

― Só se houver uma denúncia formal ― disse.

Ela fez sinal para que eu afastasse o cabelo, e assim o fiz.

― Estou apaixonada por um sem facção.

A frase soou tão naturalmente, que eu mesma me assustei. Era como se não controlasse a minha boca.

Um sinal anormal e tenso estava na sala. Olhei para Karen, que me dava um olhar preocupado e presumido (algo como “eu te disse”).

Era a verdade mais curta, mas a que carregava maior peso ali.

― Obrigada por sua sinceridade e bem-vinda à nossa facção! ― a mulher gaguejou, pela primeira vez, olhando um pouco nervosa para o líder.

Não atrevi-me a olhar para alguém, sentei-me ao lado de Nolan.

― Steven Oppitz.

* * *

― O que você vai fazer agora? ― perguntou Karen, puxando-me para o banheiro, na primeira oportunidade.

― Eu não sei ― disse, torcendo o meu cabelo nervosamente.

― Você parecia segura mais cedo ― ela observou.

― Eu tinha acabado de sair com ele! ― exclamei.

― Espere! Você estava com ele? Disse que tinha ido ver o pôr do sol ― acusou-me.

― E foi o que fui fazer! ― defendi-me ― Mas ele encontrou-me...

― Aeryn, você pode até levar isso para a frente por um tempo, mas não vai durar ― ela disse, segura ― Você tem uma facção, vai começar a trabalhar... Enquanto ele vai estar lá!

― Ele também trabalha ― retruquei, irritada.

― Aeryn, você o conhece há quanto tempo? Menos de um mês! E vocês mal se vêem! Como pode estar apaixonada assim? ― ela perguntou, exasperada.

― Me diga você!

Não esperei pela sua resposta, saí do banheiro e fui direto para o refeitório, onde o resto estava, dando berros de alegria, abraçando-se. Olhei no centro e vi um mural escrito: ” _classificação_ ”.

**1º lugar - Karen.**

**2º lugar - Pacey.**

**3º lugar - Reilly.**

**4º lugar - Aeryn.**

**5º lugar - Todd.**

**6º lugar - Steven.**

**7º lugar - Mischa.**

**8º lugar - Nolan.**

**9º lugar - Jesse.**

**10º lugar - .**

4º lugar era bem mais do que eu esperava... Todd e Steven nasceram ali, eu deveria estar em 6º, no lugar de Steven. O vazio ao lado do 10º lugar era horrível. Eles esperavam 10 iniciandos. No final, só teriam 8.

Talvez a mãe de Karen cedesse, se Todd estivesse entre os cinco melhores. Eu não pude fazer nada para ajudar a Eleonore e Austin, mas não atrapalharia Karen e Todd.

Andei de costas, aproveitando que ninguém percebeu minha presença, e segui para o lado de fora.

Meus olhos passaram pelos arbustos e árvores, tentando identificar qualquer pessoa, mas não encontrei-o. Só se ouvia o som de cigarras. Sentei-me nas escadas de frente ao hall, os olhos fixos na lua, aspirando a brisa da noite, e tentando organizar a minha vida.

Se ele queria me ignorar, ótimo!

Levantei-me, voltei correndo para dentro, em direção ao nosso, em breve, antigo dormitório. Sem me importar, fiz a saia preta deslizar pelas minhas pernas, colocando a minha antiga saia da Amizade, no lugar. Resolvi deixar a camiseta social branca, mas minhas botas estavam de volta, e voltei a descer, sem parar para que notassem a minha desobediência ao código de vestimenta.

Corri para fora do prédio, deixando meu cabelo voar atrás de mim, sem importar-me em ser vista. Tanto fazia para mim se eu fosse punida ou expulsa. Eu não era divergente, mas me sentia incontrolável.

Nas outras vezes em que passei por aquele trecho, eu não parei para reparar na sede da Erudição, tão imponente quanto a da Franqueza. Qualquer um que me visse, vestida daquela forma, pensaria que era uma sem facção, mas não me importei com aquilo.

― Aeryn!

Rachel olhava-me com os olhos arregalados, estávamos perto dos prédios abandonados, nem reparei no tempo que passou.

― Cadê o Evan? ― perguntei, sentindo um pouco de raiva correr por minhas veias.

― Não deveria estar aqui ― ela disse, sem me responder.

― Eu posso ficar aqui até de manhã, se ele quiser agir assim.

Rachel suspirou, largando o saco preto que segurava.

― Vem comigo ― ela disse, derrotada ― Escuta... Ele tá mesmo te ignorando, mas acho melhor ele te explicar isso. Para mim, é uma idiotice, mas eu não vou me meter... Aquele lá é cabeçudo. Espero que você seja também.

Entramos em um prédio diferente do da última vez.

― Voltei! ― ela gritou, e eu afastei-me ligeiramente, para não ficar surda.

― Mas já? ― ouvi um sussurro, audível pelo silêncio do lugar, e sonoridade das paredes.

Evan apareceu de outra porta, o cenho franzido, mas parou ao me ver.

― Ela quem apareceu. Só pra esclarecer! ― Rachel defendeu-se, mas não me senti ofendida, já a considerava uma amiga ― Eu vou voltar lá, fazer as minhas tarefas...

Ela foi correndo para a porta de onde viemos.

― Muito legal me ignorar depois do que aconteceu ― ironizei, cruzando os braços.

― Estou fazendo justamente por isso! ― Evan disse, irritado.

― Se não gostou, era só dizer ― murmurei.

― Você não entende nada, não é mesmo? ― ele gritou ― Você acabou de completar o seu treinamento, vai seguir a sua profissão, a sua vida, e eu vou seguir a minha.

― É isso o que você quer?

― Não! Droga! Mas eu não posso estragar a sua vida.

― Estragar a minha vida?

― Qual foi sua pontuação?

― O que isso tem a ver?

― Qual foi?

“Diga a verdade”.

― Sétimo lugar ― menti.

― Mentira! ― ele exclamou, no mesmo instante.

― A minha pontuação não importa ― retruquei.

― Você vai poder ajudar as pessoas.

― Eu não sou a única naquele lugar!

― Mas mais ninguém se importa conosco.

Fiquei em silêncio, não era como se eu pudesse criar novas leis, isso era função do líder. Eu já tinha pensado muito nisso, durante aquelas horas, quando voltei para a sede. Meu plano era passar um tempo lá, tentando ajuda-los, para depois desertar.

― Esteve procurando a sua vida inteira um lugar onde se identificasse ― ele disse, mais calmo ― Você arrumou novos amigos, um lugar... Vai abrir mão disso tudo?

― Eu pensei que tinha encontrado meu lugar, mas não encontrei ― eu disse ― Sempre terá uma parte de mim que será reprimida.

Ele não retrucou, e eu tampouco.

Virei as costas e saí do prédio, com a mesma rapidez com a qual eu fui.

― Seremos levados para outros lugares amanhã ― disse Pacey, quando eu entrei no dormitório ― E começaremos a decidir nossas profissões e tudo o mais...

― Certo ― disse, jogando-me na minha cama.

― Por que está com a saia da Amizade? ― ele perguntou ― Não deixe que Trudie veja isso!

― Tanto faz ― murmurei, escondendo minhas botas debaixo da cama, e jogando o lençol por cima do tecido amarelo.

Não vi quando os outros entraram, eu virei na cama, e dormi.

Abri os olhos e não demorei a perceber que era um sonho. Estava em uma sala com vários espelhos ao meu redor. Olhei para baixo, eu vestia a roupa da Amizade, mas o meu reflexo refletia-me com as roupas da Franqueza. Olhei para o lado direito, as roupas cinzas caíam péssimas em mim. Do lado esquerdo, eu estava com as roupas azuis da Erudição. Atrás de mim, as roupas justas e escuras da Audácia.

Olhando de soslaio, percebi que a minha versão erudita e abnegada sumiram, virei-me para a frente e vi que eu estava vestindo as roupas misturadas, como uma sem facção.

― Falta audácia em você, e isso pode fazer a diferença ― a minha versão audaciosa sussurrou, em meu ouvido.

Virei-me, mas ela não estava mais lá. Virei para a frente, com medo do que poderia ver, e não tinha mais ninguém. Comecei a girar, mas os espelhos não tinham mais reflexo. Chutei um dos lados, e ele sequer tremeu. Eram paredes normais, eu estava fechada em algum lugar. Olhei para cima, era a mesma coisa. Olhando para baixo, percebi que estava com a mesma roupa com que fui dormir.

Ouvi uma porta se abrindo atrás de mim, fazendo a luz entrar pelo lugar. No momento em que virei-me, eu acordei.


	28. CAPÍTULO VINTE E OITO

Karen estava sentada na cama ao lado, olhando nostálgica para o quarto. Quando percebeu que eu estava acordada, falou-me, sem se virar:

— Pensei que não voltaria ontem.

Não respondi, o sonho ainda estava bem nítido em minha mente. A luz do sol vindo pelo vidro era uma resposta ao que me acordou. Incrível como um sonho tão curto durou as minhas horas de sono.

— Quarto lugar... Parabéns! — ela voltou a dizer, evidentemente desconfortável.

Eu não estava nem um pouco a fim de falar, mas, se permanecesse calada, ela não iria se calar. Eu não tinha muita escolha. Daqui a pouco, começaria a ouvir sobre o meu casamento com um antigo colega de turma dela.

— Karen, eu não desisti — interrompi seus devaneios — Eu só voltei para arrumar as minhas coisas. Seria covardia demais sair durante a noite, enquanto todos estão distraídos, sem me despedir.

— Seria menos doloroso — disse Karen, ressentida.

— Seria desonesto — retruquei, afastando o lençol de cima de mim.

Os olhos dela fixaram-se em minha saia.

— Você saiu usando a saia da Amizade? — ela perguntou, inexpressiva, como se decidisse como deveria agir.

— E a bota — acrescentei, jogando minhas pernas para fora da cama, e esfregando meus olhos com as mãos em punho.

Ela abriu a boca, mas logo fechou-a. Voltou a olhar para a frente.

Não importei-me com isso.

Tomei impulso com meus braços, para levantar-me da cama. Assim que o fiz, agachei-me para pegar uma mala, que estava ao lado da cama. Ao parecer, eles tinham nos fornecido para ajudar na transferência de dormitório. Karen também tinha uma, em cima da cama, aberta.

Eu não tinha muita coisa... Apenas minha roupa da Amizade, que eu tinha escondido debaixo de minha cama (para que não confiscassem), e o uniforme da Franqueza (eles tinham entregado três camisas e três saias. Fora a meia-calça que Trudie me deu). Coloquei tudo dentro.

A minha escova de dentes estava guardada em um compartimento pequeno, enquanto meu sapato preto ficou em um mediano.

— Eu não acredito que você vai mesmo fazer isso — Karen resmungou.

— Todd ficará em quarto lugar, conseguirá um emprego ótimo. Quem sabe assim a sua mãe lhe aceita mais rápido — comecei a dizer, ignorando-a — E Steven ficará em quinto. Mischa, Nolan e Jesse não estão com uma pontuação muito boa, mas vai melhorar um pouco. Apesar disso, tenho certeza de que Trudie os ajudará, toda a nossa turma foi ótima, apesar de tudo...

— Você teria um emprego maravilhoso de advogada, ajudando as pessoas, como sempre quis fazer — disse Karen — Não vai mudar nada ficando lá com eles! O que vai fazer? Mostrar solidariedade!

— Karen, você foi uma ótima amiga para mim — eu disse — Não estrague isso. Não quero que nossa última memória juntas seja uma briga.

— E eu não quero que nossa última memória seja com 16 anos de idade — ela retrucou.

Revirei os olhos, ela era tão dramática... Eu estava indo para os prédios abandonados, não para o outro lado da cerca.

— Seria muito humilhante para Karen Cumming visitar uma “amiga” entre os sem facção — disse, ressentida, antes de fechar minha mala e ir para fora do quarto, sem dar oportunidade de que ela respondesse.

Não pensei muito para onde estava indo. Quando percebi, estava em frente à sala de estar.

— Aeryn, podemos conversar?

Virei-me, vendo Trudie segurar algumas pastas.

— Tudo bem — disse, minha garganta seca.

Ela seguiu para dentro da sala, e eu entrei atrás dela.

— Eu não estava na fileira da frente, ontem, mas estava lá — ela disse, casualmente, colocando as pastas em cima mesa.

Logo entendi o assunto, embora já desconfiasse.

— Tru... — tentei dizer.

— Eu sei que estão todos te julgando. Isso não é o que a Franqueza realmente significa. As pessoas podem dizer seus segredos, sem medo do que dirão delas — ela continuou dizendo, virando de costas para a mesa — Todos vão te dizer que você não deve jogar a sua vida fora por causa de um cara assim, porque ele não é um cara de facção. Mas isso não é uma coisa que eles devam escolher por você, é uma escolha sua. Assim como você escolheu a Franqueza na Cerimônia de Escolha. Toda a nossa vida é feita de escolhas, mas você vai precisar passar pelas consequências delas;

— Do que está falando? — perguntei, descolocada.

— Quando eu tinha a sua idade, eu me apaixonei por um erudito — disse Trudie, dando de ombros — Isso foi uns 3 meses antes da Cerimônia de Escolha. Saíamos escondidos, tentando ignorar que a Cerimônia estava próxima, mas esse não é o tipo de coisa que se ignore. Um de nós teria que sacrificar-se, para que aquilo desse certo. Eu não me sacrifiquei, ele tampouco. A questão é que: sempre uma das partes vai precisar abrir mão de algumas coisas.

— Não é como se ele tivesse essa escolha — dei uma risada seca.

Ela suspirou, olhando-me com carinho.

— Aeryn, o que estou te dizendo é que: não há volta. Se as coisas derem errado, você não tem a opção de voltar atrás. E, talvez, seja isso que o preocupa — ela disse.

— Espere! Como sabe que ele não quer que eu faça isso? — perguntei, desconfiada.

— Quem ama de verdade, quer o melhor para a pessoa que ama — disse Trudie — Eu nunca ouvi falar sobre uma pessoa que tenha desistido por um sem facção. Talvez as coisas sejam abafadas, para que não haja essa “opção de fuga”. Ou talvez ninguém nunca foi corajoso o suficiente para abrir mão do que tem.

— O que aconteceu com esse homem? — perguntei, tentando desviar do assunto de Evan.

— Casou-se, teve uma filha... E ela escolheu a Franqueza — disse, olhando fixamente para os meus olhos, como se esperando que eu entendesse.

— Ah, meu Deus! — sussurrei — Petal...

Ela deu-me um sorriso triste, voltando o olhar para suas mãos.

— Eu podia ter sido a mãe dela... Mas decidi ficar — sussurrou — Ele me culpa pelo que aconteceu a ela, eu sei que o faz.

— Como pode ser culpada de uma doença? — perguntei, confusa.

— Eu não sei... — ela deu de ombros — Mais de 16 anos se passaram...

— Você se arrepende? — perguntei.

Trudie assentiu com a cabeça, virando-se para a mesa.

— A questão, Aeryn, é o que realmente é pior — ela disse, voltando à sua compostura — Arrepender-se de abrir mão da sua vida, ou arrepender-se de não ter tentado.

Fiquei observando as suas costas, enquanto ela organizava as pastas na mesa.

— Não é uma escolha fácil — disse Trudie.

— Eu acho bem fácil — contradisse, apertando a alça da mala com força.

Ela virou o rosto de lado, dando um sorriso para mim.

Fui caminhando devagar até a porta, como se esperando que ela dissesse mais alguma coisa.

Ela não disse mais nada.

Minha decisão já estava tomada, eu só precisava ver mais uma pessoa.

* * *

Saí da sede facilmente. Ninguém veio falar comigo, e nem eu fui falar. Não queria me despedir de cada um de meus colegas, vendo seus olhares de incredulidade. Uma hora ou outra, eu acabaria explodindo para cima de um deles. Provavelmente, Pacey.

Imaginava que Mischa seria a única que me apoiaria, ela gostava dessas coisas, seguir um caminho incerto. Na Audácia, suicídio era apenas isso: arriscar-se, sem saber o que acontecerá depois. Para mim, não passava de uma idiotice.

Eu nunca pensei na possibilidade de subir no trem em movimento, como os da Audácia faziam, mas eu não tinha opção melhor. O máximo que podia me acontecer era adquirir alguns arranhões... Aquele devia ser o dia em que todas as facções finalizavam seus treinamentos, eu não tinha dinheiro para pegar o ônibus, e não era dia para a Amizade vir na cidade. Eu teria que me virar.

— Tem identificação? — um dos guardas do portão perguntou.

Esqueci daquele detalhe.

— Eu... — fiquei sem saber o que responder.

— Ela está comigo.

Olhei para trás, e vi Soren correndo na nossa direção.

— Temos negócios a tratar — ele disse, seriamente — Ela é da Franqueza.

O guarda olhou para a minha saia, incrédulo, mas decidiu passar.

— Da próxima vez, use uniforme completo. Não vão te levar a sério assim — aconselhou, depois que entramos.

Senti meu rosto queimar, e virei o rosto para que ele não percebesse, mas ele riu, indicando que tinha percebido.

— Obrigada! Me salvou de uma — agradeci a Soren.

— É o meu dever — lembrou-me.

— Prefiro não pensar nisso. Faz com que o que fez não tenha tanto valor — disse.

— Fazemos para ajudar as pessoas, não para ter reconhecimento.

Revirei os olhos, mordendo a língua para não dizer algo.

— Sinto muito, fui rude — ele apressou-se em se desculpar.

— Não teve a intenção — eu disse, forçando um sorriso — Perguntaria como é o treinamento na Abnegação, mas creio que não temos permissão para falar disto.

— Eu creio que não — concordou — Embora rumores surjam...

— Como está Austin?

Não fazia nem 24h que perguntei isso a Eleonore, mas muita coisa podia acontecer nesse meio tempo.

— Tendo dificuldades para se adaptar, mas ele vai conseguir — disse, confiante.

Era complicado conversar com ele. Eu não poderia perguntar sobre ele, já que ele não podia pensar muito em si, também não estava a fim de falar sobre mim. Então, Austin e Eleonore eram meu tubo de escape.

— Eu não me lembrava que o caminho era tão longo — disse, depois de um tempo, dando uma risada sem graça.

— Se fosse pela sua boca lá na Abnegação, estávamos salvos — ele brincou, indicando a frente com a cabeça.

“Como se eu tivesse essa sorte sempre” pensei.

Depois de caminharmos mais alguns minutos, cada vez mais próximos, concluí que eu disse antes da hora, como costumava fazer.

— Certo! Deixo-lhe aqui! É melhor não demorar. O problema é entrar, certamente, mas, supostamente, estamos aqui juntos — disse Soren, por fim.

— Eu posso dizer que passei mal — dei de ombros.

— Você não está na Franqueza?

— Ainda não decidi.

Ele olhou-me confuso, senti seu olhar sobre minhas costas, enquanto eu me afastava, caminhando em direção à minha antiga casa.

Abri a porta, sem grandes dificuldades. Senti um nó na garganta, ao ver minha mãe com roupas velhas, avental, e o pincel na mão, concentrada na tela.

— Aeryn! — meu pai assustou-se, ao descer as escadas.

Isso chamou a atenção de minha mãe.

— Querida, o que está fazendo aqui? Aconteceu alguma coisa? — perguntou, apressada, enquanto tirava o avental.

— Se eu quisesse desistir de tudo, você me odiaria? — perguntei, sem responder.

— Você já desistiu de tudo — ouvi meu pai murmurar.

— Talbert! — minha mãe ralhou, voltando-se mais calma para mim — Minha filha, do que está falando? Eu nunca lhe odiaria! Você é minha filha! E deve fazer as suas escolhas, seja quais forem.

Não aguentei, comecei a chorar, indo abraçá-la. Como eu senti falta dela...

Era hora de começar a escrever a minha história.


	29. CAPÍTULO VINTE E NOVE

Minhas roupas ainda estavam lá, no guarda-roupas, como se eu nunca tivesse ido.

— Querida, não quer ficar aqui? — perguntou minha mãe, sorrindo-me com carinho.

— Eu escolhi ir embora daqui — eu disse, olhando triste para ela — Não posso voltar atrás.

— Você sempre pode, querida — ela retrucou, pondo minha cabeça em seu colo, estávamos na minha antiga cama. Ela aproximou a boca do meu ouvido, sussurrando, como se fosse um segredo: — Te escondemos, como se fosse uma criminosa.

Comecei a rir, olhando para o teto de madeira acima de nós. Ela ergueu-se, começando a passar a mão pelos meus cabelos, e eu fechei os olhos, apreciando o carinho.

— Eu já tinha a sua vida inteira planejada — minha mãe disse — Você seria cantora, sua tia te ensinaria a tocar violão... Você queria tanto quando pequena.

— Mãe... — murmurei, sentindo as lágrimas começarem a descer.

— Mas eu esqueci que você é uma mulher independente — ela continuou falando — Eu não perguntei a sua opinião. Eu cometi o erro de toda mãe... Querer te manter perto de mim.

— Isso não é verdade! — eu disse, tentando conter o choro.

— É verdade, sim. Quando você puxou conversa comigo, perguntando sobre a minha facção e de seu pai... Eu já sabia.

Engoli em seco, sentindo a culpa sobre meus ombros, mais forte do que nunca. Ela passou os dedos por baixo de meus olhos, antes de voltar a acariciar meus fios.

— Deve parecer muito fácil mudar de facção — minha mãe voltou a falar, depois de alguns minutos de silêncio — A gente se identifica com uma facção, mas não é fácil mudar, apagar todo o resquício de nosso antigo lugar.

Abri meus olhos, tentando me acostumar com a visão embaraçada de minha mãe.

— Como sabe disso? Você nasceu aqui! — eu disse.

— Mas seu pai e sua tia não.

Em outra situação, eu ficaria, no mínimo, interessada naquela conversa. Mas eu desconfiava daquilo há um tempo.

— De qual facção? — perguntei.

— Digamos que você tem isso no seu sangue — ela disse, vagamente.

— Então, por que ninguém me reconheceu?

— Você era apenas a novata, filha. Quando começasse a trabalhar, iriam começar a notar. Além do mais, não creio que as facções gostem de lembrar de quem decidiu ir embora.

Assenti com a cabeça, pensativa.

— Quem é o rapaz? — ela perguntou, desviando o olhar de mim para a janela aberta — Para você decidir abrir mão de tudo... É mais difícil do que trocar de facção.

— Eu sei o que pensa sobre isso — disse, erguendo-me para me sentar — Sei o que todos pensam sobre isso, mas as coisas não são assim. Eu vi! Eu estive lá! Eles se ajudam. Passam por dificuldades, sim, mas não é o que todos pintam. Não é tão ruim...

— Quanto se está apaixonada, nada é tão ruim — ela deu uma risada leve.

Desviei o olhar, mordendo o canto do lábio.

— Mas você já tomou sua decisão — ela disse, olhando fixamente para mim.

— Não é assim, mamãe — murmurei — Eu não quero que fiquem bravos comigo. Deveria ter lhe dito sobre a Franqueza, mas... Acho que ninguém cria coragem para falar disto com seus pais.

— Tem razão — ela me deu um sorriso de canto.

Olhei para a janela, que já refletia um céu escurecendo-se.

— É melhor que eu vá — disse, sem me mover.

— Te ajudo — ela suspirou, antes de levantar-se para fazermos o que viemos fazer ali.

Coloquei as roupas que cabiam na mala. Depois, descemos as escadas.

— Seu pai não gosta de despedidas — disse minha mãe, quando viu que eu estava procurando-o na casa — Nem tente.

— Eu também não gosto — dei uma risada sem graça.

— Eu sei — ela disse, sorrindo — Se cuide, querida!

Ela deu um beijo na minha testa, antes de voltar para perto de sua tela.

— O que está pintando? — perguntei, hesitando em ir embora.

— Tive um pedido um pouco incomum — disse, colocando o avental — Não é um quadro, pediram para eu fazer um esboço de tatuagem.

— Audácia — revirei os olhos.

— Mas gostei da ideia, então decidi fazer um quadro sobre isso.

— Saindo do estereótipo de pintar paisagens?

Ela me deu um olhar metade divertido, metade repreensor.

— Desculpe — ri, levantando os braços.

— Vou te visitar, assim que tiver um tempo — prometeu-me.

Isso fez com que meu coração se acalmasse. Estava tudo bem.

Larguei a alça da mala, e fui para perto dela, abraçando-a de surpresa.

— Você vai se manchar! — ela tentou afastar o pincel e avental de mim.

— Aí eu estarei na moda sem facção: toda colorida — brinquei, antes de soltar-me dela.

Ela encostou o pincel no meu nariz, fazendo-o ficar da cor vermelha. Franzi o nariz, e ela riu.

— Nunca me esquecerei de quando fez uma guerra de tintas na aula de artes, e a professora te expulsou — me disse — Se não fosse por isso, poderia ter sido uma ótima pintora.

— Seria uma ótima pintora se aprendesse de você — ressaltei — Não daquela mulher lá.

— Você pegou uma implicância incrível...

— Ela te xingou!

— Sei me cuidar!

Quando saí pela porta da frente, vi minha tia, conversando com uma mulher. Talvez estivesse fazendo alguma simpatia para engravidar, ela gostava dessas coisas.

Revirei os olhos, sorrindo, e caminhei até a linha de terra, que ficava no meio.

— Ei! Estive te procurando! Precisamos ir! — Soren encontrou-me.

— Certo, desculpe — murmurei.

Caminhamos até o portão. No meio do caminho, vi meu pai com outros agricultores. Acenei, antes de voltar meu olhar para a frente, não queria chorar na frente de toda aquela gente.

Soren começou a gesticular para mim. Olhei-o, confusa.

— Você tá com uma mancha, no seu nariz — ele disse, constrangido.

— Eu sei, foi a minha mãe — expliquei.

Foi outro guarda que nos permitiu sair, mas ele também ficou olhando estranhado para a mancha vermelha em meu rosto.

— Obrigada, eu não sei o que faria se você não estivesse aqui — agradeci a Soren.

— Provavelmente, você se disfarçaria ou pularia o muro — ele deu de ombros.

— Ei! Eu não faria uma coisa dessas! — indignei-me.

— Talvez não, mas bateria boca com o guarda.

— Okay, isso eu faria.

Ele olhou para o seu relógio de pulso, e depois voltou seu olhar para mim.

— Preciso ir. Boa sorte, Aeryn! — ele disse, solenemente, dando um aceno com a cabeça.

— Até mais! — despedi-me.

Observei como a sua silhueta cinza desaparecia no meio de tantas cores, quase invisível.

Olhei para o portão fechado mais uma vez, antes de seguir o caminho.

* * *

— Você não fez isso!

Mas Rachel não parecia zangada por me ver ali, de mala pronta.

Dei de ombros, ela deu um gritinho, e correu na minha direção, me abraçando.

— Ah, meu Deus! Ah, meu Deus! Ah, meu Deus! — apenas pude entender os gritinhos que ela dava.

Antes que pudesse dizer algo, ela afastou-se bruscamente de mim, um sorriso enorme no rosto.

— Vamos ser melhores amigas, você vai ver! Sem querer te roubar da Lenny, claro, mas... Ah! Você vai ser como uma cunhada para mim — ela começou a tagarelar.

— Rachel! — reclamei, sentindo o meu rosto corar.

— Amigos não abandonam facções uns pelos outros — ela deu uma piscadela para mim.

Dei uma risada envergonhada, enquanto ela me arrastava para dentro do prédio abandonado.

— Que gritaria é essa, Rachel? — ouvi uma mulher gritar.

— Eu disse para você! — ela gritou de volta — Eu disse que ela voltaria! E você não acreditou!

Entendi que minha vida virou motivo de aposta, de repente.

Vi Evan olhar por cima das escadas, curioso pelo barulho. Ele paralisou ao me ver, e eu desviei o olhar, sentindo o já costumeiro embrulho no estômago.

A mãe de Rachel, a mulher ruiva que já tinha visto de longe, apareceu da outra sala. Ela olhou-me surpreendida, mas logo abriu um sorriso.

— Olá, Aeryn! — cumprimentou-me.

— Oi, senhora Ward — murmurei.

— Vai dividir o quarto comigo — Rachel interrompeu-nos, pegando a minha mala — Ah! Sem discussões.

— Desculpe por minha filha — a ruiva logo começou a desculpar-se.

— Não tem problema — disse, nervosa por ser a primeira vez que falava com ela.

— Eleonore vai ficar contente de lhe ver aqui.

Embora tenha dito o nome da minha velha amiga, percebi que ela não queria dizer exatamente sobre ela.

— Quando fui para a Franqueza, pensei que nunca mais nos veríamos — pensei em voz alta — Parece que a vida gosta de dar voltas.

— Uma amizade tão antiga não poderia acabar assim — ela deu de ombros.

— Não éramos tão próximas... Acho que a culpa era minha — dei de ombros também.

— Isso é ótimo! Quero dizer, agora vocês se falam bem mais que antes.

— Sim...

Inconscientemente, olhei novamente para cima.

— Acho que alguém está em estado de choque ainda — ela murmurou, como se fosse segredo, me dando uma piscadela.

Ela virou-se, indo para a sala, onde estava antes do escândalo de Rachel.

Pude escutar uma discussão lá de cima, e meu estômago revirou-se. Rachel e Evan.

— A propósito, — a mulher chamou-me a atenção — me chame de Laney, por favor. Nada de senhora.

— Tudo bem... Laney — forcei-me a dizer seu nome.

Ela sorriu em aprovação.

Logo depois que ela sumiu, Rachel desceu as escadas correndo.

— Eu vou na Abnegação, falar com meus avós — ela disse em voz alta.

— Eu te acompanho — ofereci-me.

— Não! Você fica aqui! — ela quase gritou, enquanto jogava um casaco azul por cima de seus ombros.

Assim que a porta bateu, senti o nervosismo aumentar. Ia virar-me para olhar novamente para a escada, mas senti uma mão no meu ombro.

— Não acredito que você fez mesmo isso.

— Não fiz isso por você — menti, virando-me. Ele olhou-me, incrédulo — Foi por mim.

— Mas você nunca teria tomado essa decisão normalmente — observou.

— Talvez... Pensou no que eu disse ontem?

— Não tenho como te fazer mudar de ideia.

— Que coisa terrível...

Virei-me, sentindo-me frustrada, mas ele segurou meu braço.

— Eu só não queria que... — ele começou.

— Eu sei — interrompi — Mas isso foi uma escolha minha, não sua.

Laney apareceu na porta, abrindo a boca, mas fechou-a rapidamente ao nos ver, e voltou de onde veio, de fininho.

Tentei segurar a risada, mas não consegui.

— Só vamos ver como... — ele começou a dizer.

— Eu não vou a lugar algum — declarei.

Evan aproveitou minha distração para juntar os nossos lábios.

Pelo que eu tinha escutado de Karen, em nossas conversas, aquilo não era um beijo.

Sinceramente, se aquilo não era beijo, eu não tinha ideia do que poderia ser.


	30. EPÍLOGO

Lá estava eu, pisando novamente naquele lugar, onde eu passei todo o meu tempo, até chegar a Cerimônia de Escolha: o colégio.

Evan tentou me convencer de que eu não precisava trabalhar, que ele conseguiria dar conta, mas deveria saber que as coisas nunca eram assim comigo. Eu queria trabalhar, não importava qual emprego fosse.

No caso, eu era faxineira. Não era tão ruim assim... Desde que eu não tivesse que cuidar dos banheiros, estava tudo bem.

— Aeryn?

A princípio, ignorei. Deveria ter outras “Aeryn” naquela cidade.

— Aeryn — dessa vez, a voz estava firme, em vez de duvidosa.

Virei-me. A mulher estava com o cabelo preso em um rabo-de-cavalo, camiseta social branca, sob um blazer preto, e calças também pretas. Os olhos eram escondidos por trás de óculos escuros.

“Franqueza” pensei.

Depois de alguns minutos, percebi que era Karen.

— Ah! Oi! — disse, inexpressiva, antes de virar-me novamente para meu serviço, empurrando o esfregão para a frente.

Provavelmente, ela estava ali por causa de um filho. Ou por problemas burocráticos.

— Eu sinto muito — ela disse, tirando os óculos do rosto.

— Eu não — retruquei — Sou feliz.

— Não estou dizendo sobre você ser uma sem facção. Digo pelo modo que nos despedimos.

— Você quis assim.

— Eu sei! Acredite, eu sei! E não tem um dia que eu não me arrependa disso.

Suspirei, ainda empurrando o esfregão, com força.

— Um pouco tarde para vir falar comigo — disse — Sabia onde eu estava esse tempo todo...

— Minha vida estava uma loucura! — ela disse.

— Fico feliz por você...

Eu sei que não estava sendo nada fácil, mas eu não era das que perdoam com facilidade. Karen me magoou de um modo que mais ninguém conseguiu fazer.

— A gente se vê — ela despediu-se, triste.

— Certo... — murmurei, sem lhe olhar.

* * *

— Você devia tê-la perdoado — foi o que Rachel disse, quando eu voltei para casa.

— E o que garante que ela não vá sumir de novo? — murmurei.

— Depois dessa, aposto que vai mesmo! — Rachel afastou-se, carregando uma caixa de papelão.

— Isso só vai provar que ela não se importa realmente... Só quis disfarçar, por ter me visto ali — dei de ombros.

— Você exige muito das pessoas. Não sei como te ocorreu que não tinha relação com a Amizade — ela revirou os olhos.

Ouvi um barulho do lado de fora. Olhei para Rachel, que estava concentrada, empilhando as caixas de papelão vazias.

— Eu já volto! — disse.

— Ei! Leve uma faca, pelo menos — ela insistiu — São tempos perigosos.

Revirei os olhos, mas escondi uma faca no canto do meu short verde.

Talvez nos preocupávamos demais, mas já tivemos alguns sem facção incomodando. Desde esse dia, Evan insistiu para que tivéssemos mais cuidado.

Super protetor como só ele...

Assim que saí pela porta do prédio, vi um homem, segurando uma criança.

— Quem é o afilhado mais lindo desse mundo? — perguntei, aproximando-me, sorridente — Oi, tio.

Minha tia nunca ia ali, ela não se sentia confortável. Era meio frustrante saber que minha casa era considerada um lugar ruim para a minha família. Não importava quantas vezes eu insistisse, eles não me ouviam. Surpreendia-me de que ela tivesse permitido que meu priminho, Neal, viesse.

— Ele está crescendo muito rápido — disse meu tio.

— Sim... Estou vendo — disse, sem conseguir evitar minha voz de criança — Ele já mostrou interesse por alguma diversão?

— Fez uma bagunça com as tintas da sua mãe... — ele disse, divertido — Acho que puxou à prima.

— Coitado dele — brinquei.

Em resumo, tinha sido uma parada rápida, não permitida pela minha tia. Meu tio estava comprando algumas coisas para a fazenda, e aproveitou para levar Neal, para que ele conhecesse a cidade.

Eles não se demoraram muito, era só uma parada rápida mesmo.

— Eu já ia com a frigideira, se você tivesse demorado mais — disse Rachel, quando eu voltei.

Revirei os olhos, rindo.

— Vamos! Onde vai levar essas caixas? — perguntei, indo ajudá-la.

— Vou visitar meus avós hoje... Quer ir comigo? — perguntou.

Eu sabia que ela não se sentia confortável sobre esse assunto, então concordei em acompanhá-la.

— Eu sempre fui sozinha... Minha mãe não queria olhar na cara deles, e Evan não entende de Abnegação — ela deu de ombros.

— Temos bastantes caixas este mês — comentei, tentando desviar sua atenção.

— Eleonore vai nos mandar uns sabonetes, que ela aprendeu a fazer — disse.

— Isso me cheira a Amizade.

— É... Tem umas mulheres que aprendem a fazer isso. Sabe como é... Coisas orgânicas.

— Fala sério! Não me surpreende que tenha saído.

Disse a garota que, momentos antes, me disse que eu era a cara da Amizade.

Era bipolar... Só podia ser.

Pegamos as caixas, e fomos caminhando até a loja na Abnegação, que não era tão longe de onde estávamos.

Ela entrou pela porta dos fundos, como se fosse a casa dela.

— Vem! — ela disse, ao me ver hesitar.

— Eles vão vir com uma arma, achando que vamos roubar — sussurrei.

— Primeiro: armas não são permitidas na Abnegação. São como defesa própria, e isso é egoísmo.

— Mas pode ajudar para proteger as pessoas ao redor — eu disse, confusa.

— Mas machuca e pode matar — retrucou — E, segundo, eles não se importam com quem entra. Ninguém rouba a loja, por isso. Eles deixam a porta dos fundos aberta para que nós peguemos o que precisemos.

— Mas eles sabem que você vem, certo?

— É claro que sabem!

Continuei observando em como ela abria alguns armários, procurando por algo.

Pequena sensação de que eles só sabiam que ela vinha porque ela foi pega em uma das primeiras vezes... Mas resolvi não estender o assunto, ela não se sentia confortável.

— Rachel — disse.

— O que foi? — perguntou, sem desviar o olhar, enquanto avaliava algumas latas.

— Acho que aquelas sacolas são pra você.

Ela desviou o olhar de mim para elas. Colocou a lata de volta no lugar, e aproximou-se de um papel, que estava grampeado no saco de papel. Senti que ela engoliu em seco, mas pegou os sacos pelas alças, colocando-os dentro das caixas, para ajudar a segurar.

— Vamos! — disse, sem me olhar.

Não perguntei, peguei as caixas, e fui atrás dela.

Olhei para trás, e percebi uns olhos castanhos nos observando, silenciosamente.

Fechei a porta com o pé, e fomos apressadas para a nossa casa.

* * *

— O que você sabe que eu não sei? — perguntei, ao notar que Rachel parecia feliz demais.

— Nada — no entanto, ela não conseguia tirar o sorriso da cara.

Fiquei observando-a desconfiada, enquanto arrumávamos as latas na sala adjunta, que chamávamos de “cozinha”. Exceto pelo fato de que não cozinhávamos nada ali, e não tinha móveis, fora as mesas.

— Está namorando? — perguntei.

— Ainda não — ela deu de ombros.

— O que aconteceu? — insisti, mas ela fingia não me ouvir.

Pelo passar da tarde, percebi que ela não era a única radiante, Laney também estava assim.

— Rachel Ward, me diga logo o que está acontecendo! — encurralei-a, enquanto levávamos as roupas para o tanque.

— Ai! Está bem, mas você não pode lhes dizer que te contei!

Era difícil largar das ideias da Franqueza, mas não era como se eu sempre fosse franca, eram os meus instintos de sobrevivência aflorando. E, acima de tudo, eu era curiosa.

— Prometo! Prometo! Mas me conte — disse, rapidamente.

Ela olhou para os lados.

— Evan vai me matar... — murmurou, nervosa.

— Rachel! Por favor! Se quisesse que fosse segredo, deveria ter disfarçado esse sorriso aí! — reclamei — Sabe como sou curiosa...

— Evan vai te pedir em casamento.

Eu realmente não esperava por aquilo.

— Vocês namoram há uns 5 anos! Já estava na hora — Rachel disse, sorrindo empolgada — Acho que ele estava esperando pelo dia que você fosse tentar voltar para a Amizade, ou coisa assim. Sabe como ele é inseguro...

— Sem motivos — consegui acrescentar.

— Respira! Respira! — ela começou a sacudir a mão na minha direção — Aeryn, pelo amor! Não me vá desmaiar!

— Preciso me sentar — disse, antes de jogar-me em cima de um canto.

Surpreendi-me quando senti meus olhos arderem, ao mesmo tempo em que assimilava a notícia.

— Eu nem sei o que dizer — disse, enquanto as lágrimas começavam a descer,

Ela sorriu para mim, compreensiva. Olhou para trás, pegando minha mão para levantar-me. Girou a torneira do tanque, e fez sinal para que eu limpasse os vestígios do choro.

— Se souberem que te contei, me crucificam — avisou, enquanto me afastava para jogar as roupas ali, molhando-as — Vá tomar um ar! Melhorar essa cara...

— Não! Eu preciso ocupar a minha mente! — protestei, pegando as roupas da mão dela — E de um calmante.

— Isso eu não posso te arrumar.

— Me contento fazendo isso aqui.

Não consegui tirar da minha mente aquilo durante toda a tarde. Nós quase nunca conversávamos sobre planos para o futuro, talvez pelo fato de minhas escolhas estarem tão evidentes.

A hora do jantar chegou, e o prédio estava cheio dos sem facção. A nossa casa era como se fosse a “sede”, todos nos juntávamos para compartilhar da comida.

— Aeryn, se você não se acalmar, ele vai perceber! — Rachel dizia, irritada.

— Desculpe! Desculpe! Eu não consigo me controlar — murmurei.

— Está tudo bem?

Paralisei, junto com Rachel, quando ouvimos a voz de Evan, atrás de nós.

— É claro que está! Por que não estaria? — ela apressou-se a contestar, já que eu tinha travado — Eu vou indo.

Quase soltei um palavrão, o que queria dizer muito. Eu não gostava de falar palavrões.

Virei-me, tentando aparentar estar normal, mas podia sentir minhas mãos suadas.

Ele deu-me um beijo demorado, como sempre fazia, quando chegava em casa. Já parecíamos casados, só iríamos passar no papel... E dormir no mesmo quarto. Porque Laney era bem restrita quanto a isso, e eu até me sentia aliviada por isso.

— Meu tio trouxe Neal hoje — disse, quando nos separamos.

— Sua tia deixou? — ele franziu o cenho.

— Não, vieram escondidos — ri.

— Como foi o primeiro dia de trabalho? — perguntou, parecendo preocupado.

— Foi tudo ótimo! — revirei os olhos.

Resolvi não comentar que encontrei com Karen. Parecia meio fora de lugar...

— E o seu trabalho? — perguntei.

— Mesma coisa de todos os dias — retrucou, nos afastamos para começar a ajudar na distribuição de latas.

— Sabe que não gosto disso... — murmurei — Você pode sofrer algum acidente.

— Não sofrerei. E ganho bem mais do que nas outras profissões... — comentou.

— Se vocês não viessem, mamãe teria ido atrás de vocês — observou Rachel, quando nos encontramos.

— Não duvido disso — respondi.

Depois disso, foi difícil nos concentrarmos na conversação. Distribuímos a comida, e sentamo-nos para começar a comer. O que Rachel me disse mais cedo quase desapareceu de minha mente.

Quase.

— Eu estive na Amizade hoje — comentou Evan, nervoso.

— Por quê? — perguntei, embora soubesse a resposta.

— Precisava pedir permissão para os seus pais — ele deu de ombros.

Rachel e Laney começaram a nos observar de soslaio, curiosas.

— Permissão para...? — perguntei, o coração quase saindo pela minha boca.

Meu estado não melhorou quando ele ajoelhou-se na minha frente. Agora, a maioria parou de conversar para ver o que acontecia, mas eu não me importei com isso.

— Aeryn Mitchell, você quer casar comigo?

— Sim — quase sussurrei, atirando-me em seus braços.

Quando fui buscar aquelas bebidas, eu jamais imaginaria que minha vida poderia mudar tanto.


End file.
